Brillo tenue entre las estrellas
by thoril
Summary: 5 años después de la eventos ocurridos en "humanidad de cristal" Zircón sigue en homeworld preso del trato que hizo con Diamante blanco. Algo muy grande está sucediendo en las sombras y solo unas pocas gemas en el universo saben lo que está por llegar... y las que lo saben desearían no haberlo sabido nunca. PD: a los géneros puedes añadir aventura, drama y romance (asco de límites)
1. Día de descanso

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! , no os quitaré mucho tiempo. Decir básicamente que esta es la continuación de "humanidad de cristal" así que si no la habéis leído y queréis saber más ya sabéis :p . SU y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon network. ¡Cuidaos mucho y disfrutad de la lectura!**

Las alarmas de todo el planeta habían saltado. El pánico se había desatado en las calles… por los ventanales podía ver como la capital entera era devorada por las llamas y como algunas pocas naves intentaban escapar solo para ser derribadas por algo en la superficie. No había respuesta de ninguna de las otras ciudades ni de las colonias…El planeta colapsaba bajo sus pies y ya pocas mantenían la esperanza de sobrevivir. -¡Vamos huid! , ¡largaos de aquí antes de que lleguen! -. Ninguna se movió, estaban petrificadas por el miedo. Quien podía culparlas, aquello era lo más cercano a un auténtico infierno que podrían vivir en este plano material y ellas no eran guerreras… de hecho ya casi no había guerreras, prácticamente todas habían muerto luchando hace ya mucho tiempo. Desesperado se dirigió a una joven perla que agachada de rodillas no paraba de temblar. – ¡Tenéis que marcharos! , ¡utilizad mi lanzadera, huid antes de que nos alcancen!-. Esta negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar. La agarró de la muñeca mano y le dio un desestabilizador. Suplicante se dirigió a ella.

– Por favor… sé que esto es terrorífico pero tenéis que marcharos, no voy a poder defenderos si nos alcanzan y solo las diosas saben cuál sería vuestro destino… -

Unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron que desviara toda su atención hacia la puerta. La perla se dirigió a sus compañeras y les indicó que debían irse. Su mirada se cruzó con la del jefe de seguridad y acto seguido salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera. Miró a sus compañeras, sus manos temblaban.

Soltó unos discos en el suelo y unas barricadas se proyectaron. Acuñados tras la precaria protección, apenas tres guerreras y el esperaban a sus enemigas. Un momento de silencio tras el cual las puertas volaron por los aires. Una primera descarga derribó a una de las asaltantes pero decenas más entraron en tropel disparando sin ton ni son, sin protegerse y sin estrategia alguna, como salvajes. Una ráfaga más y cayeron otras pocas enemigas. Ante la masiva descarga enemiga un tiro alcanzó a una de sus aliadas y esta se deshizo en el aire al instante. Tragó saliva e invocó sus brazales. Un pulso entre la multitud enemiga estalló reventando las paredes de la habitación y tirando a sus rivales al suelo. Las tres gemas restantes se miraron y asintieron. Una de ellas preparó un escudo de energía y se preparó para salir. Como una centella el líder saltó sobre la barrera y se lanzó como a por las enemigas. Las otras dos salieron cubriéndose mutuamente de las descargas desestabilizadoras a la par que cubrían al guerrero. Ganaban terreno, por un instante la estúpida idea de la victoria se le pasó por la cabeza … pero entonces una nave de asalto les deslumbró desde el lateral y fulminó la habitación con un rayo que acabó en un instante con la vida de las dos guerreras y dejó muy herido al jefe de seguridad.

Con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo siguió luchando hasta que una de las guerreras enemigas le apuñaló por la espalda. Se la quitó de encima pero entonces otra le clavó su espada en el torso… y después otra en el pecho. Mortalmente herido se dejó caer de rodillas tiñendo el suelo de sangre. Las guerreras retiraron las armas y se desplomó. Estas le miraron con frialdad mientras se desangraba, sin decir nada, en silencio… hasta que alguien más llegó a la habitación y se retiraron para darle paso.

Pudo distinguir una figura borrosa pero no lograba reconocerla. Sin decir nada la figura lo levantó agarrándolo por el cuello. Entonces la reconoció… sin un atisbo de piedad aquel monstruo le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo y los ojos del bravo guerrero se quedaron en blanco. Y entonces, ante las narices de Zircón le arrancó la gema del brazo y la quebró frente a él. Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio sabiendo que nunca más volvería y entonces se desvaneció.

Diamante blanco abrió los ojos sudando a mares. Se frotó la cara y respiró ligeramente aliviada tras comprobar que todo seguía en orden. Ligeramente porque todo había sido una visión, que hubiera la más mínima probabilidad de que eso ocurriese le aterraba. – … Probabilidad de salvarse es nula-. Alterada por esas palabras se levantó de repente, miró a su perla y esta dio un paso atrás sorprendida. – ¡¿Qué has dicho?!-. Confundida, la perla tardó un instante en reaccionar.

– Pe.. Perdón señora, Cinabrita tiene una probabilidad ínfima de sobrevivir a la operación de extracción… es la conclusión de Heliotropo-. Cuando consiguió asimilar la información Diamante pareció relajarse al fin un poco. Se sentó y se echó la palma de la mano al rostro. La perla la miró preocupada y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Diamante chistó y negó con la cabeza. – Déjame sola un rato-.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Zircón dejó la Tierra. Salvo quizá algún organismo unicelular que se resistía a desaparecer, nada florecía en Homeworld, era un planeta muerto. Pero incluso en la muerte, era una joya entre las estrellas. Su delgada atmósfera reflejaba la luz de los dos soles gemelos que coronaban el cielo, pintando los días como si se tratara de un lienzo, en el que el artista realiza de forma magistral un degradado de colores cálidos... Lo que antaño eran cauces de ríos y lagos llenos de vida ahora eran cicatrices, cubiertas por una fina capa superficial del líquido elemento, cristalizado in eternum por las temperaturas extremas. Grandes, enormes cordilleras pintadas de añil salpicaban la superficie, interrumpidas de vez en cuando por un atrevido pico que miraba a sus hermanas por encima de la precaria atmósfera. Al no haber nada que protegiera correctamente a las gemas de tormentas solares y meteoritos, estas se habían visto forzadas a levantar enormes campos de fuerza sobre sus majestuosas ciudades cristalinas de formas imposibles. Estas estaban todas conectadas por una red de portales dispuestos por el mundo que finalmente convergían en la capital, apoteosis, culmen, fruto de la más avanzada arquitectura, arte e ingeniería de la civilización gema...Y ahí estaba Zircón.

Bajo las órdenes de Iolita, formaba parte del equipo de protección y de busca y captura de gemas peligrosas. Sin embargo desde que acabara la guerra, con el panorama más tranquilo y con la llegada masiva de las refugiadas de las colonias, este equipo había redirigido casi todos sus esfuerzos y recursos a asistir con el entrenamiento y educación de las gemas más jóvenes.

Al mismo tiempo, y como parte del trato al que había llegado Zircón para cura a Lapislázuli, este tenía la obligación de mantenerse siempre a disposición de la jefa del equipo científico de la capital, Heliotropo. Aquí es donde empezamos…

En un frío laboratorio, rodeado de todo un equipo de especialistas en genética que observaban atentamente y apuntaban los datos que se reflejaban en pantallas holográficas, Zircón esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran de hacer su trabajo. Heliotropo susurró algo a una de sus subordinadas y se acercó a él. Si dirigió a Shu mientras comprobaba algo en su holopantalla.

\- Puedes irte, hemos terminado por hoy-.

Zircón esbozó una sonrisa pícara. - Espera, ¿Y mi piruleta doc?, ¿me he portado bien no?-. Heliotropo lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. - Ya hablaremos luego, fuera de aquí anda-. Zircón asintió divertido y tras despedirse del equipo recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

En la puerta del complejo le esperaba Iolita. -Ya tardabas, ¿qué te han hecho hoy sucio humano?-.

. - Lo mismo de siempre... bueno, esta vez me han sacado unas muestras de sangre y...-. Iolita le interrumpió. – Bah, déjate que me aburres, vamos que tengo hambre-. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa y se encogió de hombros.- Tú has preguntado-.

Iban de camino a coger el portal más cercano cuando Zircón se dio cuenta de algo. – Oye, y cuarzo, ¿no viene? negó con la cabeza en silencio y Zircón apartó la mirada. – No se ha tomado la noticia muy bien, ¿cierto?- . La gema respondió irritada. – ¡¿Cómo se lo va a tomar?!-. Al ver su reacción, Zircón le frotó el hombro para reconfortarla. Pareció calmarse un poco. – De acuerdo, lo siento, últimamente me irrito muy fácilmente, pero es que sabes… es solo una aprendiz… y una gema tan inocente, ¿cómo se les ocurre darle la noticia tan pronto?-. Zircón asintió con la cabeza. – Si, la verdad es que han estado poco acertadas…-.

Finalmente llegaron al portal y se teleportaron directamente a los niveles inferiores de la capital. Ese lugar no era como el resto de la bella e impecable ciudad. Allí no llegaba la luz del sol y las ruinas de antiguos edificios se mezclaban con pequeñas viviendas reservadas para las clases militares más bajas así como con los precarios centros levantados para acoger a los refugiados de una guerra que se había cebado con las más débiles. Pero incluso en esas terribles condiciones sus habitantes parecían felices… al menos allí eran libres.

Iolita y Zircón caminaron por los oscuros callejones hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el único local decente de toda la zona. Una agradable música salía de su interior invitaba a entrar. Zircón se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró el letrero, estaba escrito en un dialecto gema usado por las clases bajas. Le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

– Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de este local-. Iolita respondió quejosa. – ¿"La ganga de cuarzo"? , ¡venga ya! ,¡ fuimos la semana pasada!-. Zircón chistó divertido y respondió con una sonrisa burlona. – ohh , lo siento, pero me toca escoger jefa-. Finalmente y a pesar de la negativa de Iolita entraron.

Aquello era lo más parecido a un bar que encontrarían en homeworld, un lugar de reunión al que las gemas que añoraban los placeres de una vida mortal podían acudir para satisfacerlos y de paso olvidar sus terribles problemas por unas horas. Nada más ver entrar a Iolita una gema de aspecto alienígena se le acercó sonriente.

– ¡Mirad muchachas Gegenteil nos deleita esta noche con su presencia! -. Iolita le devolvió la sonrisa y le golpeó amigablemente en el hombro. – Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así estaño-. Se quedó hablando con aquella extraña gema y le indicó a Zircón que se adelantara fuera pidiendo.

Una vez en la barra una enorme gema de piel pálida se acercó a atenderlo. Era el dueño y único camarero del local, un cuarzo ahumado. – Hola Zircón, ¿noche de descanso?-. Este le devolvió el saludo y asintió. – Y menos mal, llevo casi 144 horas trabajando sin parar y estaba que me subía por las paredes- . Cuarzo dejó escapar una sonora risotada y le miró con una sonrisa burlona. – ¡Ayy estos humanos!, que quejicas sois…yo llevo 17459 años sin dormir y estoy tan fresca - . Zircón arqueó la ceja y le devolvió la misma sonrisa. – Tu que vas a estar tan fresca-. El cuarzo soltó otra risotada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Zircón que casi le tira de la silla. - *Snif, me quiebras pequeño… en fin, ¿qué va a ser?-.

Zircón pidió y ambos charlaron mientras cuarzo preparaba la comida hasta que Iolita se unió a ellos. El cuarzo le dio unas palmadas a la recién llegada en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Debes estar orgullosa Gegenteil! -. Esta la miró extrañada.

– ¿Orgullosa? ¿Por qué? … -. El cuarzo se hizo la sorprendida y dijo en tono burlón. – Oh,¿ no sabías que tu pupila ha sido nombrada como futura sucesora de diamante blanco?-. A Zircón y a Iolita se les borró la sonrisa de la cara al instante. El cuarzo los miró preocupada. – ¿He dicho algo malo?-. Iolita negó con la cabeza.

– No tranquila… y por supuesto que estoy orgullosa, faltaría más… pero la gema es muy joven y no estaba ni mucho menos preparada para recibir tal información-.

Cuarzo ahumado replicó algo nerviosa. – Pero es capaz, inteligente y sobre todo tiene un corazón que no ha tenido ninguno de nuestros diamantes- . Iolita la miró seria, le temblaba el labio. – Eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa-.

Cuarzo ahumado se despidió y fue a atender a otros clientes dejando solos a Iolita y Zircón. Mientras charlaban la radio (o al menos algo que cumplía su misma función) estaba puesta de fondo. –"¡ _Y aquí os dejamos hoy!, ¡Se despiden Diamante camaleón y perlitaesclavaperoconbuenaonda! ¡buenas noches joyas de homeworld!-_ . Zircón se dirigió curioso a Iolita. – Siempre que estamos aquí esta puesta esa emisora, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme…este tío… el tal diamante camaleón, ¿es un diamante de verdad?-. Iolita negó con la cabeza, divertida con su pregunta. – Que vaa, es solo un papel… a ver, como gema él es un diamante, pero de rango no lo es, debería pero… es más no es nada, era un cuarzo superior pero…-. Mientras hablaba alguien conocido entró por la puerta, lo que desvió su atención. Iolita le dio un codazo a Zircón y este se giró y esgrimió una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. – Al final has podido escaparte un rato-. Se trataba de Heliotropo. Esta asintió, tomó asiento y los tres charlaron durante horas.

Finalmente a cierta hora Iolita se despidió y se marchó a relevar a la Amatista que en ese momento cubría su puesto como jefa de seguridad. Igualmente Zircón decidió que necesitaba ir a su templo a descansar unas horas antes de seguir trabajando. Heliotropo se dirigió a él. – Te acompaño, tengo que decirte algunas cosas de tu análisis de sangre-. Zircón asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras caminaban Zircón se dirigió burlón a Heliotropo.-Entonces, de que se trata, ¿has descubierto ADN alíen en mi o algo así?-. Heliotropo lo reprimió con la mirada y este se disculpó agitando las manos. – De acuerdo, era una broma, vamos dime-

– Desde que empezamos a extraerte muestras hace 5 años hemos notado un leve deterioro en el ritmo de regeneración celular-. Zircón preguntó curioso a que se refería. Entonces heliotropo lo miró seria. – Tu cuerpo orgánico está cediendo Shu, muy, muy lentamente pero lo está haciendo… a este ritmo en unos 100 o 200 años serás una gema plena como lo fue tu madre-. Zircón chistó restándole importancia. – Esperaba que esto fuera a pasar-. Heliotropo le respondió sorprendida. – ¿No te aterra perder tu humanidad?-. Zircón negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa tranquila. – Nunca he sido completamente humano, ni me han tratado como a uno así que me da igual, seguiré siendo yo que es lo que importa-.

Finalmente llegaron frente al templo y Zircón procedió a despedirse. Fue a abrazarla cuando heliotropo le agarró suavemente de la mejilla y lo besó. Tardó unos instantes antes de reaccionar y entonces la apartó con cuidado. La miró triste y avergonzado. – No … no puedo…lo siento-. Heliotropo suspiró profundamente. – Shu, se ha ido, la que conociste ya no existe, es un nuevo ser-. Zircón negó con la cabeza. – Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil-. Heliotropo asintió calmada y sin decir nada se fue en dirección al laboratorio.

Zircón entró en el templo pensativo y se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con la última condición de su trato con diamante blanco. –Hola Lapislázuli…-. El sería el responsable de mantener, entrenar y enseñar todo de nuevo a la gema del océano.


	2. Tan cerca y tan lejos

En el corazón de homeworld y bajo una seguridad infernal, yacía el orgullo del imperio gema: los laboratorios de la capital de cristal. Accesible solo mediante un portal y protegido por las mejores guerreras a cargo de diamante azul, las gigantescas instalaciones se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros bajo la corteza planetaria. Lugar en el que la mayoría del cuerpo de desarrollo e investigación del planeta no solo trabajaban, sino que además hacían su vida.

Allí Las mayores expertas en campos como la física, biología, mecánica e ingeniería se reunían para dar vida al saber… ideas, conceptos que escaparían a toda lógica mortal, conocimientos que enloquecerían a cualquier ser inferior que intentara comprenderlas, moldeados para convertirse en una herramienta que ayudara a comprender un poco mejor el universo...

No… aquella época dorada había terminado, ahora la meta de aquel lugar era desentrañar el secreto de su propia decadencia, de su extinción… y de si había vuelta atrás o habían cruzado ya para siempre un punto de no retorno. Como protagonista absoluta de la escena, una de las primeras gemas completamente artificiales, un recuerdo de una época consumida por el tiempo en el que una especie que se marchitaba volvió a surgir de entre sus cenizas: Cinabrita. La antaño heroína, rebelde y monstruo para su raza ahora era de nuevo su única esperanza para sobrevivir.

Diamante blanco entró en el complejo buscando a su jefa científica, quería escuchar de ellas unas palabras muy específicas. Según iba caminando las gemas se arrodillaban como señal inequívoca del enorme respeto que guardaban a su milenario líder. Heliotropo se dio la vuelta e inclinándose levemente la saludó respetuosamente.

-Mi diamante…-.

Diamante blanco la miró con aparente frialdad. – Dime…explícame… que es lo que impide su extracción-.

Heliotropo se puso firme. – Señora, todo está listo pero…-. Se cortó a mitad de la frase. Diamante insistió irritada. – Llevo 5 años esperando resultados, asi que por favor, ¡dime de una vez que impide que el fruto de tu trabajo nos salve de la extinción!-.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala durante unos segundos hasta que Finalmente la jefa científica respondió con un nudo en la garganta:

\- Nos falta algo que no tenemos en este planeta para que la transferencia sea segura… necesitamos…-. Diamante blanco la interrumpió. – Necesitamos a las ingenieras de mi hermana… ¿cierto?-. Heliotropo pareció sorprendida. – Es correcto señora, ¿cómo lo ha…?-. La volvió a interrumpir. – Fácil, estabas temblando…tú y todas las demás pensáis que odio tanto a mi hermana que el hecho de depender de sus gemas desataría mi ira-. Heliotropo se arrodilló de inmediato. – Señora… nunca pretendí ofenderla-. Diamante negó con la cabeza. – Levántate…contactaré con las gemas de mi hermana…tu y tu equipo preparad el material y a Cinabrita para el transporte-. Heliotropo asintió y entonces Diamante blanco se dio media vuelta y se marchó acelerada.

De camino a la estación de comunicaciones, Diamante, inexpresiva, dijo de repente:

\- Todas me tienen miedo-. Pillada por sorpresa, su perla tardó unos instantes en reaccionar…¿ se estaba dirigiendo a ella o simplemente pensaba en alto?...eso no importaba , debía responder.

– Te respetan señora, como la gran líder que es-. Diamante dejó escapar una leve risa desganada. – Esta bien, que me teman, que me odien, me da igual… mi época se está acabando-. Perla la miró confusa pero no dijo nada. – Lo único que espero es que me de tiempo a sentar las bases para construir un futuro diferente…-.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a su subordinada… si sabía algo tras cientos de años sirviendo a su señora es que cualquier mortal que intentara averiguar sus verdaderos propósitos se encontraría con un muro insalvable.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, ignorantes de todo aquello, Iolita bajo órdenes de Diamante blanco y con el apoyo de algunas de sus peridotos más brillantes y ancianas, aparte de ejercer sus funciones como fuerzas de seguridad, asistían como parte del programa de educación a las gemas refugiadas más jóvenes. Estas habían "nacido" libres , fuera del alcance del imperio gema y por lo tanto no poseían ningún tipo de conocimiento predeterminado que les diera un papel concreto en la sociedad, como por ejemplo algunos cuarzos como jasper, que habían sido creados para ser leales y poderosas guerreras.

A Iolita aquello le agradaba, volvía al sitio al que había pertenecido años atrás a diferencia de que esta vez formaría a gemas con libre albedrío y deseos de formar parte de algo por si mismas. Le emocionaba lo que se podría encontrar y la alentaba a pensar que con el paso de los años puede, y solo puede, estas cambiaran de una vez la sociedad para mejor. En contraste con el entusiasmo de Iolita estaba la opinión de la alta sociedad y demás gemas pudientes de rango elevado. A esmeraldas, zafiros y numerosos cuarzos mayores les hacía poca gracia cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro el sistema de clases y con ello, su nivel de poder.

Con todo esto, a pesar de que el ambiente era mucho más relajado que durante la guerra, la tensión con este tema crecía poco a poco cada día, tornándose una preocupación para las fuerzas de seguridad de todo el planeta, que temían que a la larga esto podría llevar a un levantamiento… o peor… a una guerra civil.

De la misma manera que Iolita, Zircón, aparte de ejercer como subordinado de esta en su tarea para mantener el orden en las calles de la capital, tenía el deber de formar a ciertas refugiadas… especiales. Como única gema elemental que quedaba en homeworld capaz de dominar sus poderes, era el encargado de enseñarles a manejar estos a las que no. Escasas entre las suyas, el grupo estaba compuesto por otro zircón, un ópalo de fuego, un ojo de tigre …y por supuesto, aunque no fuera una refugiada, lapislázuli, la cual , aparte de sus recuerdos y experiencias , había perdido sus habilidades.

Por otro lado, Cuarzo blanco, aún abrumada por la extraña decisión de Diamante blanco de nombrarla su sucesora, se había aislado poco a poco del mundo y de sus antiguas compañeras… Decía necesitar prepararse de manera intensiva para ocupar un puesto de tal magnitud y prefería evitar distracciones. Pero en escasas ocasiones, permitía que Zircón o Iolita la visitaran.

Ese día era una de aquellas escasas ocasiones. Iolita entró acelerada en el templo preparado para Cuarzo con una sonrisa en al rostro. Esta salió a recibirlas e Iolita, antes de Zircón si quiera levantara la mano o dijera un "hola" e importándole absolutamente nada que aquello estuviera lleno de guardas, se lanzó directa y la abrazó con fuerza. Sorprendida por un instante, pasó a esbozar una sonrisa tierna y le devolvió el abrazo. –¿ Me has echado de menos?-. Iolita se separó la sujetó de la mejilla y la besó. Por un instante su gema empezó a brillar pero el resplandor se desvaneció rápidamente. Con una sonrisa pícara le respondió – ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-. Zircón se limitó a esperar y cuando esta se percató de él la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa tranquila. Esta dejó escapar una leve risa, le devolvió el saludo y acto seguido les invitó a entrar.

Cuarzo le ofreció una bebida a Zircón que lo dejó sorprendido. – ¿Café?-. Este asintió con la boca abierta. Atenta a la reacción de Zircón esta esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. – Cuando fuimos a la Tierra me enamoré de esta bebida, así que me informé y me hice con algunas semillas de lo que los humanos llaman _"Coffea arábica",_ hasta ahora no había conseguido cultivarla en condiciones por eso no quería decirte nada, no fuera a chafarte las ilusiones si no me salía-.Zircón disfrutó del olor y dio un gran sorbo que le hizo regocijarse y esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Eres impresionante… gracias-. Esta le devolvió otra sonrisa agradecida y le sirvió otro a Iolita. – Sé que tú también quieres…-. Esta no dijo nada, no quería alterar la escena, así que simplemente disfrutó observando como sonreía serena.

Una vez todos servidos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, Cuarzo alzo la mano y junto a ellos se encendió el holograma de un crepitante fuego. Evidentemente no había fuego, pero este emitía calor y su visión y sonido relajaban el ambiente. Zircón se recostó en el sillón. – Esto me recuerda a la Tierra… que bien nos tratas-. Cuarzo asintió y tanto a ella como Iolita les desapareció la sonrisa por un instante. – Cada vez os veo menos y me gusta que os sintáis lo mejor posible cuando esto pasa-. Zircón se percató del cambio y serio preguntó lo evidente. – Esto…¿es duro verdad?-. Cuarzo asintió. – Para que mentir, esto es una locura… hace unos meses mi mayor preocupación podía ser reparar una pequeña grieta en una gema… ahora resulta que tengo el peso de una nación , que digo…de toda nuestra especie, a mis espaldas… es como, ¡diosas! , ¡es absurdo! la cogió de la mano y esta la miró a los ojos. – Ey, ya sé que todo esto te ha pillado por sorpresa y estoy de acuerdo en que la decisión ha sido estúpidamente prematura, pero si se algo es que eres una gema capaz de adaptarse a todo. Seguro que cuando todo esto suceda serás una magnífica líder querida por todas… además, si te sirve de algo, estaremos aquí para ayudar-. Cuarzo dejó escapar una leve risa nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior. Lejos de ser por emoción, a Zircón le dio la impresión de que si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera puesto a llorar de desesperación. Con una sonrisa temblorosa le respondió. – ¿Puedes quitarme el puesto de diamante…?-. Iolita desvió la mirada, no podía hacer nada por ella y se sentía frustrada e impotente. Cuarzo se disculpó al notar que estaba a punto de llorar. – Lo siento, para una vez que me veis en semanas y os hundo con mis penas-…

Entonces de repente… Zircón empezó a reír, emitiendo sonoras carcajadas. Las dos lo miraron sobresaltadas. – ¿De qué estamos hablando? , ¿de cuando sucedas a Diamante? O sea, de cuando palme… ¿cuánto tiempo puede pasar? , ¿un millón de años? … vamos, ¡que la muchacha es inmortal!, ¡yo creo que se tomará su tiempo!…-. Tras el instante de sorpresa Iolita y Cuarzo recuperaron la sonrisa y poco a poco empezaron a reír. Iolita le acarició el pelo con energía dejándoselo todo alborotado. – ¡Si! , ¡mientras tanto podemos salir por homeworld para que nos miren mal por hacer cosas de mortales sucios como Zircón!-. Cuarzo se secó las lágrimas de reír y entonces le dio un codazo a Iolita y se dirigió a Zircón con tono burlón mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera. – Y esta "Gegenteil" Zircón, ¿no ha cedido a sus impulsos carnales mientras yo estaba de rata de biblioteca?-. Zircón se cruzó de brazos y fingió seriedad. – Pues la verdad es que ha estado muy comedida, solo un par de perlas y aquel cuarzo…ay… como se llamaba… ¿smoky?-. Iolita le golpeó el hombro sin parar de reír. – ¡No escuches a este humano o se te freirá la gema!-. Los tres rieron y se desahogaron durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente Cuarzo decidió poner al "festival del humor".

– Snif… Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes tonterías por hoy, me gustaría cambiar de tema… oh, de hecho casi olvido que quería deciros algo importante-. Sus dos compañeras se miraron. – Es sobre Cinabrita-. Iolita y Zircón se pusieron serios. Este último intervino: – Heliotropo me contó que el recipiente para leer el código y emular los poderes de Cinabrita estaba casi listo… eso fue como hace un mes-. La gema blanca le respondió. –Pues resulta que la máquina ya está lista, de hecho lo está hace un par de semanas-. Iolita arqueó una ceja. – Hay un pero ¿cierto?-. Cuarzo asintió. – Cuando se exilió a las gemas de diamante amarillo, se llevaron también a las mejores ingenieras, más concretamente a las mejores bioingenieras y nanoingenieras, lo que hace extremadamente peligroso realizar la extracción aquí, podría matarla y perderíamos cualquier oportunidad de curar a esas gemas corruptas-. Iolita chistó contrariada. – Maldita sea, para dos campos de estudio que no domino… entonces, ¿qué sucede al final?-. Cuarzo siguió hablando. – A eso voy, y es probablemente la parte que más os concierne: Diamante blanco va a establecer conversaciones con Perla negra, la actual líder de las gemas de Diamante amarillo para realizar la operación en su planeta, Dah'gro… está planeando mandaros a vosotros dos, junto con dos representantes más de Diamante azul y una escuadra de cuarzos para escoltar y supervisar la misión-. Iolita y Zircón se miraron de reojo. – Supongo que en algún momento nos informarán de esto… gracias por avisar-.

Un par de horas de charla después Zircón se despidió de las dos y se volvió a su templo un poco antes para darles un tiempo a solas. La gema de su puerta se iluminó dejándole paso… Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Lapislázuli practicar su control del agua en la sala de entrenamiento. Le vinieron a la mente ciertos recuerdos e inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa. Sin que esta se percatara se acercó en silencio y se sentó contra la pared de la sala para verla bailar entre corrientes de agua. Pensó para sí mismo:

– _Tú no recuerdas nada, pero yo lo recuerdo todo…_ \- .

Cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio se desconcentró y perdió el equilibrio. – Zircón, no te había visto llegar-. Este se disculpó. – Si te molesto me voy de inmediato, no quiero entorpecer tu entrenamiento-. Esta negó con la cabeza. – Solo… permanezca en silencio y puede quedarse-. Zircón asintió agradecido y durante horas su tiempo se esfumó viéndola bailar. –Como desearía volver a bailar contigo-. Lapis se giró. – ¿Ha dicho algo?-. Shu negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa triste. – Solo pensaba en voz alta… continua por favor-.


	3. Destino aciago

-Ey …¿estás ahí? -. Temblando, se recogió sobre sí misma y se agarró de las rodillas con fuerza.- Siento frío… ¿por qué tengo tanto frío?-. Una mano se posó sobre su nuca y se deslizó suavemente hasta su mejilla. Le acarició con dulzura, estaba caliente. Le dirigió una sonrisa serena. – Ahí estás… devolvió la misma sonrisa, acompañada de una leve risa infantil. – Tranquila, estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí -. Puso su mano sobre la de ella. – Cierto, en este mundo no me abandonarás… es mi mundo-. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció. – nunca… te abandonaré-.

Diamante blanco estaba en los laboratorios, de hecho hace días que no salía de ellos. Le preocupaba la culminación del proyecto por el que habían trabajado tantos años … Con la mirada clavada en un tanque de suspensión observaba fijamente la gema suspendida de Cinabrita. Con sus poderes ancestrales podía ver y controlar todo lo que sucedía en su mundo interior, de hecho dependía de ella que se mantuviese estable.

Por unos minutos estaba sola, Perla no le seguía y las ingenieras y científicas estaban preparando todo para partir lo antes posible hacía la nueva colonia de Diamante amarillo. Tomó aire por la nariz y cerró los ojos. Puso las manos sobre el tanque y con una voz suave se dirigió a la gema durmiente:

–Nuestra creación, nuestra salvación…-. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible.- Podría decir que hasta nuestra hija… aunque mi cuerpo artificial ya no recuerde ni lo que es tener una frotó los ojos cansados y siguió hablando. – Vas a hacer un último viaje por el bien de todas las nuestras. Para ellas vas a ser la heroína de nuevo… aunque solo yo sepa que ni un solo día dejaste de ser la heroína-. Los labios le empezaron a temblar y su tono cambió, parecía que su voz fuera a romperse y que estallaría en lágrimas en cualquier momento. - …Siento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir y lo que te queda por sufrir… de verdad que lo siento pequeña… pero tranquila, ya queda poco-.

Heliotropo entró en la habitación acompañada de perla y una escolta encargada transportar última y más vital pieza a la nave. Hizo una leve reverencia a su líder y ordenó a sus subordinadas que cargaran a Cinabrita en la nave. Cuando Heliotropo iba a irse Diamante blanco la llamó y le dijo que se acercase. La expresión de esta cambió cuando escuchó lo que Diamante tenía que decirle:

-Tú no irás a Dah'gro, te quedarás en Homeworld y yo iré en tu lugar-.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la jefa científica intentó replicar desesperada… - pe…pero… ¿por qué?, Señora, con todo el respeto…¡es mi trabajo! , ¡son cinco años de mi trabajo! , ¡quiero estar ahí cuando suceda!-. Diamante negó con la cabeza serena. – Lo siento pero no estarás allí…-. Esta bajó la mirada apretando los dientes presa de la frustración y tras hacer una reverencia se marchó a toda prisa. Sorprendida y confusa, Perla no se atrevió a preguntarle a Diamante el motivo de su decisión. Entonces su señora sacó una pequeña cápsula de su gema y se dirigió a ella. – Tu tampoco irás Perla, tienes una tarea importante aquí-. Entonces le cedió el pequeño artefacto. -Debes darle esto a Cuarzo blanco en exactamente 149 horas, exactas… no me falles o algo terrible podría suceder-. Perla asintió y miró con curiosidad la capsula. De repente Diamante hizo algo que no había hecho en 40.000 años . Lentamente se agachó y abrazó a su Perla con una ternura maternal. Atónita, la Perla no supo si decir algo o mantenerse en silencio. Optó por la segunda opción. – Has sido una maravillosa compañera desde tu nacimiento, estoy orgullosa de poder llamarte mi subordinada-. Perla esbozó una sonrisa y disfrutó del momento y de sus palabras… porque algo dentro de ella le decía que no volvería a escucharlas jamás.

Dah'gro, el nuevo hogar de las gemas de diamante amarillo, era uno de los 12 satélites que orbitaba Blauwe, un enorme gigante gaseoso. Glacial, inerte y sin atmósfera, Dah'gro parecía el lugar menos indicado para iniciar una nueva vida… nada más lejos de la realidad, para las veteranas exploradoras espaciales que eran las gemas, este infierno helado estaba rodeado de posibilidades. Las brillantes gemas habían construido explotaciones mineras aprovechando los recursos que les ofrecían las otras lunas. Gracias a su audacia y protegidas de meteoritos por sus hermanas y el gigante que les daba cobijo, en tan solo 5 años no solo habían establecido una colonia, sino que esta había crecido exponencialmente, conformando una vastísima red de hermosas ciudades.

En la ciudadela de Tähtkuu, capital de Dah'gro, el consejo de gemas ancianas, liderado por perla negra, discutía sobre la decisión tomada de apoyar a homeworld. La mayoría, incluida la propia Perla, se mostraban optimistas y excepcionalmente emocionadas con respecto al proyecto de Cinabrita: la sola idea de que acabara la crisis que asolaba a toda la especie, era suficiente para ceder las herramientas, el lugar y el apoyo que fuera necesario a aquellas contra las que habían luchado y les habían exiliado de su hogar años atrás. Sin embargo, había detractoras y no eran pocas. El resentimiento y desconfianza hacia la figura de Diamante blanco estaba todavía muy presente, por no hablar de las consecuencias de un potencial fracaso en la operación. Un cuarzo verde se dirigió acalorado hacia sus compañeras:

– ¡Como podéis apoyar a la que nos hizo arrastrarnos hasta esta cloaca helada! , ¡nos arrebató a nuestro Diamante, nuestro honor y nuestra dignidad!-.

Sentada a la derecha de Perla negra, ojo de gato respondió sosegada. - Vuestras emociones nublan vuestro juicio, esto puede ser la oportunidad no de solo sacar del abismo a las nuestras, sino de unificar una vez más el imperio-. El cuarzo se levantó y golpeando la mesa respondió enfurecida. – ¡¿Emociones?! , ¡¿Nos habláis de emociones cuando sois vosotras las que le abrís las puertas a nuestra mayor enemiga, aferradas a la ínfima posibilidad de volver a formar parte de SU maldito imperio?!... la interrumpió y le pidió que se calmara. Cuarzo calló de inmediato, suspiró levemente, agachó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de disculpa y volvió a sentarse. Una vez se hubo sentado, Perla negra se dirigió a todas las detractoras:

\- Comprendo lo que sentís, sabéis que lo hago... pero Diamante amarillo lo dejo bien claro… esa gema que va a llegar en unos días a nuestro planeta, es la única capaz de devolvernos la estabilidad de una vez por todas, tras más de 5000 años de guerras y miseria… vosotras mismas lo visteis: cientos las gemas corruptas volvieron a tomar conciencia de ellas mismas… si nos negamos ahora, ¿no estaríamos cerrándole las puertas a la esperanza?- . Entonces una pequeña gema se levantó y se dirigió a ella con voz triste. – Perla… pero es que no sabemos si las intenciones de Diamante blanco son realmente esas…sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-. Perla miró en silencio a aquella gema y unas desagradables imágenes le vinieron a la mente. - Turmalina…-. Se frotó los ojos y le respondió…

\- Os seré sincera aquí y ahora, si no hacemos nada igualmente terminaremos por desaparecer… la diferencia es que será una agonía de miles de años-.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí en el templo de las gemas guerreras, Jasper y Apatita practicaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Las dos sabían que Diamante blanco llegaría en unos días y a Jasper aquella idea no le agradaba especialmente, era fácil notarlo viendo la violencia con la que luchaba aquella noche. Jasper dio un derechazo, Apatita retrocedió un paso y lo apartó con la mano izquierda. Fue a contraatacar por la derecha pero Jasper paró el golpe con el antebrazo y como un rayo le encajó un directo al mentón que la hizo retroceder levemente. Esta se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba sangrando. Esgrimió una sonrisa desafiante y rápidamente volvió al ataque.

Entrenaron un par de horas y se detuvieron para descansar. Apatita hizo un gesto con la mano y un banco surgió del suelo. Con una expresión de placer se dejó caer sobre él. –¡Eso ha estado bien!-. Jasper se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, parecía distraída. – Debo reconocer que me has dado una buena paliza hoy… voy a tener que practicar un poco mi ver que estaba ida, Apatita le golpeó en el hombro y esta pareció salir de su ensimismamiento

Jasper suspiró. – Si, debes mejorar esa guardia…-. Su compañera la miró extrañada. – ¿Te sucede algo?-. Esta negó con la cabeza y respondió seca. – Estoy bien, por favor no empieces -. Apatita sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y decidió no insistir. En su lugar la invitó a dar una vuelta por el archivo para intentar que se relajara y despejara un poco pero obtuvo otra negativa. Ante esta respuesta, Apatita suspiró cansada de su tozudez y se levantó del banco. Se dispuso a irse, pero antes se dirigió seria a Jasper, que seguía con la mirada perdida fija en el suelo. – Perla negra no es Diamante… pero es un buen líder y sabe lo que hace-. Jasper apretó los dientes y golpeó el banco con tal fuerza que lo agrietó. Impasible, Apatita se dio media vuelta y se despidió levantando la mano. – Nos vemos en unas horas…-.

Jasper estaba ahora completamente sola con sus pensamientos. Nunca le había gustado demasiado Perla negra, siempre le había irritado el hecho de que una "patética sirvienta" le diera órdenes a ella, un cuarzo tan superior como un jasper… sin embargo había podido aguantarlo ya que al fin y al cabo a quien realmente servía era a su diamante. Pero desde que este desapareciera, todo había cambiado. Habían pasado de ser las alas de un poderoso y orgulloso imperio a un puñado de cobardes insignificantes y sin orgullo que luchaban por sobrevivir bajo el yugo de la vencedora. Y ella ya no era una guerrera de élite, ni una conquistadora, ni una exploradora… ahora ya no sabía ni lo que era. Había nacido como un orgulloso cuarzo para ayudar a Diamante amarillo a conquistar el universo… y ahora había perdido tanto a su líder, como a la razón de su existencia… era todo tan confuso. La rabia y la impotencia le invadieron de repente, y una sensación de ahogo le subió por la garganta. –"¡ _Todo por culpa de esa perla!…_ "-. Se levantó y con un gesto de la mano una réplica Perla negra se alzó del suelo… Y gritando airada le arrancó la cabeza de una patada.

El día de la partida en homeworld… horas antes de irse, Diamante blanco hizo una inesperada visita a la estación de comunicaciones interplanetaria. Las técnicas se quedaron sin palabras cuando escucharon la petición:

-Contactad con la Tierra-.

-Pero señora… las estructuras de comunicación de la Tierra están destruidas-.

Diamante negó con la cabeza. – No lo están, -.

Y una vez más, Diamante volvió a acertar. Gracias a la gemas de Rose que permanecieron en la Tierra tras la batalla, muchas de las estructuras vitales habían sido reparadas, incluida la estación de comunicación, por lo que contactar resultó sencillo. Granate fue quien respondió a la llamada, la cual se quedó atónita al ver de quien se trataba. Antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, Diamante exigió la presencia de "Rose".

No quería provocarla, así que accedió, con la condición de estar presente durante las comunicaciones. Diamante no puso pegas y en unos instantes Steven se presentó ante ella. Que rápido maduraban los humanos, Diamante azul le había descrito un niño pero aquella criatura era ya un adulto. Serio se dirigió a ella:

-Qué quieres de mí-.

Diamante lo miró de nuevo con detenimiento… a pesar de intentar mantenerse firme, estaba temblando. Se había equivocado, aquel ser seguía siendo apenas un niño. Su expresión se tornó triste y no pudo evitar sentirse llena de culpa.

– Pronto sufrirás los días más terroríficos y duros de tu vida pequeño… hazme un favor y **no** te rindas-.


	4. Cuenta atrás

**48 horas**

"Pronto sufrirás los días más terroríficos y duros de tu vida pequeño… hazme un favor y **no** te rindas"… tras decir aquello la emperadora había cortado comunicaciones. Se trataba de una amenaza? ,¿una advertencia?. Como fuera, aquello no había dejado indiferente a ninguna de las gemas de Rose… algunas estaban asustadas, otras nerviosas y todas muy confundidas. Pero obviamente el que más afectado estaba era Steven, después de todo, el mensaje era para él. Aterrorizado con las posibilidades que podía desentrañar, Steven sufrió en silencio sus temores. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos por intentar permanecer sereno para no alterar aún más a las gemas que le rodeaban, los más cercanos a él no tardaron en percatarse de que algo iba mal. Un padre siempre sabe lo que siente su hijo, más uno como Greg…y ante Perla, Granate y Amatista, que lo habían criado y visto crecer, tampoco había posibilidad de guardar un secreto. Connie lo conocía perfectamente y también lo hubiera sabido de haberlo visto pero esta llevaba fuera de Beach city casi 2 años debido a sus estudios.

Todos le ofrecieron su apoyo y cariño aquellos días más difíciles hasta que finalmente, una tarde, hablando con Perla, Steven explotó. – Estoy aterrorizado…-. Perla esbozó una sonrisa dulce y le acarició la mejilla con una ternura maternal para intentar calmarlo. – Es normal estar asustado Steven, un mensaje de Diamante blanco tan contundente y directo aterra a cualquiera… pero sea lo que sea no tienes por qué pasar por esto tu solo, estamos aquí para ayudarte y junto a nuestras hermanas somos más fuertes que nunca-. Por un segundo Steven la miró con una sonrisa agradecida pero aquello duró poco, inmediatamente su rostro volvió a mostrar una evidente preocupación. – Lo sé, sé que todas estáis ahí y por supuesto yo también quiero estar ahí para vosotras…pero el problema no es el mensaje o lo que pueda significar, el problema es que lo que sea que vaya a pasar no sé cuándo va a suceder… Perla, el problema es… que deseo que ocurra ya-. Perla asintió dando a entender que lo comprendía y durante las horas siguientes hablaron sin parar hasta que cayó la noche.

En un momento de silencio, Steven se acarició la pluma que le colgaba del cabello y miró a las resplandecientes estrellas que cubrían el cielo. – Lo echo de menos, más ahora que nunca-. Perla bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Todas lo hacemos…-. Steven la miró con los ojos brillantes. – ¿Tú crees que volverá?-. Perla se acarició su gema en la frente y asintió. – Si… _me lo prometió_ -

 **72 horas**

\- ¿qu… qué? … no.. no es cierto.. no…¡NOOOO!, ¡ MIENTES! , ¡SIEMPRE ME HAS MENTIDO!-. Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste. – piénsalo pequeña…que gano mintiéndote, aunque no lo creas no me gusta hacerte sufrir… -. La gema frente a ella se echó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas. Quería llorar pero no podía, sus ojos estaban secos y su alma , o lo más parecido a ella, se había evaporado entre la amalgama de impotencia , tristeza y rabia que la había inundado en un instante.

Siempre pensó que se había convertido en un monstruo tiempo atrás pero ahora veía que se equivocaba… aquello no era no era apenas una sombra de lo que acababa de nacer. Alzó la mirada con dificultad y observó en silencio a la criatura que había sido cómplice de su auténtica destrucción…Una traidora, una asesina, un líder podrido hasta la médula por la corrupción y el ansia de poder…y sobre todas las cosas… una mentirosa. Entonces, guiada por el deseo de acabar con todo lo que le rodeaba, le atravesó el pecho y la gema de su espalda con sus propias manos… durante unos instantes disfrutó de como la luz se apagaba en los ojos de su creadora.

Diamante blanco abrió los ojos y se dejó caer desorientada sobre la pared de su camarote. Sus manos temblaban, su pulso estaba acelerado y su respiración agitada. Ni las visiones más terroríficas le habían hecho sentir algo parecido… y eso que tras más de 50.000 años siendo el oráculo supremo de su raza había visto el infierno en todas sus formas posibles. Pero es que en todas aquellas ocasiones sus predicciones habían sido difusas, vagas y lejanas pesadillas que nunca llegarían a cumplirse… esto era diferente, estaba cerca y podía ver con claridad el sufrimiento y la angustia en el rostro del "monstruo" que las protagonizaba.

Respiró profundamente durante unos segundos y tras recomponerse se levantó y se acercó al ventanal en el fondo de la habitación. Miró con aparente indiferencia al vacío del espacio mientras las imágenes de su reciente visión le rondaban la cabeza...

 **122 horas**

Diamante azul descansaba los pies sobre una mesa de cristal de roca cuando un extraño individuo entró en la habitación. Tenía forma humanoide pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las gemas que optaban por tomar este aspecto "él" había escogido una apariencia masculina. No tenía el uniforme de ninguno de los diamantes, en su lugar "llevaba" un traje de chaqueta gris sin mangas encima de una camisa informal (arrugada) y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Aquella gema aparentaba tener treinta años humanos, aunque en realidad rondara los 30.000 : un rostro diamante de rasgos relajados, una melena y una barba de dos o tres días que curiosamente cambiaba ligera y constantemente de color. Apoyada contra la pared una perla miraba con recelo a Diamante azul.

El extraño sirvió un par de copas de un extraño brebaje resplandeciente y observó la botella por unos instantes. – Licor de tsovv Sothi, 400 años… no solo eran unas magníficos arquitectos de estrellas sino que encima tenían un gusto exquisito… una pena que los extinguierais-. Le ofreció una de las copas a Diamante pero esta lo rechazó esbozando una sonrisa agradecida. – no gracias, sabes que no lo…-. El extraño insistió. –para una vez que te dignas a visitarme en años y no me vas a dejar mimarte ni un poco? … Vaamos… tu que has disfrutado los placeres de la mortalidad no los echas ni un poco de menos?-. Diamante azul dejó escapar una leve risa y finalmente aceptó. – No sé cómo lo haces camaleón, siempre acabo cediendo… trae anda-. Diamante camaleón le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción. – claro que lo haces, en el fondo hasta tienes buen gusto-.

Tras un breve sorbo camaleón se dirigió de nuevo a Diamante azul. – Entonces… a que debo tu visita "hermana", ¿vuestro querido planeta se hunde en la miseria por vuestras estúpidas acciones y vienes a pedirme consejo?-. Aquella gema era una de las pocas que se atrevería a hablarle de ese modo a la comandante más poderosa de homeworld. Indiferente a las continuas impertinencias de Camaleón respondió serena negando la cabeza. – No, de hecho estamos más cerca que nunca de volver a nuestra antigua gloria… sin embargo, algo me escama, algo me preocupa-. Que algo preocupaba a Diamante azul? , fue suficiente escuchar eso para captar toda la atención de Diamante camaleón. Curioso le rogó que continuara. Diamante azul asintió y continuó hablando. – Diamante blanco ha nombrado una sucesora…-. Por un instante tanto la perla como camaleón le miraron sorprendidos. Este último se dirigió a su compañera y le rogó si podía salir de allí por unos minutos. –Perlita…-. Esta asintió y se marchó en un instante de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces la sonrisa de Diamante camaleón se disipó y se dirigió con seriedad a Diamante azul:

\- Sabes que siempre me he considerado alguien capaz de ver a través de los demás, de sus acciones y de sus propósitos… -.

Diamante azul asintió. – Por eso estoy hoy aquí-. Diamante camaleón apuró la copa y se volvió a servir. – Dudas de las verdaderas intenciones de nuestra… no perdón, de tu hermana-. Diamante azul intentó negar esa afirmación pero Camaleón la interrumpió. – lo entiendo, el problema es que incluso yo he sido incapaz de ver ni una sola vez, a través de Diamante blanco… sin embargo esta vez hay algo evidente que tú misma sospechas y es por eso que has venido realmente a verme-. Diamante azul desvió la mirada y no dijo nada, no era necesario para saber lo que pensaba.

Unas horas más tarde Diamante azul despegaba rumbo a Dah'gro , acechada por un mal presentimiento. Camaleón observaba preocupado desde el hangar cuando Perla se acercó y al verlo así le preguntó de qué habían hablado. Respondió sereno:

– Es muy difícil matar a un Diamante y siempre que esto sucede suele ser por algo catastrófico… -. La respuesta de Camaleón le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Perla porque esta sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Este la miró y al ver su expresión de miedo asintió:

-Diamante blanco va a morir, lo sabe… y lo busca-.


	5. 144 horas

**130 horas:**

En apenas unas horas la nave de Diamante blanco aterrizaría en Dah'gro , y junto a sus subordinadas turmalina, venturina y Peridot, Perla negra ultimaba los preparativos para la llegada del Diamante.

La joven Peridot no podía contener su emoción… ella, una sencilla ingeniera licenciada en reparaciones de maquinaria básica, que desde su "nacimiento" ya deseaba con todo su ser entrar en la cúpula de la élite investigadora de homeworld, tendría ahora la oportunidad de formar parte del mayor proyecto de las gemas en milenios… era su sueño hecho realidad. Antes de retirarse a su puesto se detuvo ante Perla negra e hizo una reverencia muy sentida

. – ¡De nuevo señora, gracias por darme esta oportunidad!, no puede imaginarse lo que significa para mí-. Las otras gemas gemas rieron divertidas, incluida Perla negra. Esta última se serenó y respondió a la ingeniera lo más seria que pudo:

– Diamante amarillo tenía mucha fe en ti, hagámosla sentirse orgullosa…-. y esbozando una sonrisa , le puso la mano en el hombro y terminó diciendo. – Y recuerda, esto ya no es Homeworld y tú ya no eres un número -. Los ojos de Peridot se iluminaron y miró a Venturina, orgullosa. Volvió a hacer una reverencia y con una sonrisa desbordante se marchó dirección a los laboratorios

Mientras, en el puerto espacial, ojo de gato supervisaba los dispositivos de seguridad una última vez. Había mucha tensión en el aire, de hecho, en el transcurso del día no habían sido pocos los altercados entre las guardias del lugar y las gemas civiles.

Ágata, que patrullaba el perímetro con Apatita observaba confundida a la multitud enfurecida que se acumulaba tras las barreras de seguridad. –No lo entiendo… ¿por qué nos odian a nosotros?-. El inocente comentario de Ágata hizo que Apatita dejara escapar un atisbo de risa entre dientes

. -Muchas ciudadanas tienen una larga lista de motivos para desearle la muerte a Diamante blanco. La mayoría de ellas han perdido amigas o/y amantes en la guerra por lo que consideran una ofensa que esa gema ponga los pies en nuestra nueva tierra-.

Ágata no entendía que tenía que ver aquello con el odio que las gemas civiles vertían hacia ellas.

– Pero entonces. ¿ por qué la toman con nosotras?-. Entonces Apatita señaló al desestabilizador que le colgaba del cinturón y respondió con aparente indiferencia. – Porque por desgracia, somos nosotras las encargadas de defender a lo que ellas consideran un monstruo-.

Por unos segundos Ágata permaneció en silencio, observando a las gemas que gritaban a apenas unos metros de ellas y pensando en lo que Apatita acababa de decir… entre esa ira había muchas lágrimas de pesar. Cuando Apatita se dio cuenta de que la joven guerrera empezaba a sentirse culpable le llamó la atención y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. Con voz serena le dijo:

– Escúchame, no le harías ningún favor a estas gemas si tu o cualquiera de nosotros abandonara su puesto-. Ágata respondió perdida. – Entonces… ¿por qué el cuarzo Jasper-pavillion_facet 24xQD8 ha rechazado servir hoy? , ¿no era una heroína de guerra?-. Apatita abrió los ojos por un instante, sorprendida por una respuesta que no esperaba. Incapaz de responder, desvió la mirada y Ágata decidió que lo mejor era no insistir. Ambas siguieron patrullando el perímetro en absoluto silencio.

 **133 horas:**

\- Aquí Iolita –round_facet 56xQD12 solicitando permiso para tomar tierra-. La respuesta fue inmediata y desató risas en el puente de mando:

– Concedido, Bienvenidas a Dah'gro Gegenteil-.

En unos segundos la enorme nave de carga atravesó la atmosfera sin sufrir y aterrizó sobre la pista preparada de antemano para su llegada. En esta, Perla negra, el consejo de gemas ancianas y la jefa científica, Venturina les esperaban, escoltadas por el escuadrón de cuarzos más feroces de todo Dah'gro.

El lateral de la nave de carga se abrió para dar paso al poderoso Diamante. Con la mirada altiva puso los pies sobre el planeta, seguida de su escolta de élite. Perla negra se adelantó y le tendió la mano a Diamante blanco:

– Bienvenida a Dah'gro emperatriz blanca, nos complace tenerla entre nosotras - . Esta le estrechó la mano y esbozó una sonrisa discreta sin decir nada. La mirada de perla se desvió un instante de Diamante y saludó a Zircón e Iolita inclinando levemente. Entonces, del interior de nave, las ingenieras de diamante blanco descargaron un pequeño tanque de estasis… todas las miradas se posaron en el artefacto. Al mirar aquello, un minúsculo atisbo de desprecio se percibió por un instante en el rostro de Perla negra. Serena, se dirigió a Diamante blanco.

– Como una cosa tan pequeña puede generar tanto dolor-.

La emperadora respondió con una terrorífica frialdad. – Son las cosas más pequeñas las que generan las mayores catástrofes…-. Al lado de Perla negra, Venturina miró asustada a Diamante blanco. Esta se percató y entonces esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y continuó hablando.

-… Pero en este caso, esperemos que sea esta pequeña gema la que nos ayude a alcanzar una nueva era de prosperidad para nuestra raza… juntas -.

Mientras, a varios metros de la entrada de la estación espacial y lejos de la multitud enfurecida, Jasper observaba la fachada cristalina del edificio en silencio. Las gemas más jóvenes se paraban al reconocer quien era y la saludaban emocionadas. Esta sonreía y devolvía el saludo de manera casi automática… en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento es en lo que estaría pasando dentro del puerto espacial. Entonces un rubí se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta y le dio un tirón de la pierna para llamarle la atención. La miró e inmediatamente vino a su cabeza la imagen de Granate. Iba a echarla de ahí cuando se fijó que la miraba con unos ojos brillantes pero sin decir nada. Esta extendió los brazos ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser un libro. Jasper lo abrió y lo que vio le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tierna. – Esto, lo has hecho tú? -. El rubí asintió tímidamente sin decir nada. Fue a devolvérselo pero la joven gema negó con la cabeza y la señaló a ella. – ¿para mí?-. El rubí asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fue corriendo con una sonrisa. Jasper la vio alejarse y desaparecer doblando una esquina, mientras se preguntaba sorprendida que edad podría tener esa gema… sorprendida porque hacía años que no existían las niñas pequeñas entre las gemas, menos en homeworld y menos aún tras la guerra…Pero… ¿qué más daba ahora eso?.

Volvió a abrir el cuaderno y en su soledad dejó escapar una leve risa. Por un momento pensó en marcharse de ahí, dejando correr todo esto de Diamante blanco y aceptando el nuevo mundo que le había tocado vivir… pero entonces una nave de transporte real despegó desde el puerto espacial y todos aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron. Presionó un botón en su muñeca y una capsula le envolvió y despegó en un instante, persiguiendo a la nave de transporte desde la distancia.

 **138 horas:**

Siendo Mucho más "humildes" que las instalaciones de homeworld, por aquello por lo que destacaba el centro de investigación principal de Dah'gro, era por sus brillantes gemas científicas, y es que, a pesar de no ser ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron, las gemas de diamante amarillo seguían siendo las mejores investigadoras de todo el imperio gema. No podía ser menos… eran subordinadas de la gran ingeniera.

Las asistentes de Diamante blanco desbloquearon la cámara de estasis, dejando a la vista la brillante gema roja de Cinabrita , y de una capsula extrajeron el módulo de transferencia, que se supone sería la herramienta encargada de contener los poderes del "monstruo".

Diamante blanco se dirigió a Venturina. – Estuviste en contacto con mi jefa científica, ¿cierto?- . Esta asintió. – Nos proporcionó los planos y un modelo de simulación de la máquina… si me permite la observación, me parece una verdadera obra maestra-. Diamante blanco esgrimió una sonrisa orgullosa. – Aunque vosotras seáis el cuerpo de investigación principal, homeworld también es la cuna de muchas mentes brillantes… más terminar la frase la expresión de Diamante se tornó seria y señalando a la máquina preguntó lo evidente. – Y bueno… ¿en cuánto tiempo estará lista?-. Venturina comprobó algunos ajustes en su holopantalla y entonces respondió:

– En tan solo 5 horas la máquina estará calibrada para funcionar sin peligro alguno-.

Ante esa respuesta, Diamante miró satisfecha a Perla negra. – Solo 5 horas...debo reconocer que mi hermana supo escoger buenos mandos-.

Escuchar eso viniendo de lo que Perla consideraba una traidora, era como tragar ácido sulfúrico y seguir manteniendo el tipo, sin embargo, por las suyas y el futuro de toda la raza, debía mantenerse fría. Con una perfecta sonrisa fingida respondió serena.

– Era un pozo de sabiduría para nosotras, puedo decir con toda seguridad que todo lo que somos, se lo debemos a ella… ahora si me disculpa un instante, debo atender un asunto antes del gran evento-. Diamante asintió con la cabeza y entonces se dio la vuelta para observar el proceso de calibrado.

Justo antes de salir, Perla vio a Zircón y por casualidad se fijó del arma que le colgaba del cinturón. Lo miró sorprendido y este se percató de inmediato. – ¿Hay algún problema señora?-. Esta negó con la cabeza y señaló la espada nacarada. – Me ha llamado la atención tu arma, ¿cómo la has…?-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa y la interrumpió. – Vamos a hablar más tranquilos fuera… si tengo tu permiso Iolita-. Esta arqueó una de las cejas, como si dudara de lo que le había preguntado. –Claro, no necesitas mi permiso para hacer eso-. Zircón asintió agradecido y los dos salieron fuera.

-Me sorprende como estas aguantando el tipo ahí dentro, me puedo imaginar que lo que ha dicho Diamante no te ha sentado muy bien que digamos-. Perla negra dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros. – No tengo más remedio-. Entonces, señalando la espada blanca le dijo a zircón:

\- Me la dejas un segundo-. Zircón asintió y le cedió la espada. Perla negra la miró sonriendo con nostalgia. –sabes, ella invocó su arma por primera vez en la guerra por la tierra… incluso estando en el otro bando me sentí tan orgullosa… bueno, ¿cómo es que la tienes tú?-. Perla le devolvió la espada y Zircón se la enfundó y se apoyó sobre la barandilla. Con una sonrisa triste le respondió: – fue un regalo de despedida… me la cedió con la condición de que algún día volviera a la tierra-. Perla negra lo miró con ternura y se dispuso a decir algo, pero finalmente se lo guardó entre sus pensamientos. Zircón se percató y se ruborizó ligeramente. – No… te equivocas-. Perla negra lo miró sorprendida. Parecía como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

– Entonces… la has visto o contactado con ella desde que saliste de la Tierra-. Zircón negó con la cabeza. – tengo prohibido salir de Homeworld sin vigilancia y contactar con la Tierra es directamente imposible… en cualquier caso tengo una deuda con alguien que tengo que cumplir antes de plantearme siquiera marcharme-. Perla Iba a decir algo cuando el intercomunicador empezó a sonar. Esta chistó y disculpándose se dispuso a irse. – Perdóname, es algo importante… nos vemos en el gran evento-. Zircón asintió y Perla negra se fue acelerada de allí.

 **143 horas:**

 **La hora había llegado,** Diamante blanco, Perla Negra, Turmalina, Venturina, Apatita, Zircón, Iolita… todas las gemas del planeta, estuvieran a favor o en contra de Diamante blanco estaban allí para presenciar el momento que lo cambiaría todo.

Sin discursos ni espectáculo, Diamante y Perla dieron la orden y venturina activó la máquina. Un gran pilar de luz violeta se elevó desde la gema de cinabrita , arañando el cielo como si quisiera despertar a las diosas para que vieran su magnificencia. A pesar de no saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, las espectadoras esbozaron una sonrisa de esperanza y muchas se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a llorar. Incluso Jasper, oculta entre la anonadada multitud, miraba con la boca abierta aquel espectacular acontecimiento.

Iolita esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos al pecho emocionada. Con una voz entrecortada se dirigió a Zircón. – Ojalá estuviera Cuarzo aquí para ver esto-. Shu asintió con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

Lo que nadie había visto es que había una gema que no sonreía, que sencillamente lloraba en silencio. Y no eran lágrimas de felicidad, ni muchos menos… eran de auténtico desamparo. Y en su cabeza se repitió, una y otra vez. – A todas mis hijas, especialmente a ti , portadora de un odio que no te pertenece, a todas mis hermanas, que han seguido el camino a la destrucción y el sufrimiento que yo les he marcado…Lo siento, por lo que os he hecho sufrir, lo siento, por lo que vais a sufrir… adiós-. Entonces moqueando lágrimas alzó la mano con dificultad y cerró los ojos.

-Siento… sueño, mucho sueño, ¿cómo siento sueño en mi propio mundo onírico?-. Pero su compañera no le contestó. Se acercó y le acarició el hombro pero esta se revolvió violentamente. Confundida le preguntó que le sucedida… esta se giró y la miró con el rostro empañado en lágrimas de furia. – porque sigues soñando?-. Le respondió asustada. – porque es el único sitio en el que puedo estar contigo-. Pero ella volvió a negar rotundamente con la cabeza. – Durante todo este tiempo… ¡has preferido soñar porqué es más fácil y duele menos!-. Entonces empezó a llorar ella también. – Te equivocas, he preferido soñar porque el mundo que hay fuera ya no tiene nada para mí, no lo ha tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que tú te fuiste he estado sola-. Su amante se levantó y su cuerpo se evaporó en el aire. Desesperada intentó sostenerla pero era inútil. Y entonces, una voz, terrorífica y penetrante, resonó en su cabeza. – No, todo el tiempo que has estando encerrada, llena de odio, llena de dolor, yo, he estado viva en algún lugar del universo… pero tú nunca me buscaste-. Con la mirada desorbitada y un nudo en la garganta replicó. – Pero yo vi tú…-. Le interrumpió tirándola al suelo. – Tu jamás me viste morir… pero ahora… ¡ahora estoy realmente muerta!-.

De repente algo empezó a ir mal. Venturina y las ingenieras empezaron a revisar la máquina, aceleradas, y la multitud empezó a agitarse. Zircón e Iolita miraron a Diamante blanco y entonces perdieron la conciencia al instante. Todas allí cayeron al suelo sumidas en un profundo sueño. Todas… menos Jasper. Esta miró a su alrededor terriblemente confundida…. Y entonces la columna de luz se cortó y el tanque de estasis reventó en mil pedazos dejando la gema de cinabrita libre. Un halo de luz parpadeante se formó en torno al antiguo monstruo formando una figura familiar, pero justo antes de terminar de formarse, su gema se deshizo en mil pedazos, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Jasper invocó el casco y se lanzó a por ella pero la atravesó como si fuera intangible. Cinabrita se miró la manos parpadeantes, confusa. – Que.. ¿qué me pasa?…-. Entonces alzó la vista y vio a Diamante blanco. – Tu… no… ¡NO ES CIERTO!-. Jasper intentó atacarla y esta vez si pudo golpearla. La agarró del cuello y la levantó unos metros del suelo dispuesta a atravesarle la gema… pero… ¿donde estaba la gema?. Cinabrita le dio un cabezazo aprovechando su confusión y Jasper cayó al suelo dolorida.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Diamante blanco sencillamente observaba, impasible. Cinabrita miró a Jasper y esta, a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y la expresión de rabia de Jasper desapareció. Cinabrita empezó a hablar con una voz intermitente. – Tú también la quieres ver desaparecer, déjame cargar con tu odio hermana-. Y entonces le puso la mano en la frente y con un grito de dolor, Jasper desapareció y su gema pasó a formar parte del cuerpo de del monstruo y cambiando su apariencia.

Entonces Diamante blanco se dirigió a la gema resultando con una voz serena. –Charoita… -. Esta se acercó lentamente y se puso a un palmo de distancia. Esgrimiendo una expresión de dolor le preguntó sencillamente.-¿Es cierto..?-. Esta asintió con la cabeza.

\- no.. no es cierto.. no…¡NOOOO!, ¡ MIENTES! , ¡SIEMPRE ME HAS MENTIDO!-. Diamante blanco negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste. – piénsalo pequeña…que gano mintiéndote, aunque no lo creas no me gusta hacerte sufrir… -. La gema frente a ella se echó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas. Quería llorar pero no podía, sus ojos estaban secos y su alma, o lo más parecido a ella, se había evaporado entre la amalgama de impotencia, tristeza y rabia que la había inundado en un instante.

Siempre pensó que se había convertido en un monstruo tiempo atrás pero ahora veía que se equivocaba… aquello no era no era apenas una sombra de lo que acababa de nacer. Alzó la mirada con dificultad y observó en silencio a la criatura que había sido cómplice de su auténtica destrucción…Una traidora, una asesina, un líder podrido hasta la médula por la corrupción y el ansia de poder…y sobre todas las cosas… una mentirosa. Entonces, guiada por el deseo de acabar con todo lo que le rodeaba, le atravesó el pecho y la gema de su espalda con sus propias manos… durante unos instantes disfrutó de como la luz se apagaba en los ojos de su creadora.

En el suelo junto a donde estaba el cuerpo de Jasper quedó un libro a merced del viento. Las hojas se pasaron, dejando ver los dibujos de la heroína de una niña…

 **144 horas:**

Cuarzo blanco se aisló en su templo y siguiendo las instrucciones de Perla, activó la capsula de Diamante blanco. Un holograma de ella apareció y con una voz serena lo primero que dijo fue: - si estás escuchando esto, es que ya he muerto-


	6. El principio del fin

**Sorryy por la tardanza :'(. He tardado tanto en publicar porque estoy de viaje. Puntualizar que sigo de viaje, pero he podido abrir un hueco para escribir. ¡Mañana o pasado estoy de vuelta y escribiendo a un ritmo decente!. Cuidaos y disfrutad de la lectura**

Cuarzo blanco yacía en el suelo, mirando atónita la esfera holográfica. Diamante blanco… ¿muerta?. Aquello era imposible, todo esto debía ser una terriblemente bien elaborada broma…

\- Estoy muerta o al menos debería estarlo en el momento en el que oigas esta grabación..-. La secuencia se repitió hasta que cuarzo finalmente volvió en sí misma. La tónica del mensaje cambió, y entonces una apenada y envejecida diamante blanco empezó lo que parecía ser una última confesión.

– Desigualdad, miedo, pérdida absoluta de la identidad, guerras, agonía, muerte y finalmente la extinción…he intentado evitar este momento tanto tiempo, que ya no recuerdo cuando empezó la pesadilla. Durante miles de años hemos conseguido evitar la conclusión de una historia que nunca debió ser tan larga, pero al final nada ni nadie puede engañar a la muerte… en este momento pensarás, ¿en serio está hablando del destino como algo único e irremediable? , mi respuesta es… si, en nuestro caso al menos es irremediable. Confieso que este destino fue sellado en gran parte por nuestra culpa, al permitir que el veneno que es la desigualdad y la ingenua ilusión de superioridad arraigaran tan profundamente en nuestra sociedad. Nosotros no solo lo permitimos, sino que lo alentamos… fuimos seducidas como todas por la idea de ir más allá de nuestro sistema, dejando nuestra marca sobre cualquier lugar que pisáramos… nosotras-. La voz de Diamante blanco empezó a quebrarse y esta detuvo su discurso por un instante para secarse las lágrimas y recomponerse.

Cuarzo ya estaba convencida de que aquello no era una broma… aquello, lo que fuera, estaba pasando. Diamante, de nuevo serena, continuó hablando:

\- Nosotras, en nuestra estúpida arrogancia, extinguimos una especie inteligente, mucho más sabia y antigua que la nuestra, una especie que nunca quiso luchar… extinguimos el extraño fenómeno de la vida compleja en otros muchos mundos solo para seguir LUCHANDO y CONQUISTANDO, para seguir dejando nuestra maldita huella en el espacio… y vaya si lo hicimos pequeña. Lo hicimos y en el proceso lo que eran almas se convirtieron en simples herramientas clasificadas por valor: cuarzos superiores, cuarzos, guerreras… pelear durante más de 100.000 años y lograr una sociedad democrática e igualitaria solo para volver a marcar una línea entre clases, una línea salvaje, hasta el punto de crear esclavas que sienten exactamente lo mismo que nosotras… porque simplemente podíamos. Estábamos tan ciegas que no vimos lo que esto provocaría: en cada rincón de nuestro vasto imperio estallaron terribles guerras civiles que hicieron perder la identidad a millones de las nuestras y con ello nuestra extinción empezó a acercarse a pasos agigantados-

-Llegados a este punto y aun sabiendo que la semilla de nuestra destrucción estaba plantada hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, lo intenté todo: he visualizado hibridarnos con otra especie para sobrevivir… pero eso es estúpido ya que el resultado final es el mismo. He visto la muerte cada vez más y más cercana… he escudriñado cada línea temporal, cada posibilidad, cada futuro y en todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE todos los finales terminamos aniquilándonos mutuamente entre nosotras… incluso si usáramos los increíbles poderes de cinabrita para recuperar a las nuestras, la desigualdad, el recelo y el odio mutuo seguiría ahí y la guerra por el poder nos destruiría. En este punto te preguntarás, entonces ¿por qué?… ¿por qué hemos luchado por un destino aciago?, ¿qué motivo había para desintegrar nuestra especie por los poderes de una gema que no marcarían la diferencia? … porque si la marcaría, ella y el proceso eran necesarios para crear un recipiente hacia la salvación, una especie de arca que nos permitiera "morir" y empezar de nuevo-.

Cuarzo tenía un nudo en la garganta, no tenía idea de a lo que se refería diamante blanco pero le aterrorizaba todo aquello.

-Mi pequeño y dulce cuarzo, fuiste elegida por incluso nuestras enemigas para liderar un futuro nuevo, un futuro después de desaparecer y reaparecer. Es tu deber cambiar el destino una vez nazcáis otra vez, evitando los errores que las ancianas como nosotras cometimos en su momento.

De no saber nada a saber demasiado, de no tener carga alguna, a cargar con el destino de toda su raza ante un enemigo del cual no sabía nada. Tenía miedo, se sentía indefensa, como una niña pequeña perdida en un bosque infinito. Empezó a temblar y deseó que Iolita estuviera ahí para apretarle la mano con fuerza... espera… ¿Iolita?

\- … Supongo que ahora debes sentir miedo, confusión, puede que ira. Lo comprendo, he sentido lo mismo muchas veces y créeme que me duele dejarte esta carga tan pesada… pero es que eres la única en la que confío… no perdón, la única en la que todos confían para sobrellevar esta tormenta. Se fuerte para ellas, pues lo van a necesitar, van a pasar las peores momentos de su existencia. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes, adiós para siempre joven gema-

La capsula se cerró entonces y un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Temblorosa llamó a Perla por el intercomunicador. Al entrar en la sala y ver a Cuarzo sobre un banco con la mirada perdida supo que algo muy grave había sucedido. – Señora… ¿está bien?-. Ignorando su pregunta se dirigió a Perla casi sin voz. – Contactad de inmediato con Dah'gro…-.

De vuelta en Dah'gro el panorama era desolador: todas, absolutamente todas las gemas del planeta habían caído inconscientes al mismo tiempo bajo la influencia del poder de Diamante blanco…ni un sonido en las calles más allá del de la maquinaria automatizada.

Una sombra se escindió del cuerpo de charoita y miró atentamente con incredulidad el cuerpo sin vida aún estable de diamante blanco. La voz de Jasper resonó a través de aquel espectro. -Acabamos de… asesinar a un diamante-. Charoita asintió y sacudiéndose el brazo lanzó el cuerpo a un lado.

Miró al "alma" de jasper a los ojos. – que sientes-. Esta esbozó una sonrisa y dejó escapar una lágrima que se deshizo en el aire como si se tratara de ceniza.

– Mi diamante y mi razón de ser están muertos por su culpa… justicia, eso es lo que siento-. Charoita asintió de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dirigió la mirada al enorme grupo inconsciente de ciudadanas gemas. – Siguen durmiendo pero no durará, tan pronto el cuerpo del diamante se desestabilice despertarán-. Jasper se acercó y las miró confundida. –me pregunto…-. Charoita se le adelantó y la interrumpió. – ¿Te preguntas porqué ha hecho esto? … quien sabe, quizás se dio cuenta de que los diamantes ya no tienen cabida en esta, nuestra sociedad… o puede que sencillamente quisiera acabar con su vida, al fin y al cabo ser un monstruo tantos años te destroza por completo… -. Charoita hizo una breve pausa antes de concluir su frase y entonces dijo:

\- …o quizá… quería crear un enemigo común para unir a todas las gemas de nuevo-. Jasper dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. – claro…-.

Charoita se acercó andando hacia las gemas inconscientes y elevó lo brazos. Sus gemas empezaron a disolverse y se unieron a ella poco a poco. Sorprendida Jasper se puso en el camino de la fusión y la detuvo. Se dirigió a ella confundida:

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? , ¡todas ellas son inocentes, víctimas de la guerra!-.

Charoita la miró condescendiente. -Lo sé, tranquila-. Varias sombras se escindieron de charoita y se acercaron a Jasper con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La fusión siguió hablando. – Yo solo cargo su odio y su fuerza en un solo ser para vencer a aquellas que nos dieron la espalda en su momento, para alcanzar el lugar que nos corresponde por derecho, para devolverles su hogar de nuevo… para reclamar nuestra justa venganza-. Jasper permaneció en silencio, pensando en todo aquello. – sabes que tengo razón y que esta es tu única oportunidad de cumplir con tu deber de una vez y para siempre-. La gema atigrada finalmente cedió y con la mirada gacha se apartó de su camino.

En la torre de comunicaciones una de las gemas abrió los ojos de manera repentina. Mareada se apoyó en la pared para levantarse. Se echó frotó la cara y se retiró un mechón de pelo que le cubría los ojos. – que ha …-. Cortó la frase a medias y se echó hacia atrás sorprendida al ver a todas sus compañeras tendidas en el suelo. Apurada se acercó a una de ellas y empezó a zarandearla. – ¡Citrino despierta! -. No hubo respuesta alguna. Siguió intentando despertar a la gema hasta que la señal de una transmisión de emergencia empezó a sonar sobresaltándola. Se dio la vuelta y miró por un instante el panel parpadeante, provenía de homeworld.

Se dirigió a responder cuando una sombra pasó corriendo por su lado. Miró a su alrededor, intentando localizar lo que había visto mientras el panel de comunicaciones seguía sonando. Su mirada se desconfiguró al ver un espectro absorbiendo la gema de Citrino. Reaccionó rápidamente de manera instintiva e invocando una de sus dagas cargó contra lo que fuera aquello. Lanzó una rápida estocada y la sombra se retiró del cuerpo. Esta le miró con unos ojos completamente vacíos y brillantes, esbozando una perturbadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con una voz conocida se dirigió a su atacante.

\- Tranquila Obsidiana-.

Al reconocerla se quedó estupefacta. – Cuarzo… rojo?-. La sombra asintió y se dispuso a acercarse, cuando Obsidiana, esgrimiendo sus dagas negras le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Una segunda sombra irrumpió en la habitación y se acercó al panel de comunicaciones. Con solo tocarlo, todo el aparato de comunicaciones perdió su energía.

Cada vez más confundida, Obsidiana no hacía más que preguntarse que estaba sucediendo. Sin previo aviso cuarzo rojo se tiró sobre ella con las manos en alto. Sorprendida, obsidiana se saltó hacia la derecha, tropezando con el cuerpo de Citrino. Cuarzo rojo la persiguió pero justo antes de alcanzarla Obsidiana creo un portal bajo sus pies. La sombra falló el placaje y se dio de bruces con el suelo… entonces, sobre su cabeza se abrió un segundo portal, cayendo obsidiana sobre ella con la daga en ristre. – ¡Lo siento!-. Y con fuerza se la clavó en la nuca haciendo que la sombra se deshiciera en el aire.

La segunda gema se giró de inmediato hacia ella y la miró amenazadora.

– No debiste hacer… eso-. Y entonces, decenas de sombras aparecieron por todas partes y empezaron a acercarse hacia Obsidiana con una expresión aterradora.

Acelerada, la gema gris miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna manera de salvar a sus otras compañeras inconscientes, pero los espectros se acercaban cada vez más rápido, cercándola… tenía que hacer algo rápido. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no había manera de que ella sola pudiera confrontarlas a todas. Impotente, agarró a citrina y creando un portal escapó de allí.

En la plaza principal, algunas de las guerreras empezaron a despertar. Zircón levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue la máquina destruida. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, buscando cualquier rastro de Cinabrita. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío cuando vio una gema blanca resplandeciente destrozada en el suelo. Inmediatamente buscó a Iolita, que aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sin pensarlo un instante desenfundó su desestabilizador y le dio una breve descarga para despertarla. Entre gritos y parpadeos recuperó la consciencia instáneamente.

Alterada empezó a gritar. – ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! , ¡Diamante! , ¡cinabrita y!-. Zircón la agarró de un hombro y señaló a los restos en el suelo. – es…ella, ¿me equivoco?-. Estupefacta, Iolita asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

Rápidamente Zircón espabiló a las gemas que aún se estaban despertando y les ordenó que escudriñaran la escena en busca de cinabrita. Iolita golpeó el suelo enfurecida. – ¿Por qué ha pasado esto…?-. Solo para que, tras ella, una voz desconocida le contestara a su pregunta:

– Sencillo, porque yo la he matado-.

Las gemas de homeworld se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron con sus armas a la enorme figura que se erguía contra ellas. Esta simplemente dejó escapar una leve risa y se disipó en el aire. Un grito de dolor a sus espaldas les alertó y se giraron solo para ver como aquel ser estaba absorbiendo la gema de uno de los cuarzos guerreros.

Iolita dio orden de inmediata de atacar y con los escudos activos los cuarzos cargaron contra el enemigo. Pero antes de alcanzarlo, numerosas sombras salieron del cuerpo de aquel extraño ser para confrontarlas. Todas aquellas sombras sonreían mientras esgrimían las armas de las gemas que representaban. Pero Zircón no estaba dispuesto a que esto llegara más lejos. –¡ Ni una más!-. Y entonces estalló un pulso de aire entre las enemigas para dispersarlas y dejar paso libre a las guerreras. Chaorita soltó al cuarzo para defenderse pero entonces Iolita la flanqueó y la alcanzó con un proyectil paralizante. Las guerreras rodearon al enemigo y dejaron caer unas esferas al suelo que se desplegaron en un instante, formando una celda electromagnética. Y entonces, una explosión desestabilizadora sacudió a la enemiga en el interior de su jaula, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

La explosión terminó pero charoita no se había desestabilizado. Las guerreras miraron a Iolita confundidas. Esta dio un paso adelante y tras ordenarles a sus subordinadas que se retiraran disparó un pulso desestabilizador más. Gritos de nuevo, pero nada más que eso… gritos que en un instante se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas ante la sorpresa de toda la escuadra.

Con una sonrisa depredadora las miró a todas, una por una y entonces con un simple golpe con el dorso de su mano desintegró la jaula. Cientos de sombras salieron de la nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y rodearon a las guerreras como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Entonces, con una sonrisa que chocaba con la naturaleza de la escena, se dirigió a Iolita:

– Lucháis con tanto ímpetu… ¡que ganas tengo de que lo hagamos codo con codo! -


	7. Ellas te necesitan

El frío y el silencio eran los únicos habitantes de las ciudades de Dah'gro en ese momento. Las sombras se escabullían por cada rincón, buscando a los conocidos para arrastrarlos a la cruzada aparentemente sin sentido de un monstruo sin nada que perder.

Un portal se abrió en las pistas del puerto espacial, y una destrozada obsidiana salió cojeando en busca de una escapatoria de aquella roca muerta. En su huida había perdido a su compañera a manos de esas extrañas sombras y desde entonces le temblaban las manos. No sabría qué sucedería después de aquello, pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era alejarse de allí y no mirar atrás.

Llegó a los hangares y escudriñó el lugar: Grandes naves de transporte interestelar, estaciones espaciales y algunas viejas naves de comercio que llevaban sin usarse desde las primeras guerras coloniales… ninguna de ellas le interesaba, ni sabía ni podría pilotar naves de tal calibre. Entonces, en la esquina, avistó una pequeña nave de reparaciones.

– Al fin un golpe de suerte…-.

Entró en la nave y buscó la cabina de vuelo. Por el camino se fijó en las pequeñas bodegas de carga, hasta arriba de restos de otras naves y herramientas de trabajo cubiertas de polvo… probablemente aquella nave habría pertenecido a un peridot de bajo rango, una simple ciudadana gema más que buscaba sobrevivir bajo las ordenes de su poderoso y admirado diamante.

Llegó a la cabina de vuelo y lo primero que vio tras activar la corriente fue una fotografía holográfica. En ella, un minúsculo peridot era enterrado en abrazos por un grupo de gemas de rangos muy diversos. Bajo esta había una frase que rezaba – "si quieres bailar de nuevo, primero tienes que volver, cuídate ahí arriba pequeña"-. Obsidiana se derrumbó contra la pared y entonces, libre para darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, empezó a llorar por las suyas.

Con un atisbo de voz, introdujo las manos en el panel y dio la orden de despegar. Pasaron varios minutos y la nave no respondió. Volvió a repetir el proceso con la convicción de que aquellos fallos eran debidos a la edad de la nave, pero esta siguió sin funcionar. Nerviosa empezó a desear que aquello fuera realmente un simple error.

-Ordenador, escanea la nave en busca de fallos en la interfaz de comunicaciones-. Pero lo único que obtuvo de nuevo fue silencio.

Desesperada empezó a comprobar todos los sistemas de la nave manualmente, hasta que oyó un ruido en la bodega de carga y su cuerpo se paralizó. Invocó una de sus dagas y mirando en dirección a la única entrada a la cabina de vuelvo, esperó temblorosa que aquel que estuviera en esa nave con ella no fuera una sombra más. Eso no iba a pasar, ella era probablemente la única gema que quedaría en aquella ciudad… una sombra bajita entró en absoluto silencio. Obsidiana dirigió la daga hacia aquel extraño ser, tan asustada que era incapaz de concentrarse para invocar un portal.

-¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡vete, por favor! , no..quiero…morir…-.

Pero aquella sombra la ignoró por completo, fue directa hacia el panel de mandos y se quedó mirando la antigua fotografía. Obsidiana la miró confundida y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: aquella sombra, fantasma o lo que fuera, era el peridot al que había pertenecido aquella nave. Sin mirarla se dirigió a ella:

\- No temas, la única gema que ha muerto y morirá en este planeta ha sido y será Diamante blanco… de todos modos se a lo que te refieres-. Obsidiana no se atrevió a decir nada y el espectro del peridot siguió hablando, mientras observaba con cariño el holograma.

\- No te haré nada pero te recomiendo irte de aquí, es inútil intentar huir con las naves, las he saboteado todas-. A Obsidiana se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso último; en Dah'gro no había portales interplanetarios porque según el tratado de paz alcanzado hace cinco años, estos estaban considerados potencial material bélico, debido a su posible uso para realizar asaltos relámpago, sobre todo en manos de las ingenieras y hackers más habilidosas de todo el imperio gema. Si lo que decía aquella cosa era cierto, estaba aislada, atrapada de nuevo en un planeta que intentaba matarla… o lo que fuera.

Sintiendo su miedo, aquel eco le dio un consejo:

\- Deberías ir a la plaza de la luna de **Tähtkuu** , puede que te necesiten y tú a ellas-.

Confundida, obsidiana salió lentamente de allí, dejando al peridot solo con sus recuerdos. Y en su desesperación, siguió su consejo.

Mientras, el epicentro del desastre, las guerreras luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por su vida y la de aquellas gemas que aún seguían inconscientes. Como heroínas de una batalla épica que está destinada a acabar con sus muertes, luchaban incansables en un último asalto contra las hordas de las sombras de sus hermanas, mientras sus dos comandantes confrontaban con dificultad al principal enemigo.

Zircón e Iolita se alzaban jadeantes junto a un rival que no solo les superaba en fuerza y resistencia con creces, sino que no comprendían. ¿Qué era aquello? , no era una gema, su cuerpo físico era lo único que existía… Pero al mismo tiempo, este parecía ligado a algo invisible que lo mantenía luchando, sin importar el castigo que recibiese.

Tristeza, felicidad y pura locura se alternaban en el parpadeante cuerpo de Charoita. Notas, atisbos, huellas, pequeños residuos de todas aquellas que compartían aquel avatar, el cual en un principio había sido simple y llanamente un recipiente de venganza y que ahora estaba convirtiéndose en algo mucho más grande. Y es que, la convicción de que eliminar las viejas glorias de un mundo que ya no existía era necesario para volver a una época de paz, era cada vez más fuerte y compleja para aquel ser. Aquello daba miedo, no porque pareciera un monstruo, sino por lo contrario… charoita empezaba a parecer una heroína a la que faltaba comprender el final de su historia.

Zircón comprendió que iban a desaparecer allí y tomó una decisión. Miró a Iolita y esta le devolvió una mirada triste y negó con la cabeza. – Ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe-. Charoita los miró y lo comprendió todo en un instante. Esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió a Zircón:

-No quiero haceros daño, pero supongo que tener miedo es normal… joven híbrido, te daré la oportunidad de destruirme sin tener que engañarme. Y mientras permanezcas en pie, las tuyas tendrán tiempo de escapar… o de asimilar que lo único que quiero es ayudarlas contra un enemigo común, es vuestra decisión-

Zircón asintió sorprendido y Charoita alzó su mano derecha, generando una barrera que los separó de los demás.

Iolita se acercó corriendo al borde de esta y la golpeó enfurecida. – ¿es que no aprecias tu vida estúpido?-. Zircón se dirigió a ella calmado. – Íbamos a morir de todas maneras, así al menos alguien podrá contar lo que pasó aquí-.

Las sombras detuvieron su ataque y se alejaron de los confundidos cuarzos lentamente. Zircón se acercó a la barrera y se dirigió a Iolita intentando mantener el tipo. – Escúchame, ¿me harás el favor de cuidar de lapislázuli?-. Iolita apretó los dientes y asintió contrariada. – Y si alguna vez recupera la memoria ¿qué le digo?… ¿qué moriste haciendo un intento fallido de Marie sue o que te hiciste el héroe innecesariamente, como si esto fuera una historia de adolescentes? -. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa desganada. – ¿No es lo mismo?-. Iolita rió entre dientes. – Supongo que si… al menos plántale una buena lucha, aprovecha y resiste todo lo que puedas-. Zircón asintió sereno. – Ahora corred-. Iolita le deseó suerte, se dio media vuelta y acelerada, dio órdenes de cargar a todas las gemas inconscientes.

Charoita se dirigió a su rival. – ¿Estás preparado?-. Zircón asintió sin decir nada, invocó sus brazales y se puso en guardia. – Será rápido-.

Y entonces, el cuerpo de la fusión parpadeó y apareció justo frente a Zircón. Este trató de reaccionar pero Charoita lo golpeó en el estómago, aturdiéndolo por unos instantes que esta aprovechó. Con la palma de la mano derecha le castigó la mandíbula y lo tiró de espaldas. Una esquirla oscura empezó a formarse bajo Zircón pero este se percató y rodó justo a tiempo, antes de que esta se alzara y le atravesara el pecho. Rápidamente se levantó y como una exhalación, se lanzó directo a por Charoita. Justo antes de alcanzarla, tiró de frente hacia él y saltó a un lado. Confundida, charoita lo miró y un instante después algo tiró de ella hacia adelante y la pegó al suelo de bruces. Sin perder el tiempo, Zircón desenfundó el sable nacarado, lo imbuyó en un aura verde y saltó sobre la espalda de su enemiga para atravesarla de parte a parte.

Una leve queja salió de su enemiga al recibir un ataque que habría sido mortal para muchas otras. Parpadeando se teleportó lejos de allí y miró a Zircón con cierto orgullo. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que se escurría de su boca y le hizo un signo desafiante a la gema del viento para que volviera a por ella. Pero entonces zircón dejó escapar una leve risa , apretó los puños y la herida del pecho de Charoita empezó a brillar. Esquirlas humeantes le atravesaron el pecho desde dentro y Charoita gritó de dolor mientras era destrozada. Esta cayó de rodillas mientras zircón preparaba un último ataque, solidificando el oxígeno de su alrededor en una jabalina…Pero entonces algo le agarró de los talones y le tiró al suelo. Miró hacia atrás y vio con terror como su sombra se levantaba del suelo y tomaba volumen.

Charoita empezó a reírse, su mirada se tornó la de un loco y como si nada, se levantó y la esquirlas de su pecho se evaporaron. Zircón se deshizo del agarre y empezó a retroceder sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos.

A cada instante una sombra nueva surgía de la de Zircón e intentaba apuñalarle por la espalda pero este lo esquivaba. Sin embargo no podría seguir así eternamente y Charoita lo sabía, de hecho, parecía disfrutar con el espectáculo.

\- ¿Disfrutas de esto?-. Charoita empezó a aplaudir y a reírse como una desquiciada. – Ella no quería hacerte daño, pero el tiempo de ser noble y débil se acabó, ¡yo quiero verte bailar por tu vida!. -.

Mientras tanto, lejos ya de allí, Iolita y su grupo corrían a buen paso hacia el puerto espacial de la capital. Lamentaba haberlo dejado atrás, pero comprendía que esta era la única manera de escapar con vida de allí. Las guerreras marchaban en silencio, señal de respeto por su comandante y amigo, que había dado la vida por ellas sin dudar un instante.

De repente avistaron un fogonazo en mitad de la carretera y vieron una figura desplomarse sobre el suelo. Iolita descargó a Perla negra y les ordenó a un par de guerreras que la acompañaran. Con cautela se acercaron a comprobar de qué se trataba y al percatarse de que era una superviviente corrieron a socorrerla.

Iolita le dio la vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de obsidiana. Un jasper señaló una marca en su uniforme con cierto atisbo de sorpresa. – Es una oficial de comunicaciones de Janiira, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?-. Iolita señaló una quemadura en el suelo, a unos metros frente a ellas. – Es capaz de invocar portales-.

Estaba gravemente herida, pero de alguna manera había conseguido mantenerse estable. Iolita se dirigió a su especialista médica y esta asintió. Agarró una pequeña cápsula y tras hacer unos breves ajustes en los parámetros de actuación de esta la deshizo sobre el cuerpo de Obsidiana, curando sus heridas físicas y recomponiendo sus huesos artificiales. Esta abrió los ojos de golpe y retrocedió de un salto asustada y confundida.

\- ¡A… atrás!, ¡alejaos de mí!-

Una amatista fue a desarmarla pero Iolita la detuvo. – Calma, somos del cuerpo de protección de Diamante blanco, no vamos a hacerte daño-. Obsidiana se relajó un poco y bajó la daga

-Al fin otras gemas…-

Iolita y sus guerreras se miraron extrañadas. Entonces el Jasper se dirigió a ella. – ¿Como que al fin?-.

Obsidiana las miró sorprendidas. – ignoráis… ¿la gravedad de lo que está pasando?-. Iolita la miró en silencio, dando a entender que no sabían nada. El cuarzo que la había curado negó con la cabeza. – No sabemos ni lo que le ha pasado a nuestras hermanas...-. Obsidiana se echó las manos a la cabeza.

– Todo el planeta está igual que aquí, ¡desierto!… ¡las sombras las han absorbido a todas, han bloqueado las comunicaciones y saboteado las naves! -. La escuadra al completo la miró estupefacta. El jasper miró a sus compañeras y empezó a gritar enfurecida. – ¡Esa aberración sabía que no podíamos escapar!-. Iolita golpeó el suelo y sus ojos se incendiaron de furia. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a Obsidiana.

– Hasta qué punto alcanzan tus poderes - .

Esta la miró extrañada. – Un planeta terrestre de tamaño medio, siempre y cuando pueda ver o recuerde a la perfección el lugar al que me dirijo-. Iolita negó con la cabeza. – Las gemas de portales fueron los primeros medios de teletransporte interplanetario antes de que aparecieran los artificiales-. Obsidiana comprendió sus intenciones y negó con la cabeza asustada. Iolita la agarró de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos. – Te voy a refrescar el recuerdo más potente y doloroso que tienes y tú nos sacarás de aquí- .

Zircón estaba a punto de desmayarse de cansancio, pero le aterrorizaba detenerse. Si el caía sus subordinas y amigas serían cazadas y convertidas en… esas cosas que miraban el combate tras la barrera con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

Charoita suspiró aburrida y se levantó del suelo. – Esto está tardando demasiado-. Y con un inocente gesto, recogió una piedra del suelo, la hizo pedazos y la lanzó al cielo. Y entonces, de cada pequeña sombra generada por esos fragmentos, surgieron terribles formas que persiguieron a su cansado rival.

El desgaste hizo mella en Zircón y estas lo atraparon de inmediato. Charoita aplaudió como un niño satisfecho y de un parpadeo se colocó frente a él. Aflojó sus ataduras para darle un atisbo de esperanza y Zircón pudo liberarse y contraatacar. Con la palma de la mano, le alcanzó el torso a su enemiga, haciendo que esta escupiera sangre sin dejar de sonreír. Zircón le castigó los puntos vitales humanos con la esperanza de que hiciera algún efecto, aunque supiera que no la mataría.

Con los nudillos ensangrentados y a punto de caer de bruces por falta de energías , Zircón preparó un pulso, pero Charoita finalmente decidió esquivarlo , agarrándole el brazo y partiéndoselo de un simple codazo.

Zircón gritó de dolor y fue a desmayarse pero se mantuvo en pie. Charoita se acercó, lo agarró del mentón y lo miro a los ojos. –Recuerda, si caes, mataré a todas tus amigas-. Enfurecido Zircón le dio un rodillazo en el estómago pero esta permaneció impasible.

-Vaya, parece que ya te has roto… hora de unirte a tus hermanas-. Y entonces lo agarró de la frente y lo levantó un palmo del suelo para asimilarlo.

Nada sucedió y charoita pareció contrariada. – Y yo que pensaba que tu cuerpo era ya pura luz-. Con desprecio, lo tiró hacia un lado y lo miró pensativa. – ¿Te arranco la gema del brazo? , me gustaría ver si así…-. Zircón se levantó tambaleante y esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Si me matas asegúrate de que no vuelva a levantarme-. Charoita soltó una risa desganada entre dientes y entonces se abalanzó sobre él y lo sujetó del brazo.

Pero cuando iba a arrancarle la gema un portal se abrió justo a su lado y un pulso salió de él, e impactó directo en la cara a Charoita, tirándola de lado.

Iolita salió de él, seguida de obsidiana, que al verlo se le quedaron los ojos en blanco. Iolita se dirigió a Zircón, que estaba destrozado en el suelo.

-Nos ha mentido, no hay manera de escapar del planeta-. Este apretó los dientes y se apoyó en Iolita para levantarse. Derrotado le dijo: – Vámonos de aquí-. Iolita lo ayudó a levantarse y Zircón vio entonces a Obsidiana. Esta desvió la mirada y se metió por el portal, seguido por las dos guerreras.

Justo antes de irse, Charoita se levantó enfurecida. – ¡No puedo esperar más a que os unáis a nosotras!-

Una vez de vuelta con el resto, Iolita se dirigió acelerada a Obsidiana. – Aquí tienes a tu pesadilla, estoy segura de que jamás podrías olvidarlo, ¿verdad? labio inferior de Obsidiana empezó a temblar, pero esta no dijo nada.

–Abre el portal hacia el lugar que más dolor te causa-. Obsidiana negó con la cabeza e Iolita la agarró desesperada de los hombros mientras las sombras empezaban a surgir de cada esquina. Zircón se dirigió a ella con tono sereno y cansado. – Por favor, inténtalo, ninguna tiene que pagar por nuestro pasado, ninguna quiere morir aquí-.

Obsidiana miró hacia los lados y observó los rostros suplicantes de todas. Suspiró, apartó a Iolita y se dirigió a Zircón. – Cuéntame más sobre nuestro infierno particular para que pueda llevarlas a todas hasta el-.

Zircón la miró estupefacto durante un instante y , con un nudo en la garganta, empezó a relatar al detalle el halo de muerte que los había rodeado durante dos milenios. Con cada recuerdo un latigazo al alma de los dos y una mayor probabilidad de salir de ahí. Y entonces, como un enorme túnel hacia los oscuros recuerdos de las dos gemas, un portal enorme se abrió frente a ellas.

Iolita se dirigió a todas y les ordenó a voces que lo cruzaran de inmediato. Las sombras se abalanzaban sobre ellas y Charoita apareció entre ellas y agarró de la pierna a Obsidiana. Zircón se dio media vuelta y justo a tiempo consiguió tenderle la mano a su antigua enemiga. Esta le apretó con fuerzas y aterrorizada se dirigió a Zircón, el cual, destrozado por la lucha anterior, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie. – ¡No me sueltes!, ¡por favor, sigue odiándome toda la eternidad, pero ahora no me sueltes!…-. Ambos estallaron en lágrimas. – ¡No te voy a soltar, no voy a dejarte volver a formar parte de mis pesadillas!-.

Y con toda la fuerza de su voz, la gema gritó rogando por su vida como nadie lo habría imaginado jamás:

– SHU, ¡NO QUIERO DESAPARECER!-. Pero entonces, látigos de sombras la sujetaron de cada miembro y Charoita le susurró al oído:

– Te dije que ellas te necesitaban pequeña, ¿las vas a abandonar ahora?-.

Obsidiana se le escurrió a Shu de entre los dedos, que vio como esta se perdió en una amalgama de sombras, mirándolo con los ojos de un niño asustado.

El portal se cerró y Shu se quedó con las manos temblando. Estaban en la tierra, en aquel antiguo templo en el que Zircón y pesadilla se enfrentaron a muerte por primera vez.

 **Nota: Charoita adquiere una personalidad de las miles que tiene en su interior, por eso esta puede cambiar radicalmente de un momento a otro… pero todo sin perder el deseo de su portador original.**


	8. Gemas rotas

**Época de parciales y trabajos, sorrry por la inactividad en general :p**

Mientras zircón yacía de rodillas en el suelo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, Iolita se acercó a uno de los cuarzos de más rango y le ordenó que despertara a las ingenieras que quedaban entre los supervivientes. Su rostro intentaba mostrarse sereno pero inevitables trazas de rabia e impotencia desbordaban de las micro expresiones de desprecio de sus labios. El cuarzo, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, asintió con firmeza mientras esgrimía la misma mirada de rabia contenida.

Zircón levantó la cabeza y miró a la escuadra. Todas estaban igual, llenas de furia, miedo e impotencia… una mezcla peligrosa. Y es que acaban de perder no solo a miles de hermanas, sino que además a su líder, su diamante había muerto frente a ellas, sin que estas pudieran siquiera mover un dedo para salvarla. Sería hipócrita criticarlas cuando el sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer Iolita estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando una amatista extendía el desestabilizador para despertar a la jefa científica de Dah'gro, Zircón alzó débilmente la mano pidiendo que se detuviera un instante. Dejó escapar un breve resoplido, asintió y se detuvo por un instante mientras Zircón se dirigía a Iolita con un hilo de voz.

\- … Piensa un instante si esto es lo más indicado ahora mismo-.

Iolita lo miró en silencio con una expresión fría por unos segundos y entonces tocó algo en su holopantalla , reflejando unos datos alrededor suya.

\- ¿Ves esto?-

Zircón agachó la cabeza y suspiró agotado. – Señora…-

Iolita lo interrumpió a voces mientras el resto de la escuadra observaba serena. Era evidente que deseaban que alguien pagara por lo que había sucedido allí arriba.

\- La máquina estaba perfecta en la última revisión, ¡yo estaba allí cuando se aprobó de manera definitiva el proceso! , las simulaciones eran funcionales y no se observaba fallo alguno en los sistemas de contención…. Pero sin embargo, dos segundos antes de desmayarnos llegó esto a mi holopantalla, datos que indican que el mecanismo de contención se detuvo, ¡sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa!-

Zircón se levantó con dificultad y acercó los datos. Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que realmente no había duda de ello, habían manipulado la máquina un instante antes de que todo se volviera un infierno. Incluso con todo aquello, quedaba la duda de porque habían perdido el conocimiento todas a la vez. No lo iba a mencionar, la idea era calmar los ánimos de sus compañeras para que no lincharan a nadie. Con esto en mente intentó serenarse y se dirigió todas:

\- Para que mentir, como todas vosotras ahora mismo hiervo de rabia, frustración y sed de venganza, sabéis que es así, que como cada una de las presentes, mi mayor deseo es descubrir la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado en Dah'gro… sin embargo no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar de interrogar o ajusticiar a nadie, aquí, perdidas en un planeta prohibido y con el tiempo en nuestra contra-.

Iolita se quedó pensativa unos segundos y finalmente cedió, ligeramente más calmada, ligeramente…contrariada pero consciente de lo que era la auténtica prioridad en ese momento respondió a Zircón:

\- Me he dejado llevar por un instante, lo prioritario ahora mismo es buscar la manera para informar a homeworld de que el monstruo está suelto-

El breve discurso de zircón pareció relajar ligeramente también al resto de los cuarzos, con la promesa añadida de que aquellas posibles implicadas serían investigadas una vez se informara a homeworld, lo cual no sería fácil…

Mientras, a millones de kilómetros de distancia, la nave de diamante azul se acercaba a la atmósfera de Dah'gro , inconsciente del horror que había sucedido en la superficie.

-Aquí el diamante-0004 , matiz azul , clase militar, solicito permiso para el aterrizaje en el puerto espacial-. La ausencia de respuesta empezó a inquietar a Diamante azul. Intentó contactar de nuevo con el idioma nativo, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Decidida ya a aterrizar, avistó una nave en la distancia y se aproximó a ella. Se trataba de una nave minera normal y corriente, probablemente de regreso de las explotaciones ubicadas en los satélites cercanos… sin embargo cuanto más se acercaba , más notaba que algo extraño pasaba con ella. Los faros frontales estaban apagados y sus propulsores estaban desconectados, dando la impresión de que estaba ante un barco abandonado a la deriva. Las naves gema tenían una IA para realizar un trabajo autónomo pero siempre había al menos una gema que supervisara la maquinaria. Diamante azul intentó contactar con la nave, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que decidió abordarla para averiguar que narices estaba pasando.

Lo que encontró fue… nada, literalmente, la nave estaba en perfecto estado, pero no había rastro de su ingeniera. La respiración agitada de la poderosa guerrera indicaba que aquello le inquietaba bastante más que el no haber encontrado restos de un asalto. Accedió al ordenador de a bordo para comprobar las últimas grabaciones y entonces su expresión cambió por completo. Nada al principio, tareas de mantenimiento rutinarias desde la cabina de mando, pero entonces algo la dejó sin aliento, en la grabación observó como una la peridoto era emboscada por una gema enorme que aparecía de la nada, y con un solo roce de sus dedos la peridoto la abrazaba y se fundía en su interior. Antes de que esta desapareciera como hubo aparecido, esgrimiendo una sonrisa maternal, dijo unas últimas palabras.

–"ya estas con nosotras hermana"-.

Diamante azul fue corriendo a su nave y puso rumbo directo a la superficie, temiendo que sus peores pesadillas se hubieran vuelto realidad. Con su mente sumida en un mar de posibilidades infernales aceleró, envolviendo el casco de la nave en llamas, mientras repetía unas palabras sin ser consciente.

–ya estoy aquí, no te mueras-

Desde los cielos la ciudad parecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Como un rayo, aterrizó en un puerto espacial plagado de naves aparentemente intactas y salió corriendo en busca de quien fuera. Aquello era un escenario terrorífico, una ciudad fantasma, un páramo desolado en el que sus habitantes parecían haber desaparecido en un solo instante. Capsulas detenidas sobre las sendas de cristal, templos vacíos, como testigos silenciosos del horror que había arrasado el planeta en un instante, callejuelas frías, tenuemente iluminadas por el resplandor de los materiales que conformaban los rascacielos... Corría, cada vez más rápido, y habiendo perdido la señal de su Diamante blanco hace semanas, aullaba su nombre original con la cada vez más débil esperanza de encontrarla.

Llegó a la plaza y por primera vez percibió señal de actividad, de un violento enfrentamiento más concretamente. Y en el centro de la escena estaba la máquina que se suponía les iba a salvar a todas, hecha pedazos. No había señales de Cinabrita , ni de diamante blanco, ni de ninguna de las gemas del planeta, a su alrededor solo había silencio y oscuridad.

Caminó confundida, observando cada detalle, intentando encontrar una pista que le indicara que las suyas estaban vivas, cuando se topó con algo tirado en el suelo. Era un cuaderno ligeramente desgastado, probablemente de una gema muy joven de las colonias, las únicas que se podían permitir algo parecido a una infancia.

Era una historia sobre un jasper, que con fuerza y valentía defendía a capa y espada su planeta de unos entes oscuros. Entre las páginas había algo brillante, una… esquirla transparente. Cuando la agarró para examinarla esta empezó a brillar y se convirtió en algo horrendo que intentó atacarla. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era aquello… Diamante azul , con la mirada perdida en el vacío, tiró el cuaderno al suelo y abrazó a aquel ser contra su pecho.

-Lo siento… tanto-

Cuarzo blanco estaba a punto de mandar exploradoras a Dah'gro cuando recibió la transmisión. Las palabras de diamante azul desgarraron a aquellas presentes en la sala y pronto desgarrarían al planeta entero. Cuarzo blanco cayó de rodillas, demasiado impactada para soltar una sola lágrima. No solo las gemas que se habían perdido, no solo el diamante que les prometía la paz, sino también ella. Su egoísmo la invadió por un instante haciendo que lo que desatara finalmente sus lágrimas no fueran las miles de vidas perdidas, sino recordar el rostro de su amante, su maestra, su consejera y su amiga durante más de mil años, perdida para siempre.

A su lado, heliotropo permanecía temblorosa, con los ojos en blanco. Algo ardiente oprimiéndole el pecho, ¿habría sido su máquina la causante de tal desastre?. Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas de su rostro inalterado.

Tras aquellas espantosas revelaciones, el consejo se dio un tiempo para meditar el paso que dar a continuación. Heliotropo se dirigió mareada hacia el templo de Zircón con un nudo en la garganta. Allí, se encontró con lapislázuli, que jugueteaba como una niña con el agua de una fuente decorativa, justo frente al lugar. Esta se percató de su presencia y la miró curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Con la respiración entrecortada Heliotropo le contestó.

-Zircón ha muerto-.

Lapis agachó un poco la mirada y respondió sin dejar de jugar con el agua. – Oh,vaya... es una pena-. La fría respuesta de Lapis hizo que heliotropo se quedara mirándola estupefacta.

Enfurecida, la agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes. – ¿eso es lo que tienes que decir?- . Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que estaba hablando con una gema sin recuerdos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse dolida, ofendida por más de un motivo. Lapis respondió con parsimonia. – ¿Y qué quieres que diga? era mi instructor, pero más allá de eso era un extraño…-. Heliotropo iba a abofetearla cuando se percató de que dos lágrimas se escurrían del rostro inexpresivo de Lapislázuli.

-Estás…-. Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Heliotropo abrazó a Lapis y se puso a llorar sin cesar.

En la tierra, las gemas supervivientes cargaban con las gemas inconscientes a través de las oscuras galerías de aquella antigua instalación militar. Zircón miraba a su alrededor, asqueado por todo lo asociado a aquel lugar. De repente Iolita se detuvo y todas la miraron fijamente, algo se movía entre los escombros de aquel templo ruinoso. Le hizo una señal a sus gemas para que todas se pusieran en guardia y ella apuntó con el cañón al techo y disparó de improviso.

\- Salid de inmediato o vais a acabar muy mal-. Una pequeña muchacha salió de entre los escombros con la mirada perdida y entonces Iolita bajó la guardia por un instante, momento más que suficiente para que al menos una veintena de guerreras gema las rodearan con las armas en ristre. La tensión no duró demasiado, ya que Zircón reconoció a aquella niña en un instante. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella:

-La única niña de más de 1000 años que conozco es una Amatista-.


	9. Camaleón

-¡Señora!-. Diamante blanco desvió un instante su atención de los informes para fijarla en su apurada Perla.

-Que sucede-. La respuesta que le dio su subordinada la dejó en absoluto silencio por unos segundos antes de estallar en una risa nerviosa.

Pero la perla no se reía, simplemente la miraba confundida esperando una respuesta. La expresión del diamante se tornó seria y de inmediato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso es imposible…-

Ante aquella respuesta, su subordinada proyectó los informes de las sondas mineras… las pruebas evidentes hicieron que Diamante blanco perdiera los estribos y se levantara enfurecida de la silla destrozándolo todo… La perla retrocedió sorprendida y asustada, jamás había visto a su señora actuar de aquella manera.

\- ¡Esto es imposible!– repitió con vehemencia la poderosa emperadora de cabellos plateados mientras intentaba encontrar algún error en los cálculos de la sonda.

La perla se dirigió entonces tímidamente hacia diamante blanco.

-Señora…-. Esta la ignoró por completo mientras seguía comprobando números. – ¿Pero esto no es… bueno? -. Fue el inocente comentario de Perla lo que hizo detenerse a Diamante blanco.

\- Cuantos más saben esto perla-.

La joven sirviente respondió con timidez.

-Nadie… salvo-.

…Sus hermanas, como no, ellas también estaban enteradas, la alerta ante esta situación estaba programada para ser redirigida de manera inmediata a las autoridades diamante.

-Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, prepara la nave y avisa a Heliotropo 01-sharp_facet-

En poco menos de un par de horas ya habían despegado. Desde el puesto de mando de su nave personal, el Diamante observaba su mundo con ojos tristes cargados de arrepentimiento y vergüenza: Las gigantescas explotaciones a cielo abierto abandonadas, fruto de una guerra innecesaria y una ambición que aún acechaban su alma, manchaban la superficie de un planeta que en sus orígenes era una joya que deslumbraba incluso entre los dos soles gemelos que lo coronaban. Pasarían muchos años hasta que su hogar volviera a brillar de nuevo… la nave entró en velocidad de curvatura, disipando el desolador panorama al que debía llamar "hogar".

La alarma venía de uno de los planetas colonizados más ricos que albergaba su vasto imperio, Edriyat. Aquel nombre no había sido dado por ellas, sino por sus antiguos habitantes, extintos a manos de la gran comandante azul hace más de 10.000 años.

Edriyat era uno de esos extraños lugares del universo en los que parece que un ser divino haya decidido plantar su pincel y desatar allí su infinito arte, un oasis de vida perfecto similar a la tierra en su época dorada, lleno de océanos de aguas turquesa y selvas infinitas que habían consumido prácticamente todo rastro de civilización.

No era casualidad que ese planeta fuera así de hermoso, era un planeta en el que la sabia y poderosa raza que vivía anteriormente en él había establecido su capital. Edriyat era su jardín supremo y en él ni la flor más pequeña era maltratada. Sin embargo, para desgracia de aquel lugar también era uno de los planetas más ricos en minerales de toda clase y eso la hizo objetivo de las ambiciosas conquistadoras de cristal y su angel escarlata, cinabrita. Ahora el lugar estaba destinado a convertirse con el tiempo en un trozo de roca desierto…

La nave de diamante blanco aterrizó sin dificultades cerca de la principal instalación minera. Todas las gemas que trabajaban allí se reunían junto a la cerca y miraban el interior de la mina nerviosas. Diamante blanco salió de la nave y vio que la encargada del lugar, un cuarzo azul, estaba esperándola… se acercó y arrodilló ante Diamante blanco con una mirada perdida y temblorosa.

\- Mi diamante… -

Diamante blanco la hizo levantarse con un gesto y empezó a otear el puerto espacial en busca de las naves de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Están ya aquí? -.

La nerviosa gema asintió. – Llegaron al alzarse la estrella por el horizonte, la esperan dentro de la instalación-. Diamante blanco chistó contrariada y se dirigió a una pequeña gema a su derecha.

-Vamos heliotropo-

La explotación aquí era diferente: por lo general una vez los inyectores pasaban por la tierra esta quedaba fría, gris, inerte y polvorienta, inútil para todo, pero en este caso la tierra estaba llena de colores diferentes, fruto de la riqueza de fragmentos minerales expulsados por la antigua actividad volcánica del planeta.

Llegaron al domo que cubría la zona de la explotación de la que provenía la señal y entraron, en su interior los otros diamantes les esperaban.

Diamante amarillo, que parecía estar haciendo unas comprobaciones en las sondas que analizaban el estado de la tierra, se dirigió a ella.

\- Has tardado demasiado-.

Diamante blanco esgrimió una leve sonrisa. - al menos has tenido tiempo para pasar un rato con tu extraña fantasía-.

Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una leve risa. – Me hubiera gustado, pero estas dos estaban ya aquí cuando yo llegué-

Diamante rosa y azul hicieron una leve reverencia sin decir nada y entonces dirigieron sus miradas hacia la gema que acompañaba a blanco. Rosa se acercó y le acarició la mejilla a heliotropo, que se ruborizó y agachó la mirada. Dejó escapar una leve risita pícara y se dirigió a su "hermana":

\- ¿Quién es tu pequeña y dulce subordinada? -

Diamante blanco carraspeó y la apartó de Rosa. – es nuestra nueva jefa científica, una obra maestra debo decir-.

Diamante amarillo empezó a reírse a sus espaldas.

\- Es un cuarzo fallido, tu obra maestra es fruto del azar-

Diamante azul, cansada de las tonterías de sus semejantes, golpeó la pared y todo el domo retumbó.

\- Por favor … acabemos ya, no quiero perder ni un instante más aquí-.

Diamante amarillo asintió seria. – Os informo, la alarma es real-

Diamante blanco se frotó los ojos cansada. – aún me cuesta creerlo, sigo sin ver nada en mis visiones –

Diamante azul le proyectó la imagen de una gema y heliotropo la revisó con cuidado. Era una gema de un lustre espectacular que cambiaba de color cada cierto tiempo, y con ello todas sus propiedades intrínsecas.

Heliotropo se dirigió a Diamante amarillo con la mirada absorbida por aquella cosa que proyectaba el brazalete de diamante azul. -Cuantas… gemas ha absorbido ya…-

\- doce… una de ellas desconocida, no estaba programada según el cuarzo azul que se encarga de todo aquí-. Dijo el diamante con la voz ahogada. – Y sin embargo es una gema perfecta y única, con exactamente la misma estructura que nuestras gemas, esto es… un futuro diamante-.

Diamante azul negó con la cabeza. – nuestras gemas son perfectas, esa cosa es la gema con más impurezas que he visto en toda mi vida! -.

Diamante blanco asintió con la cabeza. – Exacto, me recuerda a eso que propusiste hace un unos años… el cluster -. Diamante amarillo asintió. – Similar, pero eso era imposible de estabilizar y una locura si se sale de control, un desastre desde su concepción…esto en cambio sí es perfecto, llegado el momento es posible que…-. Diamante blanco, viendo por donde iban los tiros empezó a negar nerviosa y la interrumpió acelerada.

\- No… no le vamos a dejar ni un minuto más para que esa cosa se cebe con nuestras futuras hermanas, ¡destrúyela antes de que acabe con todo el jardín! -

Diamante amarillo se dio la vuelta y se encaró con Diamante blanco. -No voy a destruir esta maravilla porque tú no puedas controlar su destino-.

Rose las interrumpió a las dos. – No hay necesidad ni de que muera, ni de que siga creciendo, sencillamente detén el proceso en este instante y déjala estabilizarse-. Diamante amarillo la miró en silencio por un instante y entonces asintió poco convencida.

\- No podremos apreciar hasta donde es capaz de llegar… pero si eso os vale para rescatar esta preciosidad, adelante-

Diamante blanco contrariada apartó a diamante amarillo y fue directa a Diamante azul. – esto es una locura, ¡esa cosa puede ser algo monstruoso e incontrolable en cualquiera de los casos! -

Despreocupada, diamante azul se encogió de hombros. – No sé qué te preocupa, si resulta ser algo salvaje y peligroso, lo mataré aquí mismo, si no lo es, nos sigue faltando un diamante, ¿recuerdas? -.

Enfurecida y contrariada, Diamante blanco asintió… y sabiendo perfectamente que ninguna de sus palabras cambiaría el curso de las cosas, salió del domo en silencio para pensar.

\- _Gah'lüi… jadh xai…_ -. Abrió los ojos y se levantó con dificultad.

Ignorando todo lo que había alrededor miró su cuerpo desnudo y esbozó una sonrisa infantil. Empezó a explorarlo y se palpó los pechos y se agarró un mechón de pelo… observó con curiosidad como cambiaba de color. _– ¡da shi fanh'muyd!_ -.

Una figura se acercó a ella, sonreía y le ofrecía su mano. Entonces, para sorpresa de su anfitriona la agarró de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella una melodía inexistente.

Todos los diamantes y Heliotropo observaban con la boca abierta la reacción del supuesto "monstruo" . Diamante blanco se dirigió alterada a Diamante amarillo, que sonreía como una madre orgullosa.

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! , ¡es infantil y habla como hace 40.000 años! , que desastre…-

Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una leve risa. – Su gema no estaba programada para nada específico, ni para existir, ¿Qué esperabas? -.

Podría decir lo que fuera, pero realmente su ira no venía de que aquella gema fuera una niña con el potencial de destruir mundos, venía del miedo al desconocimiento… la miraba y no veía nada, ningún futuro, ni una rama del tiempo en el que aquel ser aparentemente inocente fuera protagonista.

\- _Debe morir-._ Es lo único que podía pensar…y entonces, descontrolada por aquella sensación desconocida, Diamante blanco cometió un error.

\- No toleraré esta broma más tiempo, esa cosa no es tu linda creación, ¡sino una estrella explosiva esperando a estallar! -

Diamante blanco Invocó una espada cristalina dispuesta a matarla… y en un instante, antes de que la mayoría de los diamantes se dieran cuenta, aquel ser había recorrido la habitación con el puño en ristre. Diamante azul la sujetó con dificultad justo antes de que golpeara a su hermana y la inmovilizó contra el suelo, pero esta desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció detrás suya rápida como un rayo de luz.

Volvió a centrar su mirada depredadora en diamante blanco y en un instante ya estaba de nuevo ante ella. Esta paró con el antebrazo su golpe, pero la tremenda fuerza de esta dejó sus huesos artificiales hechos migas. Rose invocó un escudo alrededor de blanco y Diamante amarillo y azul se prepararon para detener a aquella gema por la fuerza, cuando de repente la perla de diamante blanco entró en el domo

-Señora, ¡lamento interrumpir!, pero hay un mensaje urgente de home… world-. Ante ella se alzaba la bestia. Esta bajó los puños y clavó una mirada afilada en Perla.

-¡CORRE!-. gritó Diamante blanco desesperada…Pero Perla no tuvo tiempo para dar ni un paso, el diamante se abalanzó sobre ella.

Los otros diamantes fueron tras ellas, pero lo que vieron les hizo detenerse por un instante de la sorpresa. El diamante "salvaje" estaba devorando Perla… pero no precisamente en el sentido que pensáis; frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella, le lamía el cuello y le olía los pechos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. La pobre subordinada estaba paralizada de terror y de alguna manera el diamante salvaje se dio cuenta. Negó con la cabeza y para intentar tranquilizarla le paso los dados sobre sus labios y después sobre su gema en la frente. Perla pudo entonces reaccionar y aunque en un principio lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue correr, al final se prendada por algún motivo mirando los ojos sin maldad alguna de aquel ser.

la bestia le acarició el pelo y con una voz suave, le susurró al oído: - _yhagnii_ …na…car-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser atravesada por una lanza que había invocado diamante azul.

Su mirada se perdió en el infinito sin dejar de sonreír, incluso cuando su cuerpo se disipó y en el suelo quedó la brillante gema multicolor. Diamante amarillo fue a recogerla, pero fue apartada por azul.

\- Esto deja claras las cosas… si no hay objeción alguna la mataré aquí mismo-.

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, pero cuando fue alzó el pie para desintegrarla, fue precisamente la que había alzado su arma contra aquel ser en primer lugar la que la detuvo. No soportaba no ver nada sobre ella y ahora sentía la necesidad de descubrir porque sucedía aquello.

-Yo me encargaré de ella-

Diamante azul negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te has olvidado ya de que ha intentado matarte a ti y solo a ti? -. Rosa intervino.

-Nuestra hermana invocó el arma, ella solo intentaba protegerse… o incluso proteger a amarillo-

Diamante azul miró serena y paciente a diamante amarillo.

\- ¿también estás de acuerdo con dejarla vivir? -

Esta asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Diamante blanco.

-Se perfectamente que lo hace por orgullo, pero me dan igual sus razones mientras pueda estudiarla, además, parece ser tranquila si no se le provoca y parece gustarle la perla de nuestra hermana-

Diamante azul se apartó entonces y le indicó que la recogiera, no sin antes avisarlas a todas:

– Si en algún momento se descontrola de nuevo me dará igual lo que tengáis que decir, la mataré en el acto-.

Las tres asintieron y con la decisión tomada cada una volvió por donde habían venido.

Ya en la nave y con la gema a buen recaudo Diamante blanco se acercó a perla, que seguía pensando en que había sucedido ahí atrás. Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro, esta dio un brinco sorprendida.

\- ¿Estas bien? -. Esta asintió en silencio y se frotó los labios. Se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, porqué sentía que su pecho que ardía con tanta fuerza. Diamante blanco se percató y esbozando una leve sonrisa le llamó la atención.

\- Tengo pedirte algo…-

Perla asintió. – Usted no tiene que pedir nada, es mi deber servirla hasta que mi gema se desintegre presa del tiempo-

Diamante dejó escapar una leve risa. – No, esta vez es decisión tuya aceptar o no mi petición… ¿Estarías dispuesta a enseñarle a este nuevo diamante, a diamante camaleón, todo lo que yo te he enseñado a ti? -.

Perla se quedó helada por un instante. Con la voz entrecortada y la mirada gacha, asintió y se dirigió a Diamante blanco. – Por supuesto mi señora, pero si me permite preguntarle, ¿Por qué no usted?, es el ser más sabio que jamás he conocido y yo no soy nada más que una simple perla-.

Diamante se dispuso a contestar. – Hay dos motivos, el primero es que diamante camaleón parece adorarte por algún motivo-. Perla se sonrojó y preguntó por el segundo motivo

Diamante blanco se miró el brazo roto y empezó a temblar. -Si te soy sincera... ese ser me aterroriza…-.

 **¡El siguiente pronto! …¡de verdad narices! xD**


	10. Vuelta a casa

Las gemas que rodeaban a zircón y su grupo bajaron las armas por orden de Amatista y esta, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lanzó contra él y lo tiró al suelo del impulso, era su extraña manera de celebrar el reencuentro.

Shu esgrimió una leve sonrisa y la gema le tendió la mano para levantarse, mientras ella se dirigía a él emocionada.

– ¡ya pensábamos que no te veríamos nunca! , ¡ya verás cuando te vean las demás!, ¡Steven está hecho todo un …¡humano…! Y… y…-. Iolita la interrumpió y se dirigió hacia ella acelerada.

– Dejad esto para luego, ahora necesitamos llegar a la estación de comunicaciones, es imperativo contactar de inmediato con homeworld-.

Amatista arqueó una ceja e inspeccionó a la derrotada escuadra de Zircón. -Antes de responderte cualquier cosa decidme que hacéis vosotras que aquí, comprended que siendo una escuadra militar no pueda dejaros acceder a puntos tan vitales así de fácil-.

Zircón pareció sorprendido con su respuesta, ¿Amatista responsable? , ¿qué había sucedido?. Iolita se frotó los ojos cansada y asintió:

– Es justo… hemos acabado en la tierra huyendo de algo, algún tipo de fusión extraña y extremadamente peligrosa -

Amatista la miró por un instante y entrecerrando los ojos le preguntó. -¿Sois una escuadra de élite y habéis tenido problema con una simple fusión? , cuesta creerlo-

Iolita, frustrada y nerviosa por la situación de emergencia en la que se encontraban fue a levantar la voz, pero Zircón la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Ahora, serio pero sereno se dirigió a Amatista.

\- Sin tonterías Amatista, esto es realmente algo grave, esa cosa ha asesinado a un diamante y ha absorbido a prácticamente todas las gemas de un planeta-. La gema esbozó una sonrisa divertida pensando que se estaba quedando con ella, pero cuando vio que la expresión seria de Zircón no se desvanecía, su sonrisa se disipó y lo miró incrédula…las guerreras a su alrededor empezaron a mirarse preocupadas. Levemente alterada, Amatista preguntó algo más.

\- Si tal es el caso… ¿cómo habéis escapado? -.

Entonces, la mirada de zircón se quedó en blanco y le vino a la mente la imagen de Obsidiana siendo engullida con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de terror, mientras en el abismo ese monstruo le sonreía con crueldad.

Iolita, al ver que Zircón era incapaz de contestar a aquello en ese momento, decidió intervenir:

-Llegamos aquí con una gema entrenada en el teletransporte, esta murió antes de alcanzar el otro lado-

Amatista la miró confusa, y empezó a pensar, ¿entonces porque habían llegado precisamente a aquel lugar?, el teletransporte interplanetario necesita de imágenes muy potentes y emociones intensas para… oh…. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… aquel lugar sí que recogía emociones intensas para dos gemas muy concretas. Amatista asintió y tras disculparse por su rudeza suspiró , respondió seria.

– Pedís comunicaros con vuestro planeta… pero lamento informaros de que es imposible, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas desde la tierra- . Iolita se dejó caer al suelo abatida por su respuesta. – ¡¿Y tenías que hacernos ese interrogatorio para decirnos eso?!-

Amatista asintió. – Lo lamento, pero necesitaba saber cuáles eran vuestras intenciones-

Iolita se echó las manos a la cabeza frustrada e impotente. -Y supongo que el portal a homeworld está también inactivo…-.

Amatista volvió a asentir. – Era una de las condiciones que vosotras mismas nos impusisteis para establecer una población independiente del imperio gema-

Entonces mientras Amatista e Iolita discutían sobre las distintas posibilidades, la vista de zircón empezó a nublarse. Las secuelas del durísimo combate de hace apenas una hora, mezcladas con la visión de Obsidiana cayendo en el abismo, estaban finalmente pasándole factura. Uno de los cuarzos se percató y se acercó a ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás bien zircón? -. Este se frotó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras forzaba una leve risa. – No, estoy hecho trizas…necesito descansar … y vosotras también-. Amatista se percató y le propuso refugio a Iolita hasta que encontraran una solución, proposición que la comandante aceptó sin dudar, todas estaban destrozadas y necesitaban ayuda. Amatista esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y se dirigió a Zircón con tono sereno.

-Vamos a casa, vendedor de enciclopedias-. Zircón la miró con dulzura durante unos segundos y asintió, a pesar de encontrarse aparentemente ante una amatista muy diferente, seguía siendo ella.

La primera parada fue el granero de Greg, reformado ahora en una especie de cuartel de las gemas de cristal, debido sobre todo a las necesidades acuciantes de espacio de las numerosas gemas de Rose que volvieron con la resistencia original tras la batalla de hace años. Zircón no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por Greg, su granero ahora parecía una recreación barata de star trek... con aliens incluidos. Amatista fue recibida por una esmeralda de aspecto desaliñado y despreocupado.

-Recibí tu mensaje, ¿estas son? -. Amatista asintió y se dirigió a Iolita.

-Tu, tus cuarzos y esas gemas que lleváis con vosotras os quedareis aquí esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?, mañana hablaremos de las balizas -. Iolita asintió y tras agradecerle, acompañó a la esmeralda al interior del edificio. Zircón fue a seguirla, pero entonces Amatista lo agarró del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, la estirada, la samurái y Steven quieren verte-. Zircón asintió y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa a pesar de su estado, echaba de menos esos motes. –De acuerdo, vamos-

Cuando la luz del portal se disipó lo primero que vio Shu fue una caja de donuts abierta encima de la repisa de la cocina de la casa. Los recuerdos le golpearon de pleno y ver el resto de la casa inalterada le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás, pero no vio a nadie, pensó que debían estar en el templo. Pero cuando fue a preguntar a Amatista, la puerta del templo se abrió y su mirada se encontró con la de un crecido Steven. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos y entonces, sin previo aviso, Steven alzó los puños y gritó:

-¡Zircón está aquí!-

Perla y granate salieron inmediatamente del templo y lo miraron sorprendidas. De inmediato, Perla y Steven se lanzaron hacia él y lo apisonaron entre abrazos que Zircón recibió con una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca de dolor. La gema nacarada se dio cuenta y lo soltó.

– ups… lo siento-. Esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tenía los ojos como platos. Al verla así, a Zircón le vino a la mente la noche que dejó la tierra. En su cabeza resonó un pensamiento espontáneo que le hizo ruborizarse ligeramente. _-No recordaba como echaba de menos esos ojos azules_ -.

Granate se dirigió a él con una sonrisa tranquila. -Estás realmente aquí, pensaba que Amatista nos había metido un bulo-. La gema le respondió levemente ofendida.

– ¡Eh! ¡No se me ocurrirá mentir sobre esto! -

Zircón se separó con cuidado de Steven y lo miró a la cara, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Se fijó en que en el pelo llevaba aún la pluma que le había dejado y se le humedecieron los ojos de pura emoción. Se dirigió a todas, que lo miraban expectantes, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Os he echado mucho de menos allí arriba, pero…-. Dejó la frase a medias y se desplomó contra el suelo. Las gemas se acercaron asustadas a auxiliarlo y vieron aliviadas que seguía consciente. – Ay… me duele todo… necesito descansar unas horas antes de poneros al día… bueno, y quizá un buen café y un donut también, no sabéis lo malísimos que son los dulces en en homeworld…-

A millones de kilómetros de allí, en una de las lunas que orbitaba homeworld, Diamante camaleón conversaba con el holograma de Diamante azul sobre las terribles desgracias acontecidas.

\- Entonces es cierto, ha muerto-. Dijo camaleón con la mirada gacha dirigiéndose al holograma de Diamante azul. No hizo falta que respondiera nada, su incapacidad de pronunciar una sola palabra hablaba por ella. La más poderosa de los diamantes originales ahora lucía débil e indefensa, derrotada por el dolor de perder de lo poco que no recuerdas haber creado tu misma…desviaba la mirada constantemente para intentar esconder las lágrimas de camaleón.

 _Nacre_ , la perla acompañante del señor de las lunas de homeworld, también lloraba en silencio la pérdida de su antigua señora, la primera gema que recuerda haber conocido en su larga vida. Diamante camaleón era el único en la sala que no parecía excesivamente abatido, más allá del silencio respetuoso, nada. El motivo era simple, lo esperaba, él ya sabía que esto terminaría pasando.

Diamante azul se dirigió finalmente a Camaleón con semblante decidido. – Voy a cazar a esa cosa -.

Camaleón asintió indiferente. – De acuerdo, ve, no tienes que decírmelo-.

Diamante azul negó con la cabeza. – Sí que tengo, ya que tú te vas a encargar de defender el planeta en mi ausencia-.

Camaleón chistó contrariado. – Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, no soy uno de vuestros diamantes-. Azul avanzó hacia él y se quedó a un palmo de la imperturbable mirada de su igual. – Sabes que no te lo pediría si viera otra posibilidad…-

Sin decir una palabra, Diamante camaleón fue hacia la repisa a servirse una copa seguido atentamente por la mirada de su compañera y el diamante. Desesperada y suplicante, azul añadió algo más.

\- Además, sabes perfectamente que no vas a tener que hacer nada… cualquiera ante el que te plantes preferiría saltar a un sol agonizante antes que luchar contigo-.

Se bebió la copa de un solo trago y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Ve, yo me ocuparé de la casa-

Azul asintió agradecida y tras despedirse con una leve reverencia, cortó comunicaciones. La habitación quedó en un absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por la respiración agitada de _Nacre_ al llorar. Esta se aferró a Camaleón y este le devolvió el abrazo sin decir una sola palabra, sobraban.


	11. Señales perdidas

No podía discernirse nada en aquella oscuridad tan absoluta, ni el propio suelo sobre el que caminaba sin rumbo aparente. En aquel lugar lo único que captaban los sentidos de Shu era un débil susurro, de alguien conocido cuyo rostro no conseguía recordar. De repente, la gema sintió que algo le tiró del pie y perdió el equilibrio… miró al suelo para descubrir aterrorizado un portal del cual salía un brazo de piel mortecina… un portal a través del cual le miraba una obsidiana de ojos sin vida, pero que aun así se atrevían a expresar una desesperación absoluta. Decenas de portales se abrieron a su alrededor y le sujetaron cada miembro sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Sentía como su corazón se agarrotaba de terror pareciendo que fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento…. Y entonces un último y gran portal se abrió frente a él.

Zircón se despertó rugiendo y empapado en un sudor frío… otra vez.

\- Mierda…-

Se echó las manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos cansados y percibió que sus dedos temblaban. Estaba en la cama del antiguo cuarto de Steven y no había nadie en la casa, probablemente todas estarían en el templo. Se levantó ligeramente mareado y tras ponerse una camiseta salió afuera a tomar un poco el aire de la noche para ver si se despejaba.

Nada más salir por la puerta la dulce brisa que acompañaba a beach city en verano le acarició el rostro. Miró hacia el océano y sus pelos se pusieron de punta por un instante, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que viera aquello por última vez: una bella y enorme luna en cuarto creciente, acompañada por cientos de estrellas, se reflejaban en la superficie de las aguas calmadas que abrazaban la costa. Aquella escena le hacía olvidar por un instante los horrores que azotaban el universo, se sentía como si estuviera en el universo creado por un niño en el cual lo terrible no existía.

- _¿Sería bonito eh?-_

Bajó por las escaleras y se sentó donde las olas coronaban sus últimos pasos con la espuma de mar. A su mente le vinieron los recuerdos de aquella primera noche en beach city y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica _._

– _que llegada más abrupta fue…-._

Miró al mar y un sentimiento de amargor le inundó. Sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar con el océano:

\- ¿Querrías bailar conmigo como la última vez? -. No hubo respuesta, claro que no. Zircón empezó a reírse solo mientras esgrimía una sonrisa triste.

\- viejo loco… mírate, hablando con el océano-.

Se tumbó en la arena calentada por el sol durante todo el día y cerró los ojos. _– al menos hazme un favor… susúrrame al oído mientras me duermo-._

Granate salió acompañada de Perla y Steven del templo, discutían sobre lo que le había sucedido a la escuadra de Iolita allí arriba. Perla se dirigió a Granate con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Entonces crees que es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos? –

Granate suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es claramente una amenaza, lo que no sé es si lo es para nosotras… no veo nada –

Steven se rascó la coronilla mientras avanzaba hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber.

– Creéis que todo esto tendrá relación alguna con ese extraño mensaje de Diamante blanco? -.

Perla asintió sin dudar un instante. – Pide perdón por algo que no ha sucedido y días después todo muere a su alrededor, incluida ella… está claro que está relacionado, lo que no sé exactamente de qué manera-.

Steven agarró una botella de agua de la nevera y dio un largo trago. – Ya le preguntaremos mañana a Zircón, quizá aclaremos algunas du…-. Granate le interrumpió a mitad de la frase y señaló hacia la cama vacía de Steven. – El cual ha desaparecido-.

Perla miró por la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa dulce. – no ha ido muy lejos-. Las gemas miraron por la ventana y lo vieron durmiendo sobre la arena. Granate dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes.

Las gemas salieron fuera y Granate se acercó a recogerlo. Al acercarse le sorprendió ver que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Esbozó una sonrisa para sus adentros y sin decir nada lo agarró con cuidado y fue a llevarlo adentro.

-Al fin parece que descansa -. Dijo Steven.

Perla asintió y lo miró con cierta tristeza. -Si… lo de allí arriba debió ser una auténtica pesadilla-

Mientras tanto, en homeworld aún reinaba la tristeza por la pérdida reciente de su soberana. En uno de los edificios reservados para las gemas militares de alto rango, una gema con la piel del color del fuego daba los últimos trazos a un bello retrato. Unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros y se deslizaron hasta sus pechos sin intención alguna.

\- Pensaba que la odiabas…-.

La gema esbozó una leve sonrisa y respondió serena.

\- Eso no importa, fue una líder excelente y murió intentando salvarnos a todas, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en su memoria-. Guardó silencio y la gema que estaba tras ella la observó pintar un momento.

\- ¿Lo vas a colgar en tu galería Hesonita? -.

Esta asintió mientras dejaba los pinceles sobre una repisa proyectada. La gema a su espalda la rodeó con los brazos y le empezó a besar el cuello con una expresión pícara en el rostro. – ¿Te vas ya?... ¿no tienes tiempo para jugar como los mortales lo hacen una vez más? -. Hesonita dejó escapar una risa serena y la apartó con cuidado. – No cornalina, quizá otro día-.

Salió de su habitación y tsuvarita estaba esperándola apoyada en la pared. Esta la miró de arriba abajo y dejó escapar una sola carcajada. – ¿En serio? -

Hesonita le devolvió una sonrisa y se puso en marcha. - ¿Qué?, tengo mis necesidades-. Tsuvarita la golpeó en el hombro y la miró con malicia mientras su compañera se reía entre dientes. – no, no las tienes-.

Camino al centro de mando Hesonita revisaba los detalles de la misión sorprendida. – por la diosa…-. Tsuvarita asintió. -Sí, esto es serio, no quiere darle oportunidad a lo que estemos cazando esta vez-

Hesonita se echó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿serio? ¡esto parece personal! –

Al llegar al centro de mando cualquiera podría ver a lo que se refería Hesonita: allí estaban presentes todos los líderes militares bajo el mando de diamante azul, todos y cada uno…y en los hangares tras los ventanales podían verse como miles de gemas embarcaban en auténticas naves de guerra. La señal más clara de la determinación de Diamante azul era que ella misma estaba embutida en un uniforme militar, dispuesta a encabezar esta misión de búsqueda y destrucción.

Hesonita y Tsuvarita hicieron una mínima reverencia a su comandante y soberana. – Mi diamante, aquí estamos-

Esta asintió y proyectó los detalles en el centro de la sala y una de las gemas de la sala empezó a hablar:

-Como ya sabéis, hace apenas unos días, nuestra querida soberana y miles de hermanas gemas murieron o desaparecieron sin motivo aparente… la escena estaba completamente limpia salvo por unos leves signos de lucha, pero ni mucho menos suficientes para justificar esa desaparición masiva, y por supuesto no podemos descartar que fueran de algunos disturbios previos al fenómeno que las hiciera a todas desaparecer-

Diamante azul dio un paso adelante y proyectó un video holográfico, en él se podían ver los hechos acontecidos en la nave minera encontrada navegando a la deriva cerca de Dah'gro.

-…Sin embargo este ser humanoide fue avistado en una de las naves mineras de la colonia, ser que absorbió sin pestañear a la tripulante de la nave-

Las miradas, aunque frías, mostraron leves muestras de repulsión y hasta algo de temor.

-Tras observar esto, se llegó a la conclusión de que era la única pista que podría llevarnos hasta nuestras hermanas desaparecidas, por lo que se decidió enviar drones de reconocimiento a cada rincón de nuestro imperio en busca de este ser… pues bien, dos de esos drones han perdido la señal, junto con las dos colonias a las que se les envió-

Finalmente, con expresión decidida y seria, Diamante azul se dirigió personalmente a cada una de las presentes.

\- No sabemos lo que es, pero por lo que sabemos de esa cosa puede ser extremadamente peligrosa, por lo que nos dividiremos en dos grandes fuerzas, liderada una de ellas por Hesonita y otra por mí, las asignaciones de cada nave las tenéis en vuestros informes individuales. La misión es capturar al ser vivo, pero si la cosa se complica en exceso estáis autorizadas a eliminar el objetivo… y con esto… ¡fuerza y valor hermanas! –


	12. Señal de socorro

**¡Tras un largo descanso después de mis exámenes vuelvo con energías renovadas! , ¡espero que os guste chavales!, abrazo fuerte ;D**

Amanecía un nuevo y precioso día en Beach City, los pájaros alegraban los despertares de los vecinos que se preparaban para abrir sus negocios y recibir otra dura jornada veraniega. Un joven empleado preparaba la cafetería para los clientes con aire despistado cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. El chico fue a saludar con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño, mientras en su cabeza intentaba adivinar quién podría ser antes de verlo, para distraerse de alguna manera.

Se giró y se despertó al instante de la sorpresa al encontrarse con un grupo de enormes desconocidas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

– bue.. ¡buenos días! -.

Una mujer alta salió de entre el grupo y dejó escapar una leve risita.

– Eso ya lo has dicho chaval, anda, sírvenos un buen desayuno completo a todas-

El muchacho tragó saliva, mientras las escudriñaba nervioso de arriba a abajo.

\- De acuerdo… ¿ca..café alguna?-

Iolita asintió y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de madera.

\- Si, ahora date prisa por favor-

Una de las enormes mujeres, que resultaban ser los cuarzos de Iolita, se dirigió a esta.

-Esto no es necesario señora… -

Iolita suspiró y las invitó a sentarse, serena.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que esas vagas gemas de la tierra despierten... así que intentad relajaos y hacedme caso, disfrutad de algo de comida de verdad-

Estas se miraron y finalmente cedieron y se sentaron en silencio.

Mientras esperaban, Iolita se abrió la holopantalla y se comunicó con uno de los cuarzos que aún permanecían en el granero.

\- Aquí Iolita, ¿alguna ha experimentado algún cambio? –

El cuarzo negó con la cabeza. – Siguen inconscientes y no han dado muestras de que su estado vaya a cambiar-

Iolita chistó contrariada.

– De acuerdo, les daremos unas horas más y si no reaccionan tendremos que despertarlas a la fuerza- .

Ninguna tenía idea de porque aquellas gemas seguían dormidas, no entendían ni por qué todas se desmayaron en primer lugar. Algunas comentaban brevemente que quizá Diamante blanco había tenido algo que ver, pero entonces desechaban rápidamente la idea y reían como si se tratara de una broma para intentar suprimir sus sospechas evidentes, una reacción al miedo intenso de descubrir la verdad.

El muchacho vino cargado hasta arriba con platos llenos de huevos, bacon, patatas fritas y demás (guarradas) mientras Iolita lo observaba entre divertida y ansiosa.

-¡Aquí viene!-. Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos y se relamía.

El camarero dejó los platos en las mesas y fue a irse, pero entonces Iolita le llamó la atención y este se puso tieso del tirón.

\- si… sí?! ¿Algo más? -

Iolita se echó la mano al bolsillo y cogió un puñado de piedras preciosas y se lo lanzó al muchacho que las recogió al vuelo torpemente. Este las miró desconcertado.

-Qué es esto?

Iolita arqueó la ceja. -Es que esas esmeraldas no son suficiente para pagar el desayuno? -. Se fue a echar la mano al bolsillo cuando el camarero, flipando, empezó a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a devolverle semejante riqueza.

-Pe… pero no puedo aceptar esto… ay dios… ¡¿cómo te voy a dar la vuelta de esto?! -

Iolita se encogió de hombros. -¿Vuel…ta? Anda, quédatelo todo y déjanos comer tranquilas.

Sin saber que responder o hacer, el chico se fue hacia la cocina, observando con los ojos como platos las resplandecientes piedras.

Los cuarzos miraban con cierto asco la comida mientras Iolita daba cuenta de ella como si no se hubiera mañana. La gema violeta lucía serena, parecía disfrutar de ese momento como si nada pasara, nada que ver con la Iolita de hace apenas doce horas. Sus subordinadas se preguntaban cómo podía estar tan tranquila en esa situación; No sabían nada de su hogar, ni de las compañeras que habían dejado atrás, ni de la pesadilla que había consumido el planeta de sus hermanas, nada. Pero entonces, una amatista, soltó una risita y se dirigió a sus compañeras.

-Es Gegenteil… -

Estas empezaron a reír levemente y el estallido de risas fue en aumento, mezcla de emociones, de lo absurdo de la escena y la profunda incertidumbre sobre la situación en la que se encontraban sumidas.

Zircón se despertó a media mañana sudando por el calor. Miró a su alrededor levemente sorprendido, estaba en la cama. Comprendió de inmediato la situación y se llevó la mano a la cara un poco avergonzado. – _como si fuera un niño pequeño_ …-

Miró el reloj, las 12, hacía años que no dormía tanto. Oteó la casa buscando a alguien y no vio a nadie, pero se percató de que habían dejado una nota en la mesilla junto a su cama.

La primera parte tenía una caligrafía estúpidamente espectacular: - _Reúnete con nosotras en el cuartel principal, tenemos que hablar_ \- Perla. PD _: tienes algo de café en la cocina_ -. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa y entonces se percató de que había algo más escrito por detrás: -PD2: por si las moscas, _el cuartel principal es el granero viejo de mi padre_ \- Steven.

Se vistió, y tras beberse el café, tomó el teletransportador dirección al granero.

Cuando llegó nadie se percató de su presencia por un instante, todas trabajan aceleradas en algún tipo de artefactos.

No tardó en llamar la atención de Iolita, la cual rondaba la sala perseguida por su escolta personal con un aire indiferente.

– Al fin despertaste -.

Este asintió mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de las gemas de cristal.

\- Como están las ingenieras-

Sin decir nada Iolita le pasó un informe en mano. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa al verlo.

¿Al fin, alguien ha hablado con ella?, cuál es su estado? -

Iolita le respondió seca mientras con la mano le hacía un gesto para indicarle que le siguiera.

\- Solo una de las especialistas, pero no le ha dicho gran cosa, básicamente y en términos humanos, "la ha mandado a la mierda" … como es obvio está confundida y tremendamente agitada, acaba de despertar en un planeta alienígena como una de las pocas supervivientes de una masacre planetaria-

Llegaron frente a la sala y Zircón echó un ojo a través de una pequeña ventanilla a través de la puerta y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

\- ¿En serio…? -

Iolita lo miró confundida.

-Algún problema? -

Zircón negó con la cabeza y fue a entrar.

\- Nada preocupante, vamos a ello-

Zircón entró decidido y la mirada de la gema que acababa de despertar se fijó en él.

\- Tu… te recuerdo, eres el otro híbrido… -

Zircón se sentó frente a ella bajo el abrigo de las miradas atentas de las guardianas.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras Apatita? -.

Apatita se echó las manos a la cara y se las frotó contra esta como si quisiera terminar de despertar.

\- Esa pregunta es hasta insultante dadas las circunstancias-

Shu respondió impasible

\- Todas estamos consternadas con lo que ha pasado allí arriba, por ello es…-

De repente Apatita alzó la mirada sorprendida y le interrumpió a mitad de frase.

\- ¿Qué estáis consternadas? ….- La gema empezó a reírse entre dientes. -claro que si…-

Zircón bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Observó a la guerrera, sus ojos se habían abierto y miraban al suelo con una expresión vacía. No podría ofrecerle nada que la reconfortara en ese momento ya que lo que esta había perdido era irrecuperable... lo único que podía ofrecer era su sinceridad y una promesa.

\- Apatita…-

La gema no reaccionó, pero Zircón siguió hablando igualmente.

-Es literalmente imposible que yo me sienta como tú o como cualquiera de las supervivientes que siguen inconscientes en la otra habitación… pero también he perdido mucho y puedo perder aún más si no me ayudas a entender lo que está pasando-

Apatita guardó silencio por un instante y finalmente asintió con desgana.

\- En fin… que más me da ya, ¿Qué quieres saber? –

Ambas hablaron durante unos minutos, en los que, la gema guerrera volvió a repetir la historia que Zircón ya habían oído de todas sus otras compañeras: en un momento dado, perdió la conciencia y se desplomó sin motivo alguno. Zircón empezaba a considerar cierta la teoría de que había sido Diamante blanco la causante de todo aquello y eso le asustaba, ya que de ser finalmente así podría supondría la traición de los máximos poderes y un golpe definitivo a la ya frágil y maltrecha sociedad gema.

Zircón agradeció su testimonio y fue a irse, pero Apatita lo retuvo.

\- Sabes, Jasper te mencionó en un par de ocasiones en las que conseguí arrastrarla hasta alguna de las menas de los suburbios… borracha perdía su infinito orgullo y se le soltaba la lengua… en una de esas reconoció que fue un "híbrido de cabellos grises" el que la salvó de esa fusión salvaje en la que estaba atrapada-

Zircón la observó en silencio con un nudo en la garganta como la gema de apariencia serena se debatía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Supongo… que debo darte las gracias… -

Shu salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y nada más ver a Iolita se dirigió a esta:

\- Debemos forzar el despertar de esas ingenieras, necesitamos descubrir una verdad diferente-

Iolita asintió y mientras discutían posibilidades llegaron las gemas de cristal. Zircón se acordó al instante de la noche anterior y se sonrojó levemente. Esbozó una sonrisa y fue a dirigirse a ellas, pero Amatista lo interrumpió de un codazo.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero por ahora…os hemos traído algo que quizás os interese-

Y entonces Steven a su lado echó mano a algo que tenía guardado en un recipiente con cara de susto. Al ver de lo que se trataba zircón e iolita esbozaron una amplia sonrisa:

-Como he podido olvidar esa cosa horrenda-

Mientras, a millones de kilómetros de allí, los grupos de caza de Diamante azul ya habían partido hacia las respectivas señales dejadas por los drones de exploración.

Una de las dos, la más reciente de las señales, provenía de un grupo de colonias más allá del sistema estelar de homeworld, uno de los más importantes y de los pocos que a día de hoy permanecía leal a la autoridad Diamante. Con el fin de mantener las relaciones, sería el grupo principal, el dirigido por Diamante azul, el que se encargaría de esa señal. Una mayor muestra de atención directa de una de las máximas autoridades hacia la seguridad de estos sistemas coloniales, reforzaría la frágil confianza en la capital del imperio gema.

-Mantened la fijación de coordenadas automática activa en todo momento por si hace falta una teleportación de emergencia hacia uno de las naves-

El holograma de hesonita asintió y en silencio cortó comunicaciones con la nave de Diamante azul. La enorme comandante lucía ya su armadura de combate y una mirada depredadora que no apartaba del panel de mandos. Se dirigió a sus pilotos con expresión seria

\- Saltad a velocidad de curvatura, tenemos que cazar un monstruo -

Justo en ese momento, en el planeta que dejaban atrás, algo sucedía en la torre de comunicaciones de la capital. Una señal sorprendió a una joven peridot novata. Al ver de qué se trataba, empezó a balbucear algo en voz baja con la vista fija en la pantalla. La compañera a su lado al verla miró la pantalla y dio la voz de alarma con los ojos como platos.

-¡Mensaje desde una de las balizas de emergencia proveniente de la Tierra, avisen de manera urgente a la máxima autoridad!

 **PD: aquí un extra para compensar la larga espera, espero que os guste.**

Le llamaban la damisela de luz blanca, pero no por su pureza, su bondad, su fe o la magia que usaba, sino porque sus enemigos que conseguían sobrevivir y regenerarse contaban que lo último que sentían antes de desvanecerse era un cálido rayo de sol que les acariciaba el rostro.

Aquel ser no sería jamás un diamante, pues no le cederían un trono a algo tan poderoso; Su ya larga estela haría que se olvidaran los logros, la fuerza, el pasado y las conquistas de las actuales gobernantes, las haría minúsculas a su lado. Diamante camaleón, con apenas 1000 años de edad, era una de las guerreras más poderosas del imperio gema, algunas dirían que igualaba a la emperadora azul.

Se acercó con su armadura resplandeciente y con la gema quebrada de su desgraciada presa en las manos, se puso a la altura de Diamante blanco y soltó los restos a sus pies mientras esgrimía una mirada fría de desprecio. Con una mezcla de miedo, por saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar, y de furia por la arrogancia de su "protegida", Diamante blanco se dirigió a esta con tono firme:

-Arrodíllate ante tu diamante-

Sin responderle nada, Diamante camaleón tiró su espada de cristal, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Ante esta muestra de rebeldía la emperadora blanca se levantó exaltada de su trono:

\- ¡ARRODÍLLATE! , Te recuerdo que vives gracias a mi maldita ingrata-

La gema multicolor se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás, dedicándole a Diamante blanco una mirada afilada que cortó la respiración a las presentes.

\- No te confundas, soy tu pecado de orgullo, no un producto de tu piedad, si alguna vez te he debido algo no es mi vida, sino la de nacre-

Las guardias personales se abalanzaron sobre ella enfurecidas por su falta de respeto, pero Diamante blanco les ordenó detenerse, pues sabía que si la tocaban corría el grave riesgo de perderlas a todas.


	13. Devoradora de mundos

Se suponía que la transmisión desde la Tierra era un asunto de alto secreto que no debía salir de la cúpula de altos mandatarios de homeworld, pero al revelarse el contenido del mensaje no pudo evitarse que se extendiera como la pólvora entre la población. Era la chispa de esperanza que necesitaban… por encima del miedo a un enemigo desconocido, las gemas celebraban por las calles rebosantes de júbilo que las suyas seguían vivas, celebraban como hacía años que no se había visto, gemas de todos los rangos y lugares de procedencia serían hermanas, al menos esa noche.

Cuarzo blanco hacía su camino hacia la torre de comunicaciones de la capital con la gema de su pecho brillando en todo momento, iluminando ligeramente su alma oscurecida por el horror que las había castigado a todas durante días.

Entró en la torre principal escoltada de dos enormes cuarzos y pudo presenciar como las ingenieras de comunicaciones se abrazaban y desprendían lágrimas de alegría… la presencia del nuevo diamante o su intimidante escolta no pareció interrumpir en nada esta situación de auténtico júbilo. Una andalucita anciana y la jefa de comunicaciones del lugar, se acercó a Cuarzo blanco y tras una breve reverencia le ofreció ver el holograma con las manos temblorosas, pudiendo apenas disimular su emoción.

La joven gema asintió con los ojos iluminados y ante ella se extendió un holograma que la paralizó de golpe.

\- Ya funciona (...) ¿Si?, bien, gracias Perla… Iolita reportando desde la Tierra por la baliza de comunicación cuántica nº 1477-

Ver el rostro cansado de su compañera hizo que un torrente de emociones saliera a flote, dejando escapar dos lágrimas silenciosas como fugitivas de su intento por contener dichas emociones.

\- Me avergüenza y duele informar de que un terrible desastre aconteció durante el proceso de recaptación de funciones de la prisionera Cinabrita-

Aunque se mantenía firme, era fácil percatarse de que la voz de Iolita temblaba.

\- Algo en el proceso falló, no …se sabe el que, aún estamos investigando, pero el caso es que algo que no era cinabrita surgió de todo aquello y desató el caos, nadie pudo detenerla porque todas y repito todas las gemas del planeta perdieron la consciencia en un instante, también por motivos desconocidos, se presupone una habilidad desconocida de este ser no identificado-

La jefa de seguridad hizo una pausa y se frotó los ojos cansados.

\- Las gemas del planeta, a excepción de las 62 rescatadas por las nuestras, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, aparentemente y en palabras de una testigo… perdida en la huida… fueron absorbidas forzando una especie de fusión con este ente desconocido surgido de Cinabrita. Es importante resaltar que sus conciencias individuales parecen activas dentro del ser… gracias a esto todavía tenemos la esperanza de que nuestras hermanas no estén perdidas para siempre, de que podemos rescatarlas-

De repente la gema se arrodilló y bajó la mirada por el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza.

\- Sin embargo me duele profundamente comunicar que hay una víctima mortal segura… nuestra señora, la luz blanca de homeworld, nuestro querido diamante… fue abatido mientras permanecía inconsciente... fruto de mi negligencia como encargada de su seguridad y de la misión, aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga… por ahora necesitamos que activen el portal a la Tierra para que pueda presentar mi informe sobre los datos conocidos sobre la critatura… Iolita fuera-

Nada más terminar la transmisión, Cuarzo blanco se dirigió a la jefa de comunicación, que parecía estar esperado recibir su orden para llevar a cabo la petición de Iolita.

\- ¿A qué esperáis?, abridle la puerta a las nuestras-

Andalucita asintió y antes de irse se acercó a Cuarzo y le puso algo en la mano. Con una sonrisa cómplice se dirigió hacia su líder, la cual la miraba extrañada.

\- Llegó un segundo mensaje de la Tierra, pero no se preocupe, lo pude interceptar y catalogar como no relevante antes de que mis subordinadas lo alcanzaran-

Intrigada, Cuarzo blanco fue a activar el holograma, pero la jefa de comunicaciones la detuvo riendo entre dientes.

\- Mi señora, le recomiendo verlo… en privado-

Cuarzo se sonrojó y asintió en silencio mientras la vieja andalucita se marchaba para acatar las órdenes de su joven diamante.

Presa de las emociones, pidió unos instantes a sus subordinadas y se encerró en templo para ver el holograma antes de dirigirse a la estación de teletransporte. Lo activó y volvió a ver a Iolita, pero esta no tenía ni sus partes mecánicas ni su visor puesto, se nota que había sido grabado a posteriori. Esta vez en vez de presentarse seria y contenida, esgrimía una sonrisa dulce y temblorosa, mostrando ese lado tierno y cálido que tan pocas conocían.

\- De verdad espero que esa vieja gema verde intercepte esto y te lo haga llegar… si no es así, bueno… me da igual. Ahora mismo no sé cuándo podré verte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, aunque tenga que fingir que estas escuchando mis palabras…ahora más que nunca necesito sentir la calidez de tu paciencia y tu cariño-

Cuarzo se echó la mano al pecho y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

\- …Cuando desperté en ese planeta y vi el desolador panorama lo primero que sentí fue miedo, mucho miedo. Me aterraba la idea de que mi alma y la de mis compañeras pudiera ser absorbida por ese conglomerado de rabia y tristeza… quebraba mi gema esa sensación de soledad y la impotencia tan absoluta que sentía en ese momento…. la certeza de que no volvería a verte, o peor, de que en algún momento mi error pudiera matarte…

Iolita empezó a llorar y moquear como una niña pequeña que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla.

\- Ahora, que estoy viva yo solo… quiero ir a casa, abrazarte, hacerte el amor y ….fusionarme contigo, como siempre quisiste, ¿verdad?-

La habitación resonaba con el llanto de Iolita mientras ambas intentaban alcanzarse a través de una brecha invisible.

La primera nave en llegar a su destino fue la de Diamante azul. Boethoria , colonia-capital del sistema estelar colonial gema YZ-07, era una gran luna de densa atmósfera que orbitaba un gigante gaseoso tintado de tonos cálidos.

La luna servía como base para el almacenamiento no solo del hidrógeno extraído de la superficie del gigante, sino del diamante extraído de su núcleo, utilizado como base para muchos instrumentos de precisión, semiconductores y microchips en prácticamente todas las naves espaciales gema. El ser una de las pocas minas de diamantes activas a día de hoy es lo que le daba un valor incalculable y por tanto lo que lo convertía en un aliado preciado que no les convenía perder.

Al salir de curvatura sobre la superficie del planeta todo parecía ir en orden, los radares los detectaron rápidamente y contactaron con el puente de mando rápidamente.

\- Desde base a nave de clase crucero, identifíquense antes de entrar en la atmósfera-

Las guerreras gema respiraron aliviadas, ya que muchas de ellas se habían temido lo peor al no obtener respuesta del planeta desde homeworld. Diamante Azul se aproximó al intercomunicador y al retransmitir su imagen por la pantalla, las gemas de Boethoria se arrodillaron al instante en señal de respeto.

\- ¡Mi diamante!, enseguida abriremos el puerto espacial, pueden proceder-

Antes de descender, Diamante azul se dirigió a una de sus guerreras que cubría su rostro con una capucha.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de localizar el fallo en las comunicaciones de la colonia, tu encuentra la sonda y determina porque su señal se detuvo-

La gema asintió en silencio y fue a irse, pero Diamante azul la agarró de la muñeca y se dirigió a ella esgrimiendo una mirada seria.

-Discreción absoluta Cincita, lo último que queremos es que Boethoria piense que tenemos sondas espía monitorizando sus movimientos-

Esta asintió esbozando una sonrisa tranquila. – sin problema-

Cincita era otro de los altos cargo bajo el mando de Diamante azul, una vieja gema, líder del equipo de reconocimiento y sin dudar un instante, la mejor francotiradora que había en todo homeworld, incluso mejor que la propia Diamante azul. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las heroínas del campo de batalla como podían ser Hesonita y Tsuvarita, esta gema no desataba admiración alguna.

En la guerra los francotiradores son fantasmas realmente odiados por los soldados a los que se enfrentan, ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de los guerreros de a pie, ellos eligen a sus objetivos y sus objetivos saben quién está asesinando a sus compañeros, se convierten en prioridad una vez disparan. Sin embargo, ni historias de odio corrían sobre, ella, ya que esta era un fantasma por pocas conocida, uno que no dejaba a nadie vivo que pudiera contar la historia de la francotiradora legendaria que la tuvo en su punto de mira y errara, no, ella no fallaba.

Sin decir una palabra más se montó en una nave y descendió sobre el planeta bajo un manto invisible.

En el planeta, la esmeralda encargada de dirigir toda la colonia esperaba a Diamante azul con un séquito de Perlas y Cuarzos.

\- Nos honra con su presencia gran autoridad Diamante, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Diamante azul le respondió mientras esta les indicaba que la siguieran.

\- Supongo ya se habrá enterado del desastre de Dah'gro-

La esmeralda asintió y respondió con la mirada gacha.

\- Un desastre sin precedentes, un daño irreparable, afectó mucho a las habitantes de nuestra humilde comunidad… todas perdieron a alguien ese día, yo incluida… pero si me permite preguntar, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con su presencia hoy aquí? –

Mientras caminaban hacia el portal, Diamante proyectó desde su gema un informe que puntualizaba el fallo en las comunicaciones del día anterior.

-Creemos que hay una gema muy peligrosa involucrada en aquel desastre y estamos rastreándola, esta colonia dejó de emitir la señal, incluida la del portal interplanetario. Debíamos venir a comprobar que todo estaba en orden y dejaros defendidas, no permitiremos otro desastre de tal calibre-

La esmeralda hizo una señal a una de sus cuarzos para que recogiera el informe y respondió confundida por las palabras de Diamante.

\- ¿Dice que dejamos de emitir señal? , no tengo constancia de ello… si le interesa pueden echar un vistazo a la torre de comunicaciones principal, pero le aseguro que en ningún momento… -

Diamante la detuvo y asintió agradecida por su colaboración.

\- Confiamos en vosotros, pero echaremos un vistazo, toda seguridad es poca… más ahora-

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, Cincita sobrevolaba los extensos manantiales de ácido en busca de la sonda perdida.

Su nave detectó una señal justo en un pequeño tramo que separaba el mortal paraje natural… de un pequeño asentamiento. No pudo sino preguntarse qué hacían allí aquellas construcciones, en medio de la nada. Desconfiada de todo aquello, decidió detener la nave aún en modo sigilo a un par de kilómetros del asentamiento y salir a investigar la señal.

Caminó hasta donde la sonda reportó su última señal antes de desaparecer y miró a su alrededor… nada, literalmente nada. Ella lo sabía, aquello estaba demasiado limpio para haber colisionado un satélite de casi dos metros. Entonces desvió su mirada en dirección a los edificios que había visto mientras volaba y empezó a caminar hacia allí con la creciente sensación de que algo andaba muy mal.

Sus ojos de cazadora experta inspeccionaron el lugar, aparentemente abandonado, en busca de alguna certeza que confirmara sus sospechas cuando de repente observó movimiento en uno de los viejos cobertizos. Invocó su rifle y apuntando al lugar disparó una ráfaga silenciosa que abrió un pequeño portal a través de la pared revelando solo para sus ojos lo que ella se temía, la sonda no había colisionado, había sido interceptada.

El viento dejó de soplar a su espalda y sus instintos se pusieron en marcha de manera automática. Si no fuera ella, probablemente la asesina que se acercaba hacia ella en silencio habría logrado su objetivo, pero este no sería el caso. Como un rayo, desenfundó un cuchillo cristalino y antes de que la gema que la acechaba se abalanzara sobre ella, rodó hacia atrás y se lo hincó en el cuello. La gema se deshizo en un humo negro que esbozó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer antes los sorprendidos ojos de la francotiradora… como podía haber pasado por alto a esa guardia. Un grito de alarma desde el pequeño campamento le dejó claro que había sido descubierta, por lo que se abalanzó sobre su francotirador dispuesta a acallar las suplicas de socorro.

Las gemas enemigas descargaron contra su posición, pero Cincita se mantuvo imperturbable. Los disparos poco certeros le daban la pista de que, aunque sabían que una francotiradora les acechaba, no sabían realmente su localización exacta. La gema carmesí dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y apretó el gatillo derribando una de las guerreras que se ocultaba en tras una cobertura virtualmente imposible de alcanzar desde su posición. Confundidas las gemas buscaron el origen de los disparos, pero cada vez que parecía habían rastreado la fuente, otro proyectil les alcanzaba. Y así, poco a poco, todas fueron cayeron ante la implacable furia de la tiradora.

El último tiro resonó en la distancia y la última cayó sin remedio. Cuando el silencio y el olor a plasma desapareció de aquel escenario sin vida, Cincita salió de su escondite para investigar, solo para encontrar lo que esperaba: Allí no había restos de gemas, no había nada… le había estado disparando a fantasmas, era fácil darse cuenta que habían caído en una trampa mortal, pero no precisamente para ellas.

-Devoradora de planetas…-

Diamante azul se encontraba supervisando la revisión de las comunicaciones cuando un mensaje llegó a su intercomunicador. Fingiendo una expresión distraída, leyó el mensaje y su mirada se congeló en el acto. Serena, llamó a esmeralda, que permanecía junto a ellas en la torre de comunicaciones.

\- ¿Algo incorrecto señ…?-. Su frase fue interrumpida en instante por un rápido movimiento de Diamante azul que le enterró el cráneo contra el suelo, evaporándose al instante en un humo negro ante la sorprendida mirada de todas en la sala.

La furia inundó al instante Diamante azul, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse como el magma y se dirigió a sus subordinadas, atenazada por el odio:

\- ¡CORRED HACIA LA NAVE!, ¡VUESTRAS COMPAÑERAS HAN SIDO EMBOSCADAS! -


	14. Gema por gema

Antes de mover un músculo, las gemas rodearon a la escuadra de Diamante azul y esbozaron emociones dispares mientras sus disfraces desaparecían para dejar lugar a sombras de sus antiguas dueñas. Miedo, rabia, alegría, tristeza, culpa, indiferencia… cada gema usurpada de aquel planeta sentía algo diferente al enfrentarse a su antaño grandiosa comandante azul, pero todas seguían una meta común ante la cual ninguna de esas emociones iba a interponerse.

Avanzaron contra las guerreras de diamante azul solo para masacradas con facilidad; como muñecos de papel, aquellos tristes recuerdos se deshacían entre las armas y ante las miradas temblorosas de las gemas de élite.

El peligro era real, no ya porque sus enemigos fueran especialmente poderosos, sino porque ante ellas no se presentaban precisamente enemigos, sino compañeras, amigas, civiles inocentes que sucumbieron seducidos por la promesa de un terrible monstruo. Un jasper, incapaz de seguir asesinando a sus antiguas hermanas, se detuvo y soltó su arma y su casco ante la mirada atenta de Diamante azul, solo para ser consumido en un instante por el abrazo oscuro de la entidad colectiva.

La duda atenazaba los corazones cristalinos de las guerreras, hasta que de repente la líder se abalanzó con ferocidad contra las sombras, haciendo desaparecer una tras otra con sus violentos golpes ardientes. Decidida se dirigió a sus subordinadas que la observaban perdidas:

\- ¡Si no acabamos con ellas no podremos defender a las que aún no son cascarones vacíos!-

Los cuarzos se miraron …y con el amargo dolor de la culpa, se lanzaron contra las gemas asimiladas haciéndose un duro camino hacia la nave a través de las caídas.

Según se acercaban a su destino las sombras empezaron a retirarse, lo que hizo que las sospechas de Diamante azul se acrecentaran. Llegaron al puerto espacial y sobre la nave, Cincita les esperaba con su arma en ristre. Diamante azul se dirigió a ella acelerada:

\- ¿Has podido contactar? -

Esta negó con la cabeza -La señal tan siquiera les llega, tienen las comunicaciones cerradas.

Diamante chistó contrariada y de inmediato ordenó embarcar a las suyas.

\- Después de lo que hemos visto aquí me temo lo peor, así no esperaremos respuesta, nos teleportaremos a su nave de inmediato-

Antes de entrar, Diamante se quedó mirando unas enormes instalaciones en el horizonte.

\- Mi diamante, ¿te sucede algo? -. Le preguntó cincita antes de iniciar los motores.

Con la mirada gacha asintió y entró en la nave en silencio.

-Eso del fondo son depósitos de antihidrógeno sin control alguno desde hace dos días por lo menos … varias **toneladas** a apenas unos metros de un ambiente rico en hidrógeno… ¿sabéis lo que sucede con la antimateria sin contención verdad? -

La mirada de las gemas en la nave cambió en un instante. Incluso la siempre calmada Cincita la miró aterrorizada.

\- Eso me sucede…despega de una vez, no quiero desintegrarme junto con esta luna, el planeta que orbita y esa hermosa estrella-

Y tras un último vistazo a la solitaria colonia, la nave despegó dirección a la nave nodriza, dejando tras de sí otro planeta tocado por la bestia.

Mientras, en la Tierra, Iolita y las suyas no podían hacer más que esperar la respuesta de homeworld. Justo después de acabar la transmisión, Zircón agarró la piedra de los lamentos, esbozando una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a las gemas de cristal.

\- y pensar que esta cosa horrible nos iba a ayudar tanto después de darnos tanto por cu… de molestarnos tanto… en fin, ¡bien pensado gemas!, ¡nos habéis sacado de un aprieto! –

Granate negó con la cabeza y señaló a perla que levantó la cabeza orgullosa

\- fue su idea-

Amatista chistó y miró a Perla con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya lo hizo el peridot ese que nos echó a diamante amarillo encima, así que no tiene mérito-

La cara de Perla se arrugó al instante y fue a responder a Amatista cuando iolita la interrumpió.

\- ¿Os importaría dejarnos vuestra baliza un poco más?, yo y las mías nos gustaría mandar algunos mensajes privados-

Unas cuantas de sus subordinadas que estaban justo tras ella la escucharon y dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada que hizo que Iolita se sonrojara.

-Yo y las mías dice…-. Comentó un cuarzo rojo mientras sonreía divertida y la miraba de reojo.

Iolita se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo que el cuarzo rojo se callera al suelo de risa. Zircón y las gemas de cristal sonreían divertidas con la situación, tan obvia, que el descarado intento de iolita por encubrirla resultaba adorable. Steven se acercó a ella y asintió con una sonrisa amable.

\- Claro que puedes usarla-

Iolita asintió agradecida y fue cogerla cuando Steven le agarró la muñeca.

\- Pero tu préstanos a Shu un rato, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar- . La gema morada miró de reojo a Zircón en silencio por un instante, que se encogió de hombros entretenido, y entonces empezó a reírse.

\- Como quieras, es todo vuestro-

Las gemas caminaron hacia el pueblo mientras charlaban alegres, poniéndose al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos años.

\- …¡Y a pesar de que las gemas corruptas nos rodeaban preparadas para atacar, Steven todavía buscaba una alternativa a luchar contra ellas! -. Dijo amatista mientras se reía entre dientes.

Zircón las escuchaba hablar y sentía una agradable calidez interior, verlas a todas juntas le hacía sentirse como en casa. De repente calló en la cuenta de que no había visto a Greg todavía y curioso, preguntó a Steven por él.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre? No le he visto el pelo ninguno de estos días-

\- Igual, literalmente igual… sigue viviendo en la furgoneta a pesar de que le cediste la casa, solo la usa para almacenar trastos…- dijo Steven rascándose la cabeza.

Shu se echó la mano a la cara y dejó escapar una risa:

\- ¡Es increíble!, aunque supongo que lo lleva dentro… en fin, ya hablaré con el-

Aquella conversación hizo que Perla cayera en la cuenta de algo. Curiosa, se dirigió su amigo:

\- Oye, ¿y qué sucedió con Lapislázuli? -

A Zircón aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y eso se reflejó en su rostro. Amatista le dio un codazo a perla.

-Liante-

Muy apurada, Perla fue a disculparse, pero Zircón le dijo que se calmara, que no pasaba nada. Granate, impasible, repitió la pregunta mientras el resto de las gemas la miraban echándose las manos a la cabeza.

Zircón, divertido con el absurdo de la situación empezó a reírse a lágrima viva.

\- ¡Que no pasa nada! , regeneraron la gema nada más llegar a homeworld-

\- ¿Y entonces a que viene esa mala cara? -. Dijo Steven poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Zircón respondió mientras miraba con nostalgia la gema de topacio quebrada en su muñeca.

\- Como dijo Cuarzo blanco que pasaría, perdió sus recuerdos, renació como la gema elemental que fue creada en primera instancia-

Las gemas se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué hacer para animarlo, cuando de repente, Perla saltó y le agarró del brazo a Zircón.

Este la miraba sorprendida mientras le arrastraba hacia algún sitio a marchas forzadas.

-¡Ey!, adonde me… ¡ey perla! -.

Las demás no sabían que sucedía, pero no hicieron nada para impedirlo, simplemente les siguieron divertidas.

Tras unos minutos arrastrándole, Perla plantó a Zircón delante del Big donut.

\- Hace años que no pruebas uno de esos asquerosos donuts, ¡seguro que te quitan esa cara tan larga! -

La inmadurez en asuntos sociales de perla enterneció tanto a Zircón que casi sin darse cuenta se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa boba, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

\- que… ¿qué pasa? -

Zircón se dio media vuelta y con un tono casi burlón se dirigió a Granate, Amatista y Steven.

\- que linda, sigue pareciendo una niña pequeña con estas cosas…-

Granate asintió sin cambiar la expresión ni un ápice y Amatista y Steven empezaron a reírse el uno sobre el otro. Perla se sonrojó por completo y lo golpeó en el costado ofendida mientras Zircón se reía y la miraba con dulzura. En un intento por disculparse la agarró por detrás, le acarició enérgicamente el pelo y sin dejar de reírse se dirigió a ella:

\- No te enfades, ¡era una broma!, además, ¡no necesitáis animarme!, veros a vosotras es más que suficiente para eso-

Perla siguió enfurruñada hasta que de repente el estómago de Zircón rugió con fuerza y eso hizo que se escapara una risita.

\- Desde luego un donut con virutas de chocolate no me vendría mal…-

Mientras tanto, a varios millones de años luz de allí las emociones eran muy diferentes. Una nave destrozada y el escenario de una feroz batalla cubrían la superficie del planeta que habían destinado a Hesonita. Lo único bueno de aquel lugar es que las que aún seguían vivas parecían haber escapado a tiempo, llevándose consigo a las civiles que quedaban en el planeta cuando llegaron.

Como se temía Diamante azul, las dos señales habían sido una distracción, un doloroso error que le perseguiría para siempre…y es que sería aquella la primera vez que Diamante azul lloraba desconsoladamente ante sus gemas.

Sus manos temblaban con los restos de su subordinada escurriéndose entre sus dedos… la rabia y la culpa recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Encogida de rodillas, era observaba con regocijo el monstruo que le demandó justicia cuando tenía el alma rota y nunca halló una respuesta. La poderosa guerrera rugió al cielo, desgarrando el tejido de la realidad por un instante solo con su dolor, lamentando su incapacidad de protegerla.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su enemiga… en un instante, sus lágrimas desaparecieron y su piel se tornó roja, desprendiendo un calor que derretía todo lo que estaba en contacto con ella…su furia materializada emanaba en forma de un vapor abrasador de su enorme cuerpo, haciendo que las suyas propias retrocedieran aterrorizadas.

Y entonces, guiada por el desprecio, la culpa, el odio y un intenso deseo de matar, se abalanzó sobre la asesina de su hermana y de la que para ella siempre fue su hija.


	15. Al mismo tiempo

\- Agh, es feo, muy feo-. Hesonita asintió sin dejar de observar fijamente la superficie del planeta sobre el que tendrían que descender.

\- Y más sabiendo lo que hay bajo ese abrigo-.

La atmósfera de color mostaza de Umlilium y su proximidad a la estrella del sistema eran suficiente para imaginarse como era la superficie del planeta. Aquel ardiente infierno que rondaba los 800 grados, con una presión atmosférica unas 100 veces superior a la de la tierra, lluvias de ácido sulfúrico y tormentas con vientos de más de 400 kilómetros por hora, no parecía el sitio más idóneo para una colonia, incluso para las gemas.

Sin embargo, en su momento fue destino obligado para estas: la ironía parecía estar burlándose de ellas cuando por casualidad, hace aproximadamente 22.000 años, sus sondas detectaron que precisamente aquel planeta era idóneo para el nacimiento de nuevas gemas, el único planeta rocoso en el que una gema no podía pisar sin morir. Forzadas a aventurarse en aquella bola de fuego y ácido si no querían desaparecer, las gemas plantaron ciudades junto a las minas, protegidas bajo enormes escudos del clima extremo que azotaba la superficie.

A día de hoy, los jardines estaban completamente agotados, pero sin embargo las grandes ciudades seguían albergando a un buen número de gemas civiles, antiguas trabajadoras que ahora disfrutaban de su pequeño infierno particular, independiente del imperio gema.

\- ¿Y la señal viene de aquí? , ¿está segura?-. Hesonita le mostró los datos al citrino, su segunda al mano en esa misión.

\- La señal no viene de aquí, desapareció aquí-.

Citrino chistó y miró al planeta riendo entre dientes. – ganga, esperaba no tener que bajar ahí-

Una de los peridotos se acercó a ellas y se dirigió a hesonita. – Señora, ya estamos en órbita con el planeta, ¿órdenes? -

-Contacta con las colonias de obreras e informales de la situación, no queremos desatar el pánico aterrizando sin avisar una nave militar en una zona independiente-

Citrino intervino transmitiendo sus dudas sobre aquello. – ¿Estas segura que es buena idea? , si la colonia se entera de que había una sonda exploradora no autorizada en su espacio planetario pueden acusarnos de espionaje-

Hesonita la miró y soltó una risita divertida. – ¿Y que nos importa? ¿qué tiene este planeta que ofrecer o decir en nuestra contra? , es una colonia de **obreras** en medio de un planeta muerto por la diosa…- . De repente su sonrisa se apagó y se tornó una expresión seria y amenazadora. - …De hecho, si durante la investigación averiguamos que la sonda fue derribada o interceptada por las umlilienses, serán ellas las que tendrán que responder ante nosotras-.

Tras comprobar que Citrina no tenía nada que decir, la peridot hizo entonces una leve reverencia y fue a activar las comunicaciones con el planeta.

\- Umlilium, aquí peridot-6544-oval_facette, a los mandos de la ukhlia, de la flota de diamante azul, solicitamos conferencia con el planeta-

No hubo respuesta alguna, así que Peridot repitió el mensaje una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado. Tras más de 2 horas llamando al puerto espacial sin obtener respuesta, las guerreras empezaban a ponerse nerviosas, si algo había pasado en el planeta significaría que tendrían que descender, y en el peor de los casos, luchar en la superficie de aquel infierno. Hesonita, líder precavida, decidió contactar con la nave de diamante azul para informar de la situación y preguntar sobre cómo proceder.

La respuesta fue inmediata. - Hesonita?, ¿hay algún problema? -.

Esta esbozó una leve sonrisa divertida al ver quien había contestado. – así que te han dejado de operadora Tsuvarita-. La gema verde dejó escapar una risa, compartida por las peridot de su puente de mando.

\- Solo has contactado para reírte de mí? negó con la cabeza y entonces respondió más seria.

\- Quería hablar con diamante, el planeta no responde a las transmisiones y queremos consejo sobre cómo proceder-.

Tsuvarita mostró una expresión torcida y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Mmmm… Diamante azul acaba de descender a la superficie, sin embargo, intentaré comunicarme con ella e informarle de inmediato, mantened las comunicaciones abiertas-

Hesonita asintió. – Así haremos, gracias-

Tsuvarita entonces cortó el mensaje y hesonita , dejando escapar un suspiro de agotamiento, se deslizó sobre el sillón de mando a la espera de respuesta.

Miró de reojo el planeta y al pensar en sus habitantes se le puso la piel de gallina. Hacía aproximadamente 18.000 años que el planeta había dejado de producir y por tal motivo la colonia había dejado de recibir el apoyo del imperio. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer seguir viviendo ahí?... Viejas instalaciones, templos oscuros, primitivos sistemas de comunicación y una eterna tormenta de fuego a … Espera, ¿primitivos sistemas de comunicación? . De repente, algo vino a la mente de hesonita, su mirada cambió en un instante y se levantó acelerada dirección al panel de comunicaciones.

\- ¡somos idiotas!-. Pensó en voz alta la vieja gema roja.

Citrino se dirigió confundida a su superiora. – A … que se refiere? -

Mientras Hesonita trasteaba con el panel respondió enfurecida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. – ¡¿Hace cuantos años que no nos comunicamos con Umlilium?!-

Citrina se quedó mirándola en silencio hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería Hesonita. – Oh diosa… ¡usad las antiguas frecuencias generales! -

Las peridot asintieron y acometieron las órdenes, dando paso a una escena aterradora.

\- Por las tres grandes señoras…-. Dijo Hesonita mientras centenares de mensajes de auxilio, marcados todos ellos por una clara desesperación, resonaban entre las paredes de la nave.

\- ¡ _A quien pueda escuchar esto, estamos rodeadas! , ¡no paran de venir y …! , por favor , ¡QUE ALGUIEN ENVÍE AYUDA!_ -.

Rápidamente se dirigió a todas sus guerreras, cuyas miradas perdidas evidenciaban lo que sentían:

\- Poneos los trajes y preparaos para descender, ¡tenemos que sacarlas de ahí!-

La nave descendió rápidamente, internándose en la densa atmósfera envuelta en plasma por la brutal presión de choque y el rozamiento de las partículas con los laterales del enorme transporte. Una vez superada la barrera de la atmósfera, el panorama no resultaba mucho más alentador: las Interminables llanuras de piedras humeantes, lluvias torrenciales de ácido, tormentas de esquirlas y explotaciones a cielo abierto titánicas que dejaban al descubierto el magma del manto hacían parecer una locura la idea del rescate.

Hesonita dio órdenes de desplegar drones exploradores para tantear el terreno y saber a lo que se enfrentaba mientras sus subordinadas se preparaban para partir nada más llegaran los datos.

Sin perder un instante, la líder roja reunió a sus subordinadas y mientras esperaban dio el curso de acción a seguir:

\- Por ahora esta es una misión de rescate, al ser este planeta tan agresivo tenemos que evitar la lucha tanto como sea posible, no podemos arriesgarnos a destrozar los escudos de las ciudades o todas las civiles dentro de estas se verían en serios problemas para sobrevivir. La idea es llegar, refugiar a las obreras, contener si es necesario y abandonar la zona lo antes posible… si alguna gema entra en pánico o entorpece el rescate de sobremanera, no dudéis en desestabilizarla, no podemos permitirnos fallos en la evacuación o no solo las civiles van a estar en peligro. Una vez hayamos puesto a salvo a la población, daré nuevas órdenes -

Las jefas de escuadra asintieron y Hesonita las dividió por grupos que saldrían cada uno a una ciudad cuando tuvieran los datos.

Las sondas no tardaron mucho en volver, y la información que traían consigo era extraña. Grabaciones de seres con el aspecto físico de las gemas que al momento de atacar se transformaban en sombras, fantasmas que engullían por completo a las obreras indefensas, muy parecido a lo mostrado por Diamante azul.

A pesar de los años de terribles experiencias en el campo de batalla, aquello removía el interior de las guerreras, que miraban con una mezcla de repugnancia y miedo a aquellos extraños seres, totalmente inconscientes de que aquellas "cosas" eran las gemas por las que días atrás habían llorado.

Tras observar las diversas grabaciones, la estrategia de esos seres oscuros forzaba una evidente pregunta.

\- Hesonita…como vamos a distinguir a las obreras de sus atacantes?... si una de esas se nos cuela en alguna nave puede resultar fatal-. Dijo citrina mientras repasaba atentadamente una de las grabaciones.

La veterana estratega pensó por un instante y entonces encontró una brutal solución en una de las secuencias.

\- Fijaos bien en ellas… antes y después de atacar algo vital para nosotras desaparece de sus cuerpos-

Nada más decirlo, Citrina se percató de las intenciones de Hesonita. Dudó un instante antes de señalar una de las sombras en la proyección.

-La…la gema, a todas ellas les falta la gema-. Asqueada miró a Hesonita a los ojos, le temblaba el labio inferior. – No hay otra salida ¿verdad? -

Hesonita negó con la cabeza impasible, mientras la mayoría de sus guerreras las miraban confusas esperando una explicación por parte de sus cuarzos superiores. Citrina se dio media vuelta para explicarlo, pero entonces un viejo ojo de halcón se levantó y la miró con tristeza, primero a ella y después a sus compañeras. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y extendió el temido desestabilizador ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás cuarzos, que en un instante comprendieron el porqué de la tristeza en la mirada de la guerrera anciana.

Con las órdenes claras, lo último que quedaba era ejecutar el plan, una a una las naves de transporte abandonaron la nodriza a toda velocidad dirección a las ruinosas ciudades.

A apenas unos minutos de alcanzar su objetivo, todos los cuarzos de hesonita cerraron los ojos. Ritual que las gemas de diamante azul siempre llevaban a cabo antes de luchar, estas guerreras meditaban en absoluto silencio, con sus armas sobre el regazo, intentando acallar sus temores y dejando aparte sus emociones, pues nada en la escuadra debía tener dudas a la hora de alzar las armas.

La nave tocó tierra y con una calma imperturbable las gemas se levantaron preparadas para luchar. Hesonita hizo una señal y las paredes opacas de la nave se abrieron, dando paso a la luz y el aroma a azufre y ceniza. Entonces, la expresión de todos los cuarzos se volvió salvaje, cargando contra sus sorprendidas enemigas oscuras, mientras los confundidos colonos observaban como las recién llegadas cruzaban armas con los fantasmas, incapaces de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. En un instante los cuarzos destrozaron a sus enemigas, abriendo una brecha entre estas y las civiles.

Mientras una línea luchaba para terminar de despejar la zona, Hesonita y unas pocas más se escurrieron hacia la retaguardia, reuniéndose con las gemas ililiemses. Las miradas en inertes, perplejas y desenfocadas de las obreras dejaban en evidencia el horror que habían sufrido durante los últimos días. Hesonita se acercó a una Broncita temblorosa que descansaba sentada sobre los escombros de un viejo templo, y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos le preguntó por las supervivientes. Desorientada, la gema preguntó quiénes eran.

-Soy Hesonita, segundo al mando de diamante azul, y estos son mis leales cuarzos, estamos aquí para ayudaros-

Broncita asintió sin decir nada y de su estado de shock, pasó de inmediato a un llanto silencioso.

-Le hace falta un poco de ayuda- .Hesonita miró a su gema médica y le pidió algo con la mano. Esta asintió y llevándose la mano al cinturón, agarró una especie de chapa brillante que le pasó a Hesonita.

Esta agarró el objeto y lo aplicó sobre la gema de broncita. Hesonita la agarró de la mejilla y le hizo mirarla de nuevo.

\- Esto te va a doler un poco, pero te va a ayudar a despejarte, ¿de acuerdo? Asiente si lo has entendido-. Broncita asintió y entonces Hesonita puso su dedo índice sobre el aparato. Este emitió un pulso por todo el cuerpo físico de la gema, como una descarga, haciendo que este parpadeara por un instante. Mareada, Broncita fue a caer de rodillas, pero un par de cuarzos la ayudaron a mantenerse en el sitio. Hesonita le puso la mano en el hombro y se dirigió a esta esbozando una sonrisa serena.

\- ¿Mejor?-.

La pobre gema asintió, se aferró hesonita y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… ahora era plenamente consciente de todo. Hesonita la reconfortó por unos segundos y entonces la separó con cuidado.

\- Ahora, sé que es duro, pero es importante que te concentres…¿dónde están el resto de tus compañeras? , sé que estas ciudades no estaban diseñadas para que vivieran muchas gemas, pero aquí solo puedo contar unas treinta-.

Broncita se secó las lágrimas con la manga y le contestó con la mirada gacha.

\- Éramos una 500 al principio, pero entonces empezaron los ataques y en apenas dos días solo quedamos unas 70, no sé ni cómo... Las otras están refugiadas en…-.

De repente cortó la frase a medias y rápidamente se separó de hesonita con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Esta no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo, sabía porque tenía miedo. Se llevó la mano al cinturón, agarró el desestabilizador, y entonces, ante la sorpresa de todas las refugiadas y propias subordinadas se dio una descarga con él.

Jadeante, miró con una sonrisa a Broncita, que la observaba a ella con la boca abierta, jamás había visto a ninguna gema darse una descarga con ese monstruo por voluntad propia.

\- Como has podido ver soy una gema, no tienes por qué temer-

Broncita asintió, todavía sorprendida. -Lo siento… pero es que… ellas… no tienen una gema real y desde que nos atacan nuestras propias hermanas ya no sé quién es quién… mis otras compañeras están atrincheradas en el centro de comunicaciones, intentan desesperadamente contactar con alguien ahí arriba, pero hasta ahora solo vosotras habéis acudido a la llamada de socorro-

Hesonita hizo una señal a uno de sus cuarzos para que reuniera las supervivientes y entonces respondió a broncita.

-Y nadie más va a responder, vuestra señal es antigua. Ahora por favor, acompañadnos hasta el centro de comunicaciones, debemos sacaros a todas de aquí lo antes posible -

Esta asintió y se puso en pie mientras Hesonita comunicaba a una de sus subordinadas que se marchaban.

De camino al centro de comunicaciones ninguna sombra les atacó, lo cual sorprendió a las supervivientes. Miraban hacia todos lados, nerviosas, pues no estaban acostumbradas a esa calma. A Hesonita tampoco le gustaba esa calma, pues la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que solía venir acompañada de una terrible tormenta.

Una vez llegaron, Broncita se acercó a la puerta principal y esta reconoció su gema, abriéndose de par en par.

-Entrad, ya he informado así que probablemente os reciban como a heroínas.

Tal como dijo, dentro, las gemas ililliemses las recibieron con vítores, sonrisas y lágrimas de alegría y esperanza en sus rostros… sonrisas que durarían poco. Hesonita señaló a la multitud y se dirigió una vez más a Broncita. – ¿Estas son todas no? -. Esta asintió y al instante de recibir la confirmación, Hesonita hizo una señal a las suyas y estas dejaron caer varios drones en torno al grupo de supervivientes, levantando estos un campo de fuerza sobre las gemas.

Broncita y las demás se acercaron confusas y asustadas al borde del campo de fuerza.

-Pero… ¿pero qué es esto? -

Hesonita se acercó a ella y señaló su gema.

\- Lo siento, pero tú misma lo has dicho, esta es la única manera de asegurarnos que no nos llevamos uno de esos monstruos con nosotros… -

Broncita miró a su alrededor confundida, viendo las miradas aterradas de sus compañeras, que buscaban una respuesta en aquella que había traído a aquellas guerreras hasta sus puertas.

\- ¿Que vais a hacernos? –

-Desestabilizaros… será doloroso, pero os prometo que cuando abráis los ojos estaréis a salvo en homeworld- . Dijo Hesonita mientras preparaba el dispositivo.

De nada sirvieron los gritos suplicantes de las gemas. Hesonita activó la cámara y estos se ahogaron en la potente descarga desestabilizadora recorrió la cúpula. Todo acabó en un instante, lo que eran gemas ahora alfombraban el suelo y lo que no, se erguía frente a ellas. Solo una sombra, de mirada vacía, que las observaba a todas imperturbable. Sin dudar un instante, Hesonita bajó el campo de fuera y como un rayó se abalanzó sobre ella, atravesándola de lado a lado con la katana. La sombra esbozó una sonrisa y entonces desapareció sin dejar ni rastro.

Enviaron las gemas a la nave nodriza mediante burbujas y ellas mismas se dispusieron a volver. Esperando un contraataque rápido, Hesonita había preparado la nave de transporte para que les recogiera a la salida de la estación de comunicaciones… sin embargo al salir de esta, la ciudad estaba despejada, ni rastro de aquellas con las que habían luchado. Escamada por la desaparición total de las misteriosas atacantes, ordenó a la nave nodriza y a todas las naves de transporte activar el campo de camuflaje, así como moverse a unas nuevas coordenadas de encuentro, no estaba dispuesta correr posibles riesgos, menos con tantas civiles a su cargo.

Una vez en la nodriza, recibió la noticia de que todas las naves habían regresado de sus respectivas misiones, exitosas y sin bajas. Hesonita preguntó a sus líderes de escuadra sobre las sombras, sobre si estas habían desaparecido en cierto momento, a lo que todas contestaron que sí. Todo era demasiado sencillo, no le cuadraba que un enemigo que había consumido a un planeta entero y había aniquilado a un diamante, huyera ante esa mínima presión.

\- ¿Qué sugieres hagamos a continuación? -. Le dijo Citrina a una Hesonita perdida en sus pensamientos.

Esta se giró hacia su subordinada y presenció algo que nunca antes había visto en su comandante, miedo.

\- Hesonita, ¿estas… bien? -.

-Voladlo-. Dijo esta con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué?-. Le respondió confundida Citrina.

-Que convirtáis ese planeta en polvo-

Todo el puente de mando detuvo sus actividades por un instante y miraron en silencio a su líder, muchas de ellas empezaban a pensar que su precaución se había convertido paranoia, que su juicio se estaba nublando…cuando de repente algo golpeó el casco de la nave haciendo que todo retumbase.

Citrina se giró y preguntó a una de las peridot que había sido eso. Esta comprobó los escudos, y negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

\- No… no lo sé señora, los escudos están al 100% y la nave está en perfecto estado-

Hesonita agarró del brazo a citrina y la hizo mirarla. – ¡Corre y ordena que aseguren a todas las gemas civiles las naves de transporte! –

Citrina se quedó mirándola en silencio por un instante, pero finalmente asintió y empezó a dar órdenes a sus escuadras. Algo volvió a golpear la nave y entonces, ante todas ellas, un enorme ser humanoide cayó sobre el morro de la nave que hizo que todas las gemas del puente de mando retrocedieran lentamente sin perderla de vista. Hesonita desenfundó su katana y se dirigió a todas las suyas, que sin palabras observaban como aquella cosa les sonreía a través de una pantalla que se supone era opaca.

-A todas las peridots y andalucitas, ¡corred hacia naves de transporte y …!-

De repente, aquel ser negó con la cabeza y sin que nadie pudiera seguir su movimiento agujereó la parte frontal de la nave, dejando entrar al despiadado clima del planeta consigo.

Mientras las gemas eran barridas por los vientos huracanados, el enorme humanoide de piel violeta y rasgada se acercó a paso lento hacia Hesonita y los cuarzos que conseguían mantenerse en pie.

\- No os llevareis a mis hermanas –

Y entonces una enorme explosión se escuchó tras ellas y la nave empezó a precipitarse al vacío atraída por la gravedad del planeta.

-Y sin motores, tampoco iréis a ningún lado-

No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero Hesonita sabía que estaban vendidas. Era plenamente consciente de que, si esa cosa seguía ahí un minuto más estaban acabadas, de una manera u otra… o bien un millón de almas, esta vez de guerreras, se abalanzarían sobre ellas y las consumirían… o bien la nave caería contra la superficie y todas morirían en un mar de fuego pestilente. Pensó en las suyas, su hogar, observó las expresiones de miedo y desesperación de las jóvenes ingenieras que no debían estar ahí y en un instante tomó una decisión. Miró de reojo a citrina y tras asegurarse de que la había visto, se abalanzó sobre la asaltante, embistiéndola y perdiéndose ambas por la apertura del casco ante la inerte mirada de las suyas, que no podían hacer sino intentar aguantar para que el viento no se las llevara a ellas también.

Los cuarzos agarraron a Citrina, que fuera de sí, intentaba avanzar contra el viento para seguir a su comandante, lo cual sería una muerte segura.

-¡Señora, tenemos que escapar antes de que la nave colisione!, ¡aprovechemos esta oportunidad que nos ha dado y salgamos de aquí o vamos a morir todas! –

Citrina golpeó el suelo invadida por la furia y la impotencia y entonces apretando los dientes asintió.

\- Ayudad a las más débiles y corred hacia las naves… apenas tenemos un minuto-

Hesonita se despertó desorientada, en medio de un mar de polvo. Aún se planteaba como había podido sobrevivir, cuando algo la embistió, estampándola contra una enorme roca. Aquel ente la agarró del cuello antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar y poniéndola contra la pared le castigó el torso a base de brutales y rápidos puñetazos, guiados por una rabia desmedida.

La dejó caer al suelo y esta, jadeante, alzó la miraba para saber a quién se enfrentaba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

\- ¿Cómo estas viva?…- . Jasper la ignoró y levantándola del suelo y le propinó un cabezazo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Una figura enorme apareció detrás de Jasper y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate…-

Esta la soltó y Hesonita cayó al suelo como un plomo.

\- Esta gema me dejó sin futuro alguno destruyendo lo único que tenía sentido para mí en esta existencia inmortal y miserable, así que pretendo matarla-

De repente Hesonita dejó escapar una risa burlona y se levantó tambaleante apoyándose en su espada. Jasper se giró enfurecida y fue hacia ella apretando los puños, sin embargo, esta vez Hesonita no se quedó quieta.

Paró su puñetazo con la mano desnuda y cambiando de plano se puso a su espalda y la apuñaló por la espalda. Jasper esgrimió una mueca de dolor, pero en vez de desestabilizarse agarró a Hesonita y la lanzó sobre sus hombros. El gigantesco humanoide fue a intervenir, pero Jasper le hizo una señal para que se detuviese.

\- Es mía –

Se sacó la espada y la tiró al suelo jadeante. – Parece que aún te quedaba algo de energía-

Hesonita la miró desafiante y entonces, en un apenas un suspiro, apareció junto a ella con una nueva katana ya invocada. – Suficiente para hacerte barrer el suelo basura traidora-. Entonces asestó un fugaz tajo ascendente que la gema atigrada esquivó por apenas centímetros.

Hesonita no dio tregua y la persiguió con el arma en ristre. Dio un salto y en el descenso fue asestar un tajo frontal meteórico, que Jasper se preparó para detener. La gema roja cambio de plano justo antes de alcanzarla, atravesando el bloqueo de su rival y volviendo a hacer tangible su arma en el interior del cuerpo de su enemiga, cortándola entonces por la mitad con un tajo horizontal antes de que esta pudiera siquiera parpadear. Su cuerpo atigrado se tornó una sombra y volvió con la gigante, que la observaba ligeramente impresionada.

-Vaya… después de esa caída… has podido con ella con relativa facilidad-

Hesonita la observó en silencio, mientras esta caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Fue a ponerse en guardia, pero entonces sintió que algo le había rozado el vientre. Agachó la mirada y se encontró con aquella mirada depredadora que tanto conocía, le había atravesado y agarraba su gema con la mano.

\- No me malinterpretes… muchas en mi interior lloran en este momento, te recuerdan y aman, no quieren matarte, pero se perfectamente lo que ha sufrido la gema con la que acabas de luchar, se porque te odia tanto y por desgracia para ti todas compartimos nuestro dolor … no puedo dejarte formar parte de un futuro que sé que jamás permitirías -

Hesonita, agonizante dejó escapar una débil risa.

\- Menos mal…-. Y entonces, Charoita pulverizó la gema entre sus manos, bañando el suelo con sus restos cristalinos.

Una nave accidentada y el escenario de un feroz duelo cubrían la superficie del planeta al que habían destinado a Hesonita. Lo único bueno de aquel lugar es que las que aún seguían vivas parecían haber escapado a tiempo, llevándose consigo a las civiles que quedaban en el planeta cuando llegaron.

Como se temía Diamante azul, las dos señales habían sido una distracción, un doloroso error que le perseguiría para siempre…y es que sería aquella la primera vez que lloraba desconsoladamente ante sus gemas.

Sus manos temblaban con los restos de su subordinada escurriéndose entre sus dedos… la rabia y la culpa recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Encogida de rodillas, era observaba con regocijo el monstruo que le demandó justicia cuando tenía el alma rota y nunca halló una respuesta. La poderosa guerrera rugió al cielo, desgarrando el tejido de la realidad por un instante solo con su dolor, lamentando su incapacidad de protegerla.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su enemiga… en un instante, sus lágrimas desaparecieron y su piel se tornó roja, desprendiendo un calor que derretía todo lo que estaba en contacto con ella…su furia materializada emanaba en forma de un vapor abrasador de su enorme cuerpo, haciendo que las suyas propias retrocedieran aterrorizadas.

Y entonces, guiada por el desprecio, la culpa, el odio y un intenso deseo de matar, se abalanzó sobre la asesina de su hermana y de la que para ella siempre fue su hija.

 ***Snif* este cap me ha dolido escribirlo.**


	16. Furia implacable

No fue ningún duelo digno de recordar, ni tan siquiera un cruce de golpes, un solo impacto… y luego fuego. Las guerreras se cubrieron a duras penas del mar de llamas fruto de la embestida de su airada comandante.

En el momento en el que Charoita dio rienda suelta a la rabia de Diamante azul ya se había decidido el combate. Cuando el humo se retiró, las subordinadas de Diamante pudieron contemplar sorprendidas como la terrible gema que había sometido planetas, yacía en el suelo sin uno de sus brazos y llena de heridas con las que cualquier otra ya se habría desestabilizado.

Jadeante, observaba divertida a Diamante azul. – … parece que fui una ilusa al pensar que podía enfrentarte cuerpo a cuerpo-

La brutal guerrera de piel cobalto y diosa de la guerra, se acercó al monstruo y estrangulándola le traspasó su ardiente energía, haciendo que de las heridas de su enemiga brotaran llamas descontroladas. Los gritos de dolor inundaron el ambiente, estremeciendo incluso a las guerreras más curtidas. Sin embargo, y a pesar del intenso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, aquella bestia seguía sonriendo a su castigadora.

Frustrada y llena de ira, Diamante azul la agarró con una mano y tras levantarla varios metros del suelo la estampó contra la superficie enloquecida, una y otra vez. Cuando se detuvo, Lo que quedaba de Charoita estaba incrustado en el suelo, lleno de grietas por las que ascendía el vapor corrosivo del interior del planeta… esta reía sin fuerza. De las fauces de diamante azul empezaron a salir llamas azules, fruto de la inmensa ira que reinaba en su corazón de cristal

\- ¡¿Disfrutas tanto de tu propio dolor?!-

Charoita negó con la cabeza y ante la sorpresa de las guerreras, que no se atrevían a acercarse y morir como efecto colateral de la ira de su diamante, se levantó, poniéndose a la altura de Diamante azul. Desafiante, se puso a un palmo y se dirigió a ella con un tono perturbadoramente sereno.

\- no, disfruto del tuyo… y es tan dulce que quiero más-

Y entonces, un torrente de millares de sombras se escindió de Charoita, golpeando a Diamante de frente sin moverla del sitio. Cuando los ecos oscuros se detuvieron, las gemas estaban rodeadas por incontables enemigas, muchas de ellas poderosos cuarzos de perla negra.

Sin embargo, la ira y la atención de Diamante azul no parecieron inmutarse, pues su mirada depredadora seguía clavada en su destrozada enemiga. Sin que tuviera que decir una palabra, sus guerreras esgrimieron las armas, y entonces ella agarró su prisma de guerra, invocando centeneras de bestias de luz entre las suyas, preparadas para abalanzarse contra sus enemigas a su orden

\- Antes de matarte vas a regalarme una mirada de auténtico miedo –. Y entonces, al abrigo del infierno, ambos bandos se enzarzaron en una brutal refriega.

Diamante azul embistió como un flash pero esta vez no fue tan sencillo alcanzarla, pues se encontró con una corriente de aire aún más brutal que la del planeta, haciéndola retroceder. Sin moverse un palmo, Charoita observaba a Diamante intentar alcanzarla sin éxito, mientras ella se regeneraba.

\- olvidas algo… -

Diamante azul rugió despejando todo el viento por un instante y entonces se lanzó a por ella, pero el suelo se elevó frente a sus ojos, lanzándose como tsunamis de piedra sobre ella.

-No he llegado hasta aquí sola...-

Con movimientos imposibles de seguir, Diamante esquivó los ataques, pero a apenas unos metros de alcanzar a su enemiga, el ácido corrosivo que diluviaba en el planeta detuvo su movimiento natural y fue directo hacia ella como si se tratara de una tormenta de cuchillas. Pero Diamante no retrocedería de nuevo… con la mirada fija en su enemiga avanzó hacia esta, y la mortífera tormenta la engulló.

\- ¡Soy la voluntad de un millón de almas!-.

Y con su brazo regenerado, Charoita invocó una hermosa lanza de color bermellón, justo antes de que Diamante azul saliera de la tormenta envuelta en llamas azules. Ambas cruzaron ataques con fiereza, demostrando un poder y habilidad más allá del que un mortal jamás pudiera imaginar, pero la superioridad física de Diamante azul era evidente.

Las veloces lanzadas silbaban en el aire dejando una estela de fuego tras de sí , mientras diamante las esquivaba fácilmente moviendo sutilmente su cuerpo hacia los lados justo antes de que estas le alcanzaran. La guerrera azul esquivó una que iba directa a su abdomen y antes de que su rival la retirara, la agarro con ambas manos e intentó arrebatársela, pero Charoita reaccionó rápido, y de un salto giró sobre su propio cuerpo, impulsada por una poderosa corriente de aire que le ayudo a librarse del agarre de diamante azul. En un rápido contraataque hizo un tajo ascendente con la punta de la lanza que forzó a dimante a retroceder y entonces la atrapó con una pared de roca. Embistió contra Diamante azul para atravesarla, pero esta rompió sus ataduras como si fueran de papel y desvió el ataque con la palma de su mano izquierda mientras invocaba una espada con la derecha. Y antes de que su enemiga pudiera siquiera retroceder, Diamante azul desató un corte horizontal que alcanzó a su rival en el pecho haciéndole una herida a todas luces mortal.

Esta retrocedió un paso jadeante mientras se desangraba, pero Diamante azul no dio tregua alguna y se abalanzó sobre ella esgrimiendo la espada con ambas manos. La sorpresa de esta fue mayúscula cuando ante ella se abrió un portal que la hizo caer tras Charoita, mientras esta la esperaba lanza en ristre para perforarle la cabeza. Esquivó la lanzada por los pelos ladeando rápidamente la cabeza, no sin llevarse consigo una herida en la mejilla, prueba de lo cerca que había estado de caer. Sabiendo que cada instante podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, Charoita desvió el viento del planeta en dirección a su enemiga, lanzándola hacia un portal que la haría caer sobre uno de los lagos de magma más cercanos para sellar su destino.

Jadeante, se acercó a la enorme cuenca y la miró unos segundos… no había señales de vida, el magma borboteaba imperturbable, como siempre. ¿había acabado todo? , tenía que haber acabado, Diamante azul no era una gema elemental y aquel magma rondaba los 1500 grados. Temerosa de equivocarse, alzó sus dos manos y la cuenca fue sepultada bajo toneladas de roca y metal…ahora si había acabado todo.

Debilitada por el ritmo extremo de la batalla y las heridas, se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó las temblorosas manos al vientre con la intención de curarse.

\- _ha estado cerca…pero lo hemos conseguido hermanas_ -

Que ingenuidad más adorable por parte de aquellas jóvenes guerreras que pensaban que era tan sencillo derrotar al diamante de la guerra. El suelo cedió bajo Charoita y frente a ella, Diamante azul emergió cubierta de roca fundida y esgrimiendo la misma expresión de odio y desprecio que había mantenido desde que la viera frente a los restos sin vida de su subordinada. Por un instante quedó paralizada por el miedo de ver surgir aquella gema de aspecto demoniaco que parecía no tener debilidad alguna ni forma de morir. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Diamante azul esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por primera vez desde que pisara illilium.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y antes de que esta pudiera siquiera reaccionar diamante azul le propinó un potente cabezazo que le rompió la nariz y le destrozó la mandíbula… sin piedad alguna machacó su cuerpo con golpes brutales que atravesaban su pecho, una y otra vez, haciéndola arder por dentro y gritar de dolor con la energía que le quedaba. La implacable gema cesó y se retiró para observar la agonía de su enemiga y esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Charoita no iba a darle esa satisfacción y esgrimiendo con dificultad una sonrisa cansada se dirigió a ella.

\- Esto es inútil, da igual cuantas veces me mates… aunque tenga que sufrir un infierno, me regeneraré eternamente hasta que el planeta acabe contigo...-

Diamante azul dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes y se puso junto a ella. Su gema brilló y entonces unos guanteletes azules cubrieron sus manos.

\- sabes… con el paso de los años he adquirido tantas habilidades que mis poderes más básicos se han perdido en la memoria del pueblo-

Diamante azul agarró una piedra del suelo y entonces uno de sus guantaletes empezó a brillar.

\- No creo que puedas regenerarte…- . la piedra empezó a desaparecer grano a grano hasta que no quedó nada. - …si te desintegro por completo-

Auténtico miedo se reflejó por primera vez en los ojos perdidos de la gema violeta. Esta se arrastró torpemente intentando huir de diamante azul, suplicando por su vida desde cana una de las personalidades de aquella fusión. Cada alma lloraba aterrada mientras Diamante azul se acercaba a ella lentamente, disfrutando del espectáculo. Hasta que de repente, charoita detuvo su llanto, y una expresión seria se cruzó con la mirada enloquecida de la comandante azul.

\- No voy a suplicarte piedad alguna, no caeré tan bajo-

Curiosa, Diamante azul se detuvo y la dejó hablar.

\- No me arrepiento de haber hecho trizas la gema de esa escoria… lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho por mí misma cuando tenía forma física-

Jasper se escindió de charoita, quedándose a un paso de Diamante azul, que la miraba con frialdad sin decir una palabra.

\- Me robó mi lugar junto a usted como mano derecha, a pesar de ser yo un jasper perfecto y ella un miserable e imperfecto granate… segundo, me arrebató al único diamante que me aceptó después de ser considerado basura inservible por el propio diamante de la guerra-

Jasper empezó a llorar en silencio, sin dejar de expresar su odio y tristeza ante la poderosa gema que la miraba con indiferencia.

\- Fui creada para luchar bajo las órdenes de un diamante, para servir, y ahora por su culpa ya no tengo nada, solo ira y un enorme vacío que jamás podré llenar, soy un cascarón vacío-.

Diamante azul la miró por encima del hombro y como una muestra de absoluto desprecio la apartó para rematar a aquella que le había dado una misión.

\- Cobarde y ridícula gema, siempre tuviste la posibilidad de elegir… pero descubriste que es mucho más fácil esconder tus errores bajo las acciones de otros-

Jasper derramó lágrimas sobre el ardiente suelo del planeta, humillada por la que en algún momento de su existencia consideró su ejemplo a seguir, su roca. Y entonces, temblorosa, se abalanzó contra Diamante azul tirándola al suelo y golpeándola furiosa y sin control. Diamante azul detuvo ambos puños y sin apenas esfuerzo se la quitó de encima y la estampó contra el suelo con una fuerza desproporcionada, desestabilizándola y haciéndole volver a Charoita.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, Diamante siguió avanzando hacia la fusión, que de algún modo había conseguido ponerse de pie y ahora la esperaba serena.

\- Nuestra hermana tiene razón, no suplicaremos piedad-

Diamante azul preparó sus brazales y se dispuso a matarla, cuando la mirada de su rival se desvió de ella y observó con temor algo que se acercaba por la espalda de su asesina.

-…¡No lo hagas!-

Y entonces Diamante azul recibió una potente descarga desestabilizadora que la hizo aullar de dolor y caer de rodillas. Sin perder la oportunidad, Charoita creó un portal a otro mundo y justo después de cruzar una última mirada con su salvadora, huyó de allí derrotada.

Diamante azul se dio media vuelta enfurecida, buscando a que le había privado de dar justicia a la asesina de las suyas, encontrando lo último que esperaba ver, a una simple Aguamarina.


	17. Rastro de cristales

**Perdón por la tardanza con este último, el trabajo se mezcló con la falta de inspiración :S**

Nada más desaparecer charoita, sus guerreras fantasmales la siguieron, dejando una última mirada vacía a las gemas contra las que luchaban. La batalla había sido feroz pero la extrema pericia en combate de las subordinadas de diamante azul les había permitido escapar de ella con escasas bajas y aparentemente, victoriosas.

Sin embargo, algo ensombrecía las almas de estas viejas luchadoras…todas ellas se habían dado cuenta de algo muy simple: el resultado de aquella batalla, una victoria aplastante a ojos de cualquiera, no era más que un simple espejismo. Aquel monstruo al que habían obligado a retirarse no había perdido a ninguno de sus soldados, pues al convertirse en sombras se transformaban en seres inmortales con una determinación reforzada por cada hermana que se unía a su lucha.

La única esperanza de derrotar a esa fusión obscena y liberar a todas las gemas que aprisionaba residía únicamente en la suposición de que cortar la cabeza de la serpiente acabaría con todo. Si, el orgullo de homeworld, la poderosa diosa de la guerra y sus guerreras de élite ahora dependían de una triste posibilidad, se alzaban ante un futuro incierto sin guía alguno…Pero cada una de ellas también tenía claro que no se rendirían así se presentara un panorama tan oscuro, no lo habían hecho antes y no lo harían ahora.

Empezarían buscando esperanza en aquella que les había arrebatado una auténtica victoria, Aguamarina. Ante los ojos llenos de rabia de Diamante azul, la pequeña gema intentó desprenderse de su forma física con el mismo desestabilizador que había atacado a la comandante, pero esta la sujetó por la muñeca y le arrebató el arma antes de que pudiera si quiera activarlo de nuevo.

\- No te vas a librar así de fácil –

Con una sola mano la inmovilizó contra el suelo y llamó a Cincita. Esta se acercó y sin que Diamante tuviera que decir nada, encapsuló las manos, pies y gema de Aguamarina. La antigua subordinada de Cinabrita intentaba permanecer serena para no mostrar signos de debilidad ante sus enemigas, pero haber contemplado el poder de Diamante azul y sus guerreras no hacía fácil la tarea.

Conteniendo su creciente ira, la comandante azul se dirigió a su silenciosa subordinada:

-Enciérrala en la cámara de suspensión magnética y encárgate de que esté vigilada, tengo la impresión de que este guardaespaldas sin señora tiene mucho que desvelarnos… ah, y ordena a tu escuadra investigar la nave de hesonita, quiero saber el motivo de la colisión-.

Cuanto esta se hubo ido, las llamas de diamante azul se apagaron. Al abrigo de una efímera privacidad, llena de culpa e inundada por la tristeza, pensó en Hesonita.

En la Tierra, las gemas seguían esperando una respuesta por parte de homeworld. Incapaces de avanzar en su investigación estando aisladas, Zircón e Iolita habían tomado la decisión de despertar a las gemas restantes a la fuerza, ya que las ingenierías podían tener información vital sobre el fallo que liberó a la bestia. Además, si había una traidora entre los supervivientes, debían saberlo antes de que las recogieran o de lo contrario podrían poner en peligro homeworld.

A pesar de las advertencias de Zircón sobre la dureza del proceso, las gemas de cristal habían insistido en acompañarlas y observar para intentar comprender el verdadero calibre de la tragedia en la que se había visto sumido su amigo. Iolita no tenía ningún problema con ello, pero shu era reticente a mostrar lo que era básicamente una cadena de torturas a un joven de poco más de 20 años. Este se acercó a Steven y preocupado le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, La desestabilización electromagnética no es algo bonito de ver, en serio, no tienes necesidad alguna de soportarlo, si quieres podemos avisarte cuando hayamos acabado para presenciar los interrogatorios–

Escuchar aquello trajo de vuelta un desagradable recuerdo para las gemas, especialmente para Granate, que tras sus impenetrables gafas de sol ocultaba una mirada perdida fruto del miedo. Al percibir la intranquilidad de las gemas, Zircón se dirigió a ellas también:

-La oferta va para todas…- . Steven dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente reafirmó su postura y serio respondió a su igual.

\- No tiene que gustarme…teniendo en cuenta mi posición como heredero de mi madre tengo que ser capaz de soportar cosas como esta-

Zircón negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente:

-Esto no es ningún tipo de prueba Steven-

Ante las palabras de Zircón, Steven se puso muy serio y respondió con firmeza:

\- No es ninguna prueba, pero por desgracia es parte de mi mundo-

La respuesta de Steven sorprendió a las gemas, pero sobre todo a Shu, que la percibió una muestra de cómo la en un principio aparente incombustible inocencia del joven se estaba disipando. Él sabía que con la vida que llevaba Steven aquello tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, lo que no esperaba es que lo hiciera tan pronto. Buscó en Perla una intervención que le quitara aquella idea de la cabeza, pero al igual que él, miraba a Steven preocupada y en silencio, no era quien para rebatir su aplastante lógica. Ligeramente aturdido asintió y les indicó a todas que las siguieran.

Distribuidas en camillas improvisadas ubicadas en el interior del granero de Greg, las gemas de Dah'gro permanecían sumidas en un profundo sueño del que despertarían en breve. Iolita paseó entre ellas pensando en quien sería la primera, cuando de repente Zircón la detuvo y señaló a una de ellas.

\- ¿Porque esa en concreto? -

Cuando Steven se dio cuenta de quien se trataba esbozó una sonrisa. – ¡Peridot!-. Iolita lo miró confundida e intentó corregirle. – **Una** peridot… y de las de bajo rango… no en serio, ¿que tiene esta gema? -

Zircón señaló entonces a otra gema de piel menta. – ¿Sabes quién es esa? -. Iolita asintió. – Como no iba a saberlo, es la única venturina que queda… se trata de la antigua jefa de ingeniería de Diamante amarillo… -. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. – Tienes razón, pero no me refería a eso, esa gema es la pareja de la peridot de bajo rango-. Ligeramente sorprendida, Iolita entendió rápidamente la decisión de Zircón, no por nada había sido básicamente una inspectora en su planeta durante los últimos 15 siglos.

\- …Como peridot de bajo rango no tenía acceso directo a la maquinaria que contenía a Cinabrita, pero por su situación sentimental si lo tenía a la líder encargada manejar toda la operación, lo que reduce la posibilidad de que sea una traidora, si es que la hay, pero sigue proporcionándonos información sobre las gemas que se movían en el círculo de Venturina-.

Zircón asintió y mediante su comunicador le transmitió unos archivos a Iolita. – Y esta gema tiene aún menos posibilidades de ser una traidora, ya que odia Cinabrita desde que atentara contra la vida de venturina en el "accidente" de la tierra 8 años atrás, en general es una buena candidata para empezar con esto-.

Perla y amatista se miraron confundidas y preguntaron por dicho accidente.

-Justo después de abandonar la tierra hubo una revuelta en la nave alentada por Cinabrita con el objetivo de asesinar a Diamante amarillo, fracasó, pero dejó muchas heridas, entre ellas Venturina-

Perla fue a preguntar por más detalles, pero Iolita la interrumpió mientras agarraba a Peridot para llevarla a la sala de interrogatorios improvisada.

– Luego le pasas el informe con todo, ahora avisa a los cuarzos para que nos ayuden con esto-. Zircón asintió, y disculpándose con Perla fue a buscar a sus subordinadas.

Tras colocar y atar a Peridot en una silla de madera, los cuarzos se retiraron para dejar paso a Iolita. Esta desenvainó el desestabilizador, generando un pulso electromagnético que hizo parpadear ligeramente la piel de sus brazos. La visión del arma activa ponía nerviosas a las gemas de la Tierra, que poco acostumbradas a lidiar con estas herramientas tan aterradoras, observaban envueltas en un solemne silencio. Entonces, sin dudar, Iolita le clavó el desestabilizador en el pecho a Peridot por un instante… La gema abrió los ojos y con la mirada perdida dejó correr las lágrimas mientras desgarraba el silencio con gritos de agonía.

Su cuerpo parpadeaba amenazando con desestabilizarse, cuando Iolita le agarró el rostro y le hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡ Ey pequeña, concéntrate en mi!- Peridot la miró desorientada y poco a poco su cuerpo fue estabilizándose.

-Eso es, sigue admirando mis espectaculares ojos escarlata-. Dijo Iolita mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Inconsciente, Peridot dejó escapar una leve risa, antes de regresar a la realidad para volver a perderse en la confusión.

\- Donde… ¿dónde estoy? -. Dijo la gema entre nerviosa y confundida mientras revisaba el cuarto con las pupilas contraídas.

Iolita la desató, les indicó a todas salvo a Zircón que abandonaran la sala y se puso a la altura de Peridot.

– Estás en la Tierra… y siento tener que ser así de directa, pero por la urgencia de la situación debo informarte que eres una de las pocas supervivientes de un terrible desastre-.

Por un momento se quedó mirándola en silencio, intentando procesar el mensaje de una manera lógica… el problema es que no había manera lógica de procesar aquello.

– ¿Qué?… No, estoy en Dah'gro, el proceso ha empezado hace un instante…-.

. Peridot se frotó la cara como si quisiera despertar de un sueño mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Se levantó alterada y llevándose la mano a la gema, buscó algo con desesperación.

\- ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? , ¡¿dónde está venturina?!-

Iolita miró de reojo a Zircón y este abrió un holograma desde su muñequera en la que se podía ver a Venturina y algunas ingenieras más.

– Ella está bien, está descansando ahí fuera y te juro por las diosas que podrás verla muy pronto… ahora, sé que debes estar terriblemente confusa, pero yo estoy aquí precisamente para ayudarte a comprender un poco mejor la situación–

Peridot miró el holograma durante unos segundos y poco a poco se fue relajando, para finalmente dejase caer sobre la silla con expresión derrotada y la mirada perdida en los tablones de madera mohosa del suelo. -Esto no tiene sentido…-. Iolita se acercó entonces y poniéndose en cuclillas se dirigió a esta con voz firme y tranquilizadora.

–Peridot, intenta escucharme hasta el final, y aunque entiendo que puede resultar difícil, intenta permanecer tranquila, piensa en todo momento que conmigo aquí estás a salvo-. Peridot la miró sin decir nada por un instante, entonces volvió a bajar la mirada y asintió con torpeza.

-Algo terrible sucedió ahí arriba, el proceso falló, todas quedamos inconscientes y de alguna manera Cinabrita se libró de la contención…lo que siguió a continuación aún no lo comprendemos muy bien, pero al parecer un ente desconocido, el cual suponemos que es fruto del desastre, absorbió de alguna manera a gran parte de las gemas del planeta y asesinó a Diamante blanco. -.

Sorprendida y más confundida aún, Peridot se dirigió a Iolita:

–Un ente desconocido hizo … ¿Qué? -.

Iolita le respondió rápidamente intentó redirigir la conversación. – Absorberlas, fusionarse con ellas de alguna manera… pero este no es el punto, sino que el sistema de contención se anulara en el último instante, que es precisamente lo que liberó a este monstruo desconocido. Sospechamos que algo o alguien lo ayudó a escapar-

Peridot negó con la cabeza: - El sistema de contención había sido revisado horas antes y estaba en perfecto estado, además, tu mejor que nadie debes saber que la capsula fue vigilada cada segundo hasta su activación por las dos grandes autoridades, precisamente para evitar sabotaje por parte de alguna de las partes-

Iolita asintió y entonces tocando algo en su muñeca le mostró el informe que mostraba una desactivación del sistema un instante antes de que todas perdieran la conciencia.

\- Yo tampoco me lo creería si no tuviera esto e incluso así es difícil de creer-

Peridot los miró durante unos minutos con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que Iolita los guardó para evitar que la pobre gema se desquiciara.

– Escucha atentamente, te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero no quiero que me respondas ahora sino cuando aclares tu mente y te despejes…-. Peridot asintió sin decir palabra y entonces Iolita procedió a hacerle la pregunta.

\- ¿Notaste algo extraño entre tus compañeras antes de lo sucedido? Cualquier cosa-. Peridot fue a responder sin pensar, pero Iolita la interrumpió y con una sonrisa le señaló la puerta.

-Ahora no, mi intención no es torturarte, ve primero a ver a tu compañera y a despejarte un poco, Zircón te acompañará-

Peridot se levantó, pero justo antes de irse cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró hacia Iolita. Esta se quedó mirando esperando alguna pregunta, pero Peridot se arrepintió y simplemente se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Iolita se había dado cuenta de que aquella pequeña gema había caído en lo que todas sus demás subordinadas: una cosa era liberar a la bestia, pero otra muy diferente era despertarla… solo había una gema capaz de aquello.

En el pasillo se cruzaron con las gemas de cristal, que la miraban con pena sin saber bien que decir. Iolita se quedó en el margen de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio, observando en silencio como se alejaban por el pasillo con una expresión seria, cuando Granate, que estaba junto a ella, se acercó y se dirigió a ella:

\- Ha sido impresionante como has manejado la situación-. La gema se encogió de hombros y le respondió con desgana. – Deséame suerte para mantener la misma sonrisa con las otras 50 gemas que aún no saben que lo han perdido todo-

Iolita la miró de reojo y se fijó que a pesar de intentar mantener el tipo y permanecer serena, Granate estaba temblando.

\- Como dijo antes Zircón, no tenéis porqué permanecer aquí, es una tortura innecesaria-.

Granate agachó la mirada y señaló a Steven. – No le voy a quitar la idea de la cabeza y no voy a dejarle solo-.

Iolita suspiró, mirándola sabía perfectamente que aquella fusión había sufrido la picadura del desestabilizador y estaba aterrada, pero también podía averiguar que no la convencería.

– No creo que sea lo más adecuado, pero en fin, de acuerdo…y oye, si por algún motivo necesitas hablar tenme en cuenta-

Granate esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió agradecida. – Te lo agradecemos Iolita-. Esta le devolvió la misma sonrisa y entonces se dirigió a una de sus subordinadas.

– Tráeme a la siguiente, que sea un cuarzo –

Fuera, Zircón escoltó a Peridot hasta las camillas, donde se encontraron con Apatita, que observaba a uno de los cuarzos durmientes con una sonrisa triste. Esta no se percató de la presencia de ambas hasta que la pequeña gema verde corriera hacia la camilla donde estaba Venturina.

Sorprendida, la observó mientras esta abrazaba a su amante con lagrimones en los ojos.

– Peridork… has sobrevivido-

Zircón prefirió no meterse donde no le llamaban y se sentó sobre un viejo escritorio, guardando una distancia respetuosa con las dos gemas. Peridot se percató entonces de ella y alzando la mirada esbozó una sonrisa forzada y asintió.

\- Eso parece, aunque no se ni como… me alegro de verte Apatita -

Entonces, volvió a dirigir la mirada a Venturina y le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

– Has tenido suerte pequeña-. Dijo Apatita. La gema verde la miró entonces con la boca abierta y tras un instante en silencio le respondió molesta. – ¿Esto es suerte?, ¿ser una de las pocas gemas amarillas supervivientes? -

Con su sonrisa perenne Apatita asintió y respondió con firmeza. – Si, es suerte, has sobrevivido tú y lo que más quieres, en cambio otras lo han perdido todo y tan siquiera lo saben todavía -

Peridot se sonrojó y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho agachó la mirada se disculpó de inmediato. -Lo siento mucho, estoy tan abrumada que no me he considerado ni la posibilidad de que tú o cualquiera de estas gemas… lo siento de verdad-.

Apatita negó con la cabeza riendo con desgana. – No te preocupes, lo entiendo, te despiertas y tu mundo se ha ido, ¿cómo puñetas voy a culparte?, es una auténtica mena-.

La pequeña gema se agarró las rodillas y empezó a llorar. Entonces el cuarzo verde se levantó y sentándose junto a ella le puso la mano en el hombro y esta dio un pequeño bote sobre su sitio sin dejar de llorar. Mientras intentaba reconfortarla, Apatita ojeó la sala y se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

\- Vaya, ahora que me fijo… casi todas las supervivientes son ingenieras-

Peridot alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de hecho, allí estaban casi todas las encargadas de la maquinaria de contención y traspaso de habilidades, la única que faltaba era... -Vaya, falta Zafiro blanco…- Mencionar ese nombre le hizo recordar algo. Entonces, acelerada, se giró y se dirigió a Zircón.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Iolita urgentemente!-


	18. Incertidumbre

**Fin del parón, disculpad, pero abandoné fanfiction un tiempo por diversos motivos** **. Aquí os dejo este cap y os aviso que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente (llevo unas mil palabras) y tengo muchas ganas de contaros lo que tengo en la cabeza, así que a partir de ahora mantendré un ritmo mucho más rápido de publicaciones.**

Un pequeño detalle cotidiano puede marcar la diferencia entre aquello que queda en el olvido y lo que marca la diferencia. Un gesto, unas palabras, un insulto, una discusión, las costumbres y manías de cada uno. Peridot había recordado algo que a ojos de cualquiera podría parecer una casualidad, una estupidez sin importancia…pero dadas las circunstancias aquel detalle pueril se convertiría en la yesca que prendería definitivamente los rumores sobre traición.

La pequeña gema verde nunca había sido la más brillante de las ingenieras, y su carácter despistado y levemente arisco no le había ayudado a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeras. Con frecuencia su torpeza era objeto de burlas por parte de los miembros de la cúpula, que la trataban de simple e ignorante.

Sin embargo, su espíritu de superación, su bondad, respeto y sobre todo su gran lealtad a sus amigas y superiores, le habían permitido ganarse un hueco en el corazón de aquellas que no estaban cegadas por su ego. Entre ellas estaba la desaparecida, zafiro blanco, que era una de las pocas en la cúpula que la apreciaba…hasta que su actitud hacia ella cambiara radicalmente un par de semanas antes del caos de Dah'gro.

Mientras Zircón observaba desde el exterior de la sala, Peridot le hablaba sobre zafiro a iolita, que cabizbaja intentaba poner en orden todo lo que la gema le iba contando. Mientras hablaba intentaba recuperar los recuerdos de su amiga desaparecida mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste:

\- La conocía desde el principio, de hecho, fue una de las que me recibió tras ser creada y sinceramente no puedo alegrarme más…todos los demás representantes de los diamantes me rechazaron por ser un trabajo mediocre… -.

De repente cesó de hablar e iolita levantó la mirada curiosa para encontrarse a la joven gema con la mirada perdida. Sus manos y labios le temblaban fruto del miedo al desconcierto que rodeaba todo aquello. Iolita fue a decir algo, pero antes de hacer nada Peridot se abofeteó las mejillas y se disculpó por ese momento de ausencia.

\- Perdón, todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea de todo lo que ha pasado… -

Iolita negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y le pidió por favor que continuara. Peridot asintió y continuó con su relato:

-La cosa es, zafiro blanco siempre me ha apoyado como no han hecho otros miembros de la cúpula, más allá de eso , odiaba a los que trataban a sus subordinadas como esclavos sin valor, era la pura representación de un zafiro…¿sabe a lo que me refiero?-

Iolita esbozó una sonrisa y asintió:

-"gemas serenas, justas y sabias por naturaleza, tenerlas cerca es gran consejo para la realeza", y por lo general ese viejo dicho se cumple a la perfección-

Peridot rio entre dientes asintiendo, pero tras apagarse su risa volvió a esbozar la misma expresión triste:

\- Sin embargo… su actitud cambió radicalmente dos semanas antes de vuestra llegada a Dah'gro; de cara al público ella era la misma gema inteligente, competente y respetuosa con las suyas, pero a las espaldas de las otras nos trataba con frialdad, me atrevería decir que por momentos parecía despreciarnos –

Iolita la detuvo para que puntualizara a que se refería con eso. Peridot asintió e intentó explicarse mejor:

\- Venturina tuvo graves discusiones a puerta cerrada con ella porque al parecer obviaba parte de nuestros informes de seguridad sobre la cúpula industrial y encima terminaba pagando su frustración con alguna de nosotras; nos quitaba de en medio ordenándonos realizar tareas inútiles lejos de nuestra cualificación durante días a modo de descarga. Algunas justificaban que ese cambio de actitud fuese debido a un fuerte desacuerdo con la cúpula de gobierno sobre la decisión de colaborar con diamante blanco, ya que ella había sido una de las primeras en negarse a firmar el pacto…-

Peridot guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativa, mostrando una mueca torcida que reflejaba su opinión sobre todo aquello. Iolita sabía que esa gema sentada frente a ella no creía que zafiro blanco fuera capaz de obstaculizar o hasta sabotear las tareas de mantenimiento por una discrepancia política. Al ver que iolita la observaba fijamente esperando su opinión, Peridot se disculpó de nuevo y continuó hablando:

\- La conozco de hace demasiados años como para creerme que una simple diferencia de opiniones la haga obviar fallos estructurales en partes de la colonia que pondrían en peligro a las suyas… sin embargo no fue eso lo que me hizo plantearme por un instante si aquella era de verdad zafiro blanco-

Iolita pareció sorprendida, "¿si aquella era de verdad zafiro blanco?".

\- Ella empezó a ignorar los insultos… aunque jamás nos dijo una mala palabra, tampoco hizo absolutamente nada para detener a aquellas que liberaban sus tensiones con las de rango inferior, solo pretendía que nada sucedía y continuaba sonriendo mientras sus iguales siguieran mirando -

Peridot se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo y no dijo una palabra más. Iolita le dio las gracias y la hizo salir quedándose un momento a solas en la habitación.

Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue descartar el testimonio de la ingeniera, ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que otra gema suplantara a un cuarzo superior?, los dispositivos de seguridad alrededor de estas eran demasiado estrictos como para que alguien quitara de en medio a una de las gemas más importantes de la colonia y la sustituyera durante dos semanas sin que nadie ni nada se percatara. No, la conclusión de peridot tenía que ser fruto de su imaginación… Sin embargo, aquella locura le daba coherencia a muchas otras cosas.

Zircón entró y se la encontró recostada sobre la silla, con la mano sobre el rostro intentando ocultar la incertidumbre que la estaba invadiendo. Antes de que Zircón dijera una palabra esta contestó a la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza a la gema híbrida:

\- Temo… saberlo…-

En apenas unos minutos Iolita había pasado de tener sospechas de la traición de diamante blanco, a sospechar que esta venía de muy lejos, orquestada con minucioso cuidado bajo sus propias narices durante lo que podrían ser años. Aunque todavía todo esto no fuera más que una remota posibilidad, la idea de haber sido una simple marioneta de alguien que había obedecido ciegamente durante milenios, alguien que la había mirado tantas veces a la cara con una sonrisa que decía "confío en ti", la destrozaba por dentro … estaba aterrorizada de que sus delirios se cumplieran y su realidad se desmoronara.

\- Tenemos que despertar a venturina para confirmar su historia -.

Zircón asintió y fue a salir cuando Amatista entró arramplando en la habitación. Ambas gemas la miraron sorprendidas, esperando a que recuperara el aliento para que esta pudiera dar una explicación. Amatista respiró profundamente y entonces se dirigió acelerada a las dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

\- Parece que el mensaje llegó a su destino, ¡os han abierto el portal a homeworld!-

Hesonita se echó las manos a la cabeza horrorizada y esta y zircón se miraron buscando respuesta sobre qué hacer, aquello no podía llegar en un peor momento. Amatista confundida con la reacción les preguntó que sucedía, pero Zircón ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a ella claramente preocupado.

\- ¿Cuantas gemas saben esto? –

Amatista desvió la mirada y rascándose la nuca pensó por un instante antes de dar una respuesta que pudiera desatar el caos… el problema es que la sutileza no era precisamente uno de sus puntos fuertes.

\- A estas alturas … todas-

Iolita se levantó frustrada y enfurecida de la silla, y en un arrebato golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que destrozó los maderos de la pared, dejando que la luz se colara en la oscura habitación. Amatista miró a zircón en silencio buscando respuesta a tal reacción, pero este negó con la cabeza y suplicante se dirigió a ella:

\- No dejéis que nadie se acerque al portal hasta nuevo aviso…-

Mientras el caos se apoderaba de las supervivientes de Dah'gro, un espectro derrotado se arrastraba hacia los confines de la galaxia en busca de refugio…En el oscuro abismo del espacio nadie recordaba aquel lugar, sumido en las tinieblas durante tanto tiempo que su nombre se perdió en los recovecos de todos aquellos que alguna vez caminaran por su superficie.

Lo que antaño fue la última frontera de las mayores exploradoras que ha visto la galaxia, ahora era una enorme masa de hielo y roca que flotaba solitaria alrededor de un mundo muerto, lejos, muy lejos de la decadente enana blanca que coronaba aquel anciano sistema estelar.

En la superficie gris y estriada se podían todavía ver los restos de civilización en forma de antiguas ciudades, prácticamente intactas desde el día que se abandonaron, como si se hubieran quedado congeladas en el tiempo, esperando que en algún momento sus dueños regresaran para continuar con sus vidas.

En medio de la absoluta oscuridad se encendió una luz durante unos segundos… y de ella surgió algo que alteró por primera vez en milenios el silencio del lugar. El cuerpo de charoita cayó del cielo y cedió nada más tocar tierra, fruto del agotamiento, el dolor, la frustración y la humillación sufrida.

Por unos minutos descansó sobre la superficie helada sin pensar en nada, solo observando aquel lugar que hasta a ella le resultaba desconocido…de alguna manera le llenaba una extraña nostalgia. Su deseo por huir lo más lejos posible de aquella bestia imparable la había traído a este lugar… el subconsciente de muchas gemas primigenias en su interior reconocía ese antiguo testimonio silencioso de tiempos en los que las gemas eran dueñas de su propio destino, un tiempo anterior a que la extrema codicia de unos líderes débiles marcara para siempre su historia y su raza con el estigma de la guerra. Sin darse ni cuenta había empezado a llorar. Cada una de las que sentía aquel dolor porque sabía que las palabras de diamante azul eran ciertas:

\- _"_ _Cobarde y ridícula gema, siempre tuviste la posibilidad de elegir… pero descubriste que es mucho más fácil esconder tus errores bajo las acciones de otros"-_

Charoita lloró sin consuelo dándose cuenta de una verdad muy simple; todas las que demandaban justicia habían sido las primeras en apoyar a aquellos líderes que tanto deseaban ver muertos ahora, esta lucha no tendría sentido si en aquel momento se hubieran negado a los deseos de los diamantes. Lo peor es que ahora podía darse cuenta de que todo sucedería de la misma manera si llegara a repetirse, pues la misma codicia en su aspecto más puro residía en lo más profundo de cada una y amenazaba con despertar en cualquier momento para nublar su juicio. Desamparada y sin saber que hacer se echó las manos a la cabeza y se acurrucó en su miseria.

\- Levantad- . Alguien se había escindido de charoita y se dirigía a todas ellas, un pequeño rubí.

Charoita la miró de refilón en silencio y de inmediato volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Entonces el rubí se acercó corriendo y la golpeó en el rostro enfurecida haciendo que se levantara sorprendida. En el silencio del vacío espacial se comunicó con cada una de ellas transmitiendo lo que sentía directamente a sus corazones de cristal:

\- Soy una gema perteneciente al último jardín en morir, la más joven de entre todas vosotras… debo preguntar, ¿por qué voy a tener que pagar yo por los errores de unas ancianas derrotadas? -

Muchas voces clamaron enfurecidas en el interior de charoita, ofendidas por las palabras impertinentes de aquella recién nacida…pero unas pocas guardaban silencio, el gesto de aquella pequeña había despertado su curiosidad. Finalmente, Cinabrita se escindió y por un momento se hizo el silencio. El rubí la miró desafiante, pero se sorprendió al ver que la gema carmesí le devolvía una sonrisa serena:

-Una oportunidad para ser escuchada podría haber cambiado nuestra existencia… quisiéramos oír lo que tienes que decir-

El rubí la observó en silencio y cabizbaja, intimidada por el voto de confianza de aquella que las había liderado hasta ese punto. Entonces una segunda gema que había guardado silencio hasta ese momento se escindió de la fusión y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a aquel rubí, que la observó acercarse con admiración reflejada en sus ojos. Agachándose, Jasper le acarició la cabeza a aquella pequeña y se dirigió a ella sonriendo agradecida:

\- En dos golpes has tumbado el ego de muchas que no veían más allá de sí mismas, yo incluida. Termina dando una lección de humildad a estas ancianas-

El rubí se ruborizó y asintiendo tímidamente se dio media vuelta y tras pensar durante unos segundos, se dirigió a todas las gemas con voz firme:

\- SI, tenéis razón, soy una recién nacida impertinente… ¡una impertinente nacida cuando nuestro mundo que ya colapsaba bajo su propio peso!...-

En el interior de aquel amasijo de almas, las gemas primigenias cesaron de discutir y empezaron a escuchar.

\- Parecéis olvidar que no todas somos herederas de nuestro mundo ni renacimos como gemas, algunas nacimos directamente como huérfanas de cristal, "sin alma", ¡sin ninguna oportunidad de elegir más allá de obedecer o morir como un despojo traidor! -

Como chispas que encendían la llama del orgullo, las palabras de aquel humilde removían algo en el interior de jóvenes y ancianas. El cuerpo de la fusión empezó a emitir un tenue brillo.

\- ¿No merecemos también una oportunidad de caer en el abismo?, de hecho… ¿no merecemos TODAS una segunda oportunidad? , ¡si caemos en la desgracia al menos podremos decir que fuimos nosotras las ABSOLUTAS dueñas de nuestro propio destino!-

El silencio volvió a cubrirlo todo, pero algo había cambiado. Con sus palabras había reavivado el sentimiento de unidad y propósito que muchas habían perdido…la gema más frágil y joven les había dado una lección magistral. El rubí dirigió una mirada amable hacia Jasper y esta se la devolvió llena de orgullo. Antes de perderse en la inmensidad del alma de charoita, le dirigió unas palabras:

\- No eres cobarde ni ridícula, como todas eres víctima de unos líderes extremadamente egoístas que nos desechan cuando ven que no somos el juguete que querían…para mí y muchas como yo eres una heroína y una fuente de inspiración-

Jasper la miró con la boca abierta y un nudo en la garganta mientras esta se disipaba, había recordado que aquel era el mismo rubí que le había dado la libreta en Dah'gro.

Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas de nuevo, miraron hacia la estrella apagada en el cielo. Aquella vieja reina jamás volvería a brillar de nuevo, justo como aquellas que se habían atrevido a brillar demasiado.

 **Nota: atentos a los detalles.**


	19. Temor

Por desgracia cuando Iolita dio la orden de aislamiento, todas sus gemas ya estaban enteradas de que el portal hacia homeworld estaba abierto. Era difícil manejar los deseos de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos por un motivo que tan siquiera les habían transmitido. No fueron pocas las que se mostraron reacias a obedecer órdenes directas de un cuarzo superior, incluso a sabiendas del terrible castigo que eso podía suponer…frente al portal gritaban enfurecidas fruto de la confusión del momento y la fatiga acumulada a lo largo de esos días, exigiendo respuestas o volver a casa de una vez por todas.

Iolita podía saber cómo se sentían, pero también era capaz de darse cuenta de que no podía arriesgarse a introducir una traidora en homeworld por el simple hecho de complacer sus deseos.

Las gemas gritaban frustrabas y discutían unas con otras mientras sus anfitrionas de la Tierra atestiguaban la escena preocupadas por el posible desenlace. Zircón intentaba llamar a la calma, pero su voz se ahogaba entre los gritos mezclados de sus hermanas… hasta que un sutil clic metálico hizo que todas allí guardaran silencio y desviaran su mirada hacia su comandante. Iolita, al límite de su tolerancia, sostenía una granada desestabilizadora en sus manos mientras miraba con fingida frialdad a todas sus subordinadas.

Recorrió las miradas sorprendidas y asustadas hasta que el silencio absoluto se apoderó de la habitación. Zircón observaba de refilón, fijándose como a su compañera le temblaba el pulso intentando contener sus propias emociones frente a las otras. Finalmente, desactivó la granada y con voz firme se dirigió a todas.

\- Bien… ahora que podemos hablar, veamos, ¿creéis que os impido volver a homeworld por capricho o algo parecido?, ¿que quizá yo no quiera volver? ¿o a lo mejor me apetece pegarme unas vacaciones aquí en la Tierra mientras esa cosa que no sabemos de lo que es capaz anda suelta?, respondedme-

Las gemas evitaron la mirada de Iolita y guardaron silencio avergonzadas, sin percatarse habían demandado respuestas a alguien que estaba tan asustada y confusa como ellas, a una amiga y superior que jamás les había faltado el respeto. Iolita dejó escapar un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse y entonces volvió a dirigirse a las suyas serena:

\- Sé que estáis confusas y que queréis respuestas, que ahora mismo lo único que tenéis claro es que deseáis estar ya en casa, pero por favor, os pido paciencia, necesitamos resolver algo aquí antes de que ninguna deje el planeta-

Las gemas intercambiaron miradas, susurrando en silencio hasta que un joven Jasper se acercó hasta la primera fila y preguntó a Iolita lo que todas estaban pensando:

\- Señora, con todo el respeto debo preguntar… ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado para tener que tomar una decisión tan drástica?, hasta hace apenas dos días la prioridad absoluta era volver a homeworld-

Iolita la miró en silencio mientras todas aguardaban una respuesta, algo a lo que agarrarse para no ceder a sus emociones. Ni tan siquiera sabía si había una traidora o si estaba entre ellas, pero algo así no podía dejarse al azar, la mínima posibilidad exigía precaución… la situación ya inducía a las obvias sospechas, pero si decía la verdad y ordenaba un chequeo de identidad era seguro que la traidora huiría o se quitaría la vida, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

… No, daba igual, prefería correr el riesgo…si la traidora se delataba huyendo o se suicidaba no habría mayor riesgo para homeworld, al menos en ese momento.

Con la voz temblorosa por la duda fue a anunciar la verdad cuando alguien entre la multitud se le adelantó.

\- Es obvio que hay sospechas de una traidora entre nosotras, tan obvio que hasta ofende tu intento de ocultarlo-.

La multitud se apartó en silencio, observando con los ojos como platos a la insolente que se había atrevido a dirigirse así hacia un superior. Apatita observó con cierto desprecio a la multitud y dejó escapar una leve risa desganada.

\- Hipócritas…-

Iolita, impasible, se acercó a ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se dirigió a todas las demás.

\- Es correcto, cabe la posibilidad de que haya una traidora suplantando a una de las nuestras, ¿alguien lo dudaba desde la pesadilla de dah'gro?...-

El miedo a que poco a poco lo que empezaron siendo rumores se tornaran realidad fue tomando forma en cada una de las gemas de homeworld, la misma sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de iolita hizo ahora lo propio con ellas, dando un macabro sentido a todo lo que había pasado. Mientras, las gemas de cristal no podían más que observar el alcance de lo que había llegado arrastrándose hasta su humilde hogar.

Apatita dejó ver entonces una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dirigió a ella en voz baja:

\- Te ha costado ¿eh? -

Iolita le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces la golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo de la impresión.

\- Y otra cosa…No te atrevas a volver a insultar a mis subordinadas –

Ese simple gesto motivó a las gemas, que vieron como su líder daba la cara por ellas y no por su orgullo herido. Serena, Iolita alzó entonces la voz dirigiéndose a todas las suyas, esta vez dejando clara sus intenciones:

-Quiero a todas las gemas presentes en Dah'gro reunidas en el granero para un chequeo de identidad, quien no esté presente se la marcará automáticamente de traidora, si todo va bien en un día o menos estaremos en casa… no me falléis por favor-

Sin dudar, todas asintieron al unísono.

Cuando el portal se hubo despejado, Iolita le tendió la mano a Apatita para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Gracias, me lo has puesto un poco más fácil-

Tras un instante de sorpresa, la guerrera asintió sonriendo divertida.

\- No sabía si lo entenderías así que forcé la máquina…quizás me haya pasado un poco–

Iolita dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y respondió en tono burlón:

\- Si fueras de mí mismo rango habría ido directa a la nariz-

Las gemas de cristal se acercaron y Granate se dirigió a Iolita con cara de póker y los pulgares arriba.

\- Todas las gemas que estaban aquí cumplirán su promesa, ninguna intentará escapar-

Iolita respiró aliviada y tras agradecérselo le preguntó si era posible contactar con homeworld ahora que el portal estaba abierto, a lo que amatista respondió por ella:

-Los canales se abrieron al mismo tiempo así que podéis transmitir lo que queráis-

Tras confirmar lo que esperaba, dio órdenes a Zircón de informar de la situación y pedir un dron con los datos exactos de las gemas de su escuadra y supervivientes de Dah'gro, así como un escáner de identidad. Zircón asintió y se marchó con Amatista y Steven hacia la torre de comunicaciones mientras Iolita y las otras gemas de cristal se retiraban hacia el granero.

Cuando el viejo híbrido estableció comunicaciones se le iluminaron los ojos; al otro lado de la pantalla, las gemas con las que había compartido su vida los últimos años lo observaban con lágrimas en los ojos, miradas llenas de esperanza e incluso una pizca de bendita incredulidad.

\- Se te ve hecho una ganga Zircón… aunque al menos se te ve -. Dijo andalucita intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- Se dice, "se te ve hecho una mierda" en la Tierra…-. A Zircón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había atesorado en aquel planeta muerto con el paso de los años.

Andalucita dejó escapar una risa entre dientes mientras tras ella se podía ver como las numerosas ingenieras del puente de mando se apretaban para verlo. La vieja ingeniera gema se secó los ojos y siguió hablando.

\- Supongo que, si tenéis las comunicaciones abiertas, ya podréis usar los portales a Homeworld-

Zircón asintió.

\- Es correcto, pero todavía no podemos cruzar, necesitamos hacer una última comprobación a nuestro escuadrón y las gemas supervivientes, no podemos tomar riesgos innecesarios…sin embargo necesitaré que mandéis ciertos materiales, unos escáneres de edad e identidad-

Andalucita guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía señales a sus subordinadas para que despejaran la sala. Cuando la sala se halló vacía, su expresión cambió instantáneamente… seria y firme, volvió a dirigirse a Zircón.

\- Sospecháis de traidoras en todo el asunto de Dah'gro... por favor, redacta tus propias conclusiones y dile a tu superior que mande un informe de la situación hasta ahora de inmediato, ambos por canal privado a todos los diamantes y cuarzos azules superiores, prioridad absoluta-

Zircón asintió sorprendido, parecía como si supieran mucho más que ellos.


	20. Certeza

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo Andalucita?-

Esta asintió y le mandó un informe a su intercomunicador.

\- No puedo precisar detalles por este canal, menos con lo que acabo de escuchar, pero toda la información la tienes en el informe, también le he mandado una copia a Iolita… con respecto a los escáneres, mandaré unos drones al portal principal, asegúrate de estar allí tu o un cuarzo superior o no podréis recogerlos –

Zircón guardó silencio, sabía que todo aquello requería delicadeza, pero no dejaba de sorprender lo preparados que estaban para esta noticia.

\- … Siento la formalidad, pero no podemos permitir que nada más se salga de control-. Andalucita relajó la expresión y entonces mostró una sonrisa alegre. - A título personal me alegro mucho de escuchar de vosotros, espero que todo salga bien para poder teneros pronto en casa… quiero decirle a esa líder que tienes lo moña que me parece-

Zircón esbozó una sonrisa y tras asentir y despedirse, ambos lados cortaron comunicaciones.

-Parece que han pasado muchas cosas mientras estábamos aquí…-

Se quedó pensativo un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo le observaban fijamente Amatista y Steven… tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sentirse ridículo y empezar a reír.

\- ¿qué pasa? , ¿os asusta mi jefa? –

Steven y Amatista se miraron mutuamente y entonces asintieron con cara de póker, lo que no hizo más que agravar su ataque de risa nerviosa.

Al llegar al portal no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que este se activara, sorprendiendo una vez más a Zircón; en vez de los drones prometidos, Heliotropo salió del pilar de luz. Al híbrido se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin dudar un instante la abrazó con fuerza. Esta le devolvió el abrazo y sin poder aguantar la compostura empezó a llorar en silencio.

\- Pensábamos que habíais muerto todas…-

Tras separarse, se secó las lágrimas y le indicó a Zircón que había venido ella para realizar los escáneres personalmente, ya que bajo dichas circunstancias no podían permitir que un fallo técnico diera ventaja a un enemigo tan peligroso. Zircón asintió y le presentó a Steven y amatista.

El joven híbrido la saludó efusivamente y Heliotropo lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Tu eres el hijo de Rose no es cierto? Shu me ha hablado mucho de ti…-.

Amatista le dio un codazo en el estómago a Zircón y lo miró de refilón con una sonrisa burlona mientras Heliotropo hablaba con Steven.

\- ¿"Shu" eh? , eres un viejo zorro… –

Zircón le puso la mano en la cara mientras sonreía divertido por el infantil intento de provocación.

\- Es una buena amiga, no empieces a shippear como el fandom de Star vs the forces of evil-

Heliotropo se dirigió a Zircón mientras este hacía el tonto con Amatista, indicándole que le guiara hacia el lugar de la revisión. Este asintió y entonces los tres se pusieron en marcha.

En el granero estaban todas las gemas ya reunidas y al ver a Heliotropo llegar, muchas del grupo de Iolita se acercaron a saludarla, gratamente sorprendidas por su presencia. La jefa ingeniera percibió como los ojos cansados de las guerreras y las superviviente contrastaban con aquellas sonrisas tristes, dejando al descubierto el agotador desconcierto que sentían… Con una amplia sonrisa intentó ponerlas en marcha para acabar con todo lo antes posible y que pudieran volver a casa, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas.

\- ¿Están todas las vuestras también? - preguntó Heliotropo dirigiéndose a Perla.

Esta asintió:

\- Espero que esto deje claro nuestra voluntad de colaboración-

Heliotropo asintió y realizó una reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Va más allá…gracias por todo en mi nombre y el de todas las gemas de nuestro planeta natal, os debemos la vida de nuestras hermanas joven Perla, espero que esto abra un nuevo capítulo en la historia de nuestros dos pueblos-

Perla la miró sorprendida, no esperaba tal señal de diplomacia por parte de una alta mandataria de homeworld. Con una sonrisa le extendió la mano:

\- Todavía queda mucho camino por recorrer, muchas heridas por cerrar… pero todas deseamos que llegue el día que dejemos atrás las viejas historias-

El día transcurrió con rapidez, sin problemas ni sorpresas desagradables. Todas las gemas eran quien decían ser, sin nada que esconder más allá de cuestiones personales pueriles que lo único que hacían era reforzar la sensación de seguridad y un ambiente un poco más cálido. Viendo cerca el hecho de volver a casa iluminó los corazones de las guerreras, civiles y científicas supervivientes, que charlaban animosamente con sus anfitrionas, algo impensable años atrás.

Una de las últimas por revisar era Apatita, que esperaba su turno sentada sobre una de las camillas improvisadas, en silencio y perdida en sus pensamientos. Heliotropo se acercó y la gema guerrera de diamante amarillo levantó la mirada, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a la jefa científica.

\- Vaya, eres un bonito escáner… ¿lo mejor de homeworld eh? -

Heliotropo la miró seria arqueando la ceja, sin dignarse a responder.

\- Dame tu mano, procederemos al escaneo de identidad –

Apatita le extendió el brazo mientras reía entre dientes.

\- Te doy lo que tú quieras –

Heliotropo le devolvió la sonrisa, con delicadeza cogió su mano… y sin previo aviso le hincó el escáner en la gema, haciendo que Apatita se sobresaltara. Tras ellos Zircón e Iolita parecían divertirse observando la escena…

Heliotropo aguardó unos instantes y al obtener la información del escáner la miró incrédula e hizo una reverencia disculpándose, solo para ser interrumpida por Apatita, que sonreía divertida. La risa de Iolita desapareció y curiosa se acercó para preguntar que pasaba, pues pocas veces había visto disculparse a aquella orgullosa y testaruda gema. Esta le mostró los datos del escáner e Iolita los acercó con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡¿84.526 años?!, ¡¿E..eres una gema primordial?! , ¿cómo es que no sales en las listas?-

Zircón se acercó y silbando le dio un codazo a Iolita.

\- ¿Es más vieja que tú?, eso es un logro -

Apatita se serenó y le explicó que las gemas primordiales subordinadas a Diamante amarillo perdieron su título al momento de no formar parte del imperio. Iolita comprobó sus archivos rápidamente y confundida le preguntó por que su historial no mencionaba nada de lo relatado por ella.

\- De nuevo, por lo mismo; debido a mi condición especial, mis archivos dejaron de actualizarse en homeworld en el momento en el que se detuvo a Diamante amarillo; recuerda que las gemas primordiales somos libres de compartir o no la información si no estamos sujetas a ninguna institución militar del imperio… supongo que es uno de los pocos beneficios que tiene conservar la memoria histórica de nuestra raza -

Iolita intercambió una mirada con Zircón buscando consejo silencioso, pero este se encogió ligeramente de hombros; él estaba tan confundido como ella. Finalmente la líder gema dejó escapar un largo suspiro y escrutando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de Apatita, se llevó la mano al desestabilizador ante la atenta mirada de Heliotropo y Zircón.

\- Debido a las circunstancias, si no puedes mostrar un registro de transformaciones e identidad actualizado voy a tener que detenerte… así que dime que tienes algo por favor-

De repente el silencio más absoluto invadió el granero. Las gemas bajo el mando de diamante amarillo fueron a acercarse para defender a Apatita, pero los cuarzos bajo el mando de Iolita les cortaron el paso. Viendo que la tensión aumentaba por momentos, Apatita se levantó y le pidió a Iolita que retirara a sus guardias.

\- Calma, tengo un registro actualizado, mi intercomunicador está conectado con mi gema y la de la gobernante provisional y este lo graba todo; transformaciones, ficha personal, historial, capacidades, antiguos puestos ocupados… te puedo ofrecer una copia sin problema -

Iolita guardó silencio un instante y tras meditarlo pareció relajarse.

\- Podrías haber empezado por ahí… disculpa, disculpad todas –

Aapatita negó con la cabeza:

\- Haces tu trabajo, habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, no se llega tan lejos confiando en todo el mundo-

Iolita agradeció su comprensión y entonces salió del granero para tomar un poco el aire.

\- ¿Esta bien? – Le preguntó Apatita a Zircón.

Este asintió:

\- Nerviosa, como todas, además piensa que ahora hay que despertar a Perla negra a la fuerza para confirmar tu coartada y no se siente muy capaz de darle las malas noticias… -

Mentía, ella debía ver fantasmas por todos lados. Los informes confidenciales de homeworld revelaban que la gema de la que sospechaban había suplantado a zafiro blanco había sido detenida por diamante azul… y que esta no había actuado sola. Había traidoras ahí fuera dispuestas a sacrificarlo todo por un objetivo que no alcanzaban a comprender, y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar era susceptible de ser un error que cargar sobre su conciencia. No, ella no estaba nerviosa como todas, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Granate se acercó a preguntar que sucedía, pero Shu tuvo que fingir que todo iba bien, aunque a aquella fusión era muy difícil mentirle. Sin embargo, Granate había sido líder de las gemas de cristal muchos años y sabía cuándo guardar silencio era la mejor decisión posible. Zircón salió a comprobar cómo estaba y entonces la gema de cristal se sentó junto a Apatita.

\- ¿Te apetece salir afuera a liberar un poco de tensión? No me hace falta un tercer ojo para ver que vas a explotar –

Apatita la miró sonriendo de reojo y asintió levantándose sin decir nada. Se crujió los dedos y desafiándola con la mirada le agradeció el timing de su aparición.

Mientras, en un lejano planeta fuera del sistema solar, un angel de alas carmesí posaba sus alas. A su alrededor, un paraíso, idéntico a una tierra de cuentos, vibrante y rebosante de vida. Los árboles completaban el espectro de colores y el agua fluía serena en riachuelos alfombrados de gemas, auténticas gemas.

\- Al fin, lo encontramos… -

Algo salió de entre los árboles y se quedó mirándola, una niña de piel azul y ojos salvajes, perpleja ante aquel ser de una extraña belleza. Charoita se dirigió a la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce:

\- Oh…ven pequeña, no voy a hacerte ningún daño-

De repente el sereno riachuelo se alzó violentamente y sostuvo a Charoita varios metros sobre el suelo. La pequeña la miró con desconfianza y con palabras olvidadas se dirigió a ella:

\- um'hi ha kii da'shik? (¿quién dice que tú puedas hacerme algún daño?) -

Charoita sonrió satisfecha:

\- … tu pureza… ni tan siquiera tienes traductores, hace tantos años que no miraba a los ojos a una gema sin el yugo del imperio –

De repente un extraño ser se dejó caer de la copa de uno de los árboles y le indicó a la joven que se detuviera. Como si de un ave se tratase, un abrigo de plumas cubría su piel y un poderoso pico se extendía hasta fusionarse con su cráneo, recubierto de placas calcáreas que protegían cuatro brillantes ojos de rapaz. Charoita lo observó impresionada, como el majestuoso recuerdo de una especie desaparecida que representaba.

\- ¿Así eran los sothis?- . Le preguntó curiosa a su salvador.

Este negó con la cabeza.

\- Mas o menos, ellos tenían las alas atrofiadas y su estructura ósea era mucho más ligera… ¿quién eres? –

Charoita se acercó al pequeño lapislázuli y acariciándole el pelo respondió su pregunta:

\- Todas las que os deben una disculpa -


End file.
